LA SECRETARIA Y EL PRINCIPE
by shizu-chan akira
Summary: Al príncipe Draco malfoyde Zorha le había llegado la hora de casarse, y para encontrar a la esposa adecuada recurrió una vez más a su eficiente secretaria, Hermino jane granger, por quien albergaba una atracción secreta. Hermone era la secretaria perfecta, pero su origen humilde y su carencia.(*ESTA HISTORIA ESTA PUBLICADA POR MI EN POTTERFICS) ADAPTACION CON EL MISMO NOMBRE
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGO**_

—Se lo ruego, Alteza, permítame avisar de su presencia al príncipe —el nerviosismo era evidente en la voz de Hermione cuando se abrieron las puertas del despacho de Draco. Su familia solía provocar aquel efecto en las personas, pero no en su eficiente e imperturbable secretaria personal.

Cinco años a su servicio la habían hecho prácticamente inmune a todo tipo de situaciones, y sin embargo bastaba con una visita inesperada de un miembro de la familia real para sacarla de sus casillas.

Draco se levantó detrás de su elegante escritorio de roble.

—Por lo que veo te sigue desagradando cualquier tipo de ayuda —le dijo al hombre que acababa de abrir, no una, sino las dos puertas dobles que daban acceso al despacho de Draco.

Hermione emitió un sonido de ofensa por el uso que Draco hacía de la palabra «ayuda», mientras el hermano de éste atravesaba el despacho con paso firme y amenazador. Su expresión ceñuda no hacía pensar en una simple visita familiar.

—¿A qué debo este honor? —preguntó Draco. Estaba casi seguro de saber la respuesta, pero expresar su sospecha en voz alta equivaldría a una declaración de culpabilidad, y a eso sí que no estaba dispuesto… al menos de momento.

En cualquier caso, no debería haber tenido aquella aventura con Pansy, la presa más codiciada de los paparazzi. Pero en aquel tiempo Draco necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de diversión y Pansy se la había proporcionado con creces

Harry no respondió y se limitó a mirar en silencio a Draco durante unos segundos llenos de tensión. Ser el menor de tres hermanos le había enseñado a Draco unas cuantas cosas, y una de las más importantes era saber cuándo era mejor callarse. No cometería el error de ser él quien rompiera el silencio, y así le mantuvo la mirada al hombre que podría haber sido su gemelo, salvo por los siete años que los separaban, el cabello rubio y los ojos azules a diferencia de él con cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes.

Ambos tenían el pelo, ni muy corto ni demasiado largo. Harry lo llevaba impecablemente peinado y Draco lucía un despeinado con estilo. También compartían la misma recia mandíbula, los pómulos marcados y la nariz. Los tres hermanos eran altos, pero Draco superaba en un centímetro a Blaise y todlos superaba a su vez a ambos con su metro noventa y ocho.

Todos habían heredado de su padre un físico fuerte y fibroso, pero Draco había torneado su musculatura en el gimnasio, mientras que Harry tenía la figura esbelta de un consumado jinete. Los dos vestían ropa cara: Draco se decantaba por los trajes de Hugo Boss y su hermano por Armani. Y los dos tenían unos ojos penetrantes que se mantuvieron la mirada fijamente y sin pestañear hasta que el carraspeo de Hermione les hizo desviar la atención.

La esbelta secretaria de Draco llevaba el pelo castaño en un austero recogido y arrugaba su perfecta nariz en una mueca de disgusto. Sus labios carnosos y sin más cosméticos que un protector labial formaban un arco descendente, y tras sus ligeras gafas de montura oscura sus ojos color chocolate echaban chispas de irritación.

—¿Vas a necesitarme para algo? —preguntó, dirigiéndose deliberadamente a Draco.

Benditas fueran ella y su inquebrantable lealtad. Le estaba dejando claro a su hermano que, aunque Harry fuera el heredero al trono de su padre, era Draco quien mandaba en la oficina de Nueva York. Y al mismo tiempo estaba acuciando sutilmente a Harry para que respondiera a la pregunta inicial de Draco sin que él tuviera que repetirla.

Harry tal vez pudiera ignorar a su hermano, pero sus modales principescos le impedían despreciar a Hermione con su silencio. Dio un paso adelante y soltó un periódico sensacionalista sobre la mesa, seguido de otros muchos. Todos estaban abiertos por la misma noticia, o bien ésta ocupaba la primera plana. Los vociferantes titulares revelaban la última conquista del «príncipe playboy» e insinuaban los detalles más escabrosos.

Draco puso una mueca de asco al tiempo que Hermione emitía otro ruido de desaprobación. No podía saber quién era el destinatario de su crítica silenciosa, si él por provocar un escándalo o su hermano por airear ese mismo escándalo en su oficina. Hermione no aprobaba sus continuas aventuras amorosas, y así se lo hacía saber en más de una ocasión. Harry miró a la secretaria.

—¿Tiene algo que decir, señorita Granger?

Hermione podía ser muy tímida fuera de la oficina, pero allí estaba en su elemento. Tal vez fuera una simple empleada a las órdenes de Draco, pero aquéllos eran realmente sus dominios y en ellos ejercía su autoridad absoluta.

Les echó a ambos una mirada de disgusto.

—No sé cuál de los dos tiene peor gusto… si Draco por haberse liado con un cebo de la prensa amarilla o usted, Alteza, por traer esa basura a la oficina —se ajustó su sencilla y modesta chaqueta—. En cualquier caso, ya veo que no puedo ser de ayuda en esta… reunión, de modo que los dejaré solos.

Salió del despacho y cerró las puertas tras ella.

—Y yo que pensaba que mamá era temible… —comentó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Hermione me mantiene a raya —dijo Draco con un atisbo de humor mientras intentaba recuperar el control de su libido. Aquellos momentos de atracción irracional por su secretaria estaban siendo demasiado frecuentes para su tranquilidad mental y hormonal, pero no podía evitarlo. El brillo de sus ojos mientras los reprendía a él y a su hermano había vuelto a prender un deseo que a duras penas podía sofocar. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Ojalá fuera cierto —dijo, y la situación volvió a ponerse seria.

—Lo de Pansy fue un error —admitió Draco.

—Sí.

Amir se negó a dejar que la franqueza de su hermano le ofendiera. Pansy había sido ciertamente un error. En muchos aspectos.

—¿Has venido por tu cuenta o te ha enviado papá?

—Me envía papá.

Draco sintió una fría punzada en el corazón. Se podría pensar que el rey Lucio enviaba a su hijo mayor en su lugar porque el mensaje no le parecía lo suficientemente importante para entregarlo en persona. Pero Draco sabía muy bien que no era así. Al delegar la tarea en Harry estaba demostrando hasta qué punto lo había decepcionado Draco. El rey estaba tan enfadado que ni siquiera quería ver al menor de sus hijos.

—Oye, ya sé que Pansy está siempre acaparando la atención de los medios y quizá me puse en evidencia con ella, pero tampoco nos fuimos a vivir juntos ni nada parecido, como hizo Blaise con su amante. Estuvo viviendo con Rose durante dos años antes de casarse con ella.

Para cualquier otra mujer habría sido imposible casarse con Blaise después de ser su amante, pero Rose tenía buenos contactos en las altas esferas. El tío de Blaise se había interesado en su relación y había procurado que Rose fuera admitida en la familia real de Zorha.

Harry frunció el ceño, dejando claro que no apreciaba aquel recordatorio.

—La distracción no cambiará lo que has hecho.

—Puedes asegurarle al rey que su hijo menor tendrá más cuidado a la hora de elegir sus compañías en el futuro —Draco apretó la mandíbula para contenerse. Quería añadir algo más, pero no podía hacerlo si no quería arrepentirse más tarde.

—Por desgracia, no bastará con tus garantías. Papá se ha cansado de que manches el nombre de la familia. Es hora de que abandones para siempre tu estilo de vida.

Draco volvió a morderse la lengua para no soltar una grosería, pero la actitud de su padre y su hermano hacía difícil tragarse la réplica merecida.

Siempre le había sido leal a su familia y a su pueblo, y en numerosas ocasiones había antepuesto las necesidades de ellos a las suyas propias. Vivía lejos de su desierto natal para supervisar los negocios de la familia en Estados Unidos, donde sus responsabilidades apenas le dejaban tiempo libre. ¿Cómo podía ser una mala persona sólo por pasar ese tiempo con mujeres hermosas sin compromisos ni complicaciones?

—Yo no salgo con mujeres casadas ni engaño a nadie. Todas mis citas saben que lo nuestro sólo será algo temporal.

—Igual que lo sabe el resto del mundo.

Draco puso una mueca.

—¿Y qué?

—Tu estilo de vida tiene un impacto muy negativo en nuestra familia y nuestro pueblo.

—No hay nada malo en mi estilo de vida.

—Papá no opina lo mismo.

—¿Qué quiere que haga, guardar celibato?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

Un destello fugaz de compasión brilló en los ojos azules de su hermano.

—El rey ha decretado que debes casarte.

¿El rey? De modo que era una orden real, no familiar…

Draco se tragó otra palabrota.

—¿Y ya ha elegido a mi futura esposa? —preguntó en tono incrédulo.

Harry tuvo el detalle de parecer incómodo, al menos.

—Sí.

—Eso es propio de la Edad Media.

Los ojos de Harry volvieron a brillar de compasión, pero su expresión se endureció al instante.

—¿Te niegas a cumplir la voluntad del rey?

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Draco. Sabía las consecuencias que podría acarrearle el desacato a su padre y rey. Su padre rara vez empleaba su autoridad monárquica con su familia, pero cuando lo hacía era inflexible. Si Draco se negaba a casarse con la mujer elegida por su padre, ya podía empezar a buscar un nuevo trabajo y despedirse del título de príncipe.

Lo habían educado para cumplir con su deber y no podía imaginarse desobedeciendo a su padre, a menos que la orden fuera tan disparatada que no pudiera cumplirla bajo ningún concepto. No era el caso, afortunadamente.

—Me casaré con la princesa… Suponiendo que mi futura esposa es una princesa, claro.

—Sí, lo es —confirmó Harry, sin mostrar la menor sorpresa por la rápida aceptación de su hermano.

—¿Quién es?

—La princesa Kate Vultari—dijo Harry, y soltó otra hoja sobre la mesa.

Era un informe de la princesa que incluía una foto de la hermosa mujer. Tal vez no fuera una condena tan horrible, después de todo. Lo último que quería era casarse por amor, y si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que empezaba a cansarse de las aventuras pasajeras que caracterizaban su vida amorosa.

Aún no se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de casarse, pero no se oponía del todo a la posibilidad. Además, tenía sus razones para querer una distracción más permanente de las que podían ofrecerle Pansy y las demás como ella.

—¿Cuándo es la boda?


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Qué has dicho? —Hermione se sintió como si Draco le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el plexo solar, pero lo único que había hecho era formularle una orden.

—Quiero que me encuentres una esposa.

Ella cerró los ojos por un instante, pero al abrirlos Draco seguía estando allí. Su guapísimo jefe, alto, apuesto, irresistiblemente sexy, cuya expresión apremiante confirmaba que las palabras habían salido efectivamente de sus labios y no de la imaginación de Hermione.

¿No había sido bastante horrible cuando Draco le anunció seis semanas antes que su padre había concertado su matrimonio con una princesa de una monarquía vecina? El corazón de Hermione había estado a punto de detenerse por la pasmosa facilidad con que su testarudo e independiente jefe se había sometido a la voluntad de su padre.

Posteriormente su angustia experimentó un ligero alivio cuando la princesa Kate se fugó con un antiguo novio o algo parecido y rompió el contrato suscrito por las dos monarquías vecinas. De eso hacía dos semanas, y Hermione aún estaba superando el trauma que le había dejado el decreto real.

¿Y ahora Draco quería que le buscara una esposa? ¿Por qué no la mataba de una vez en lugar de prolongar su lenta agonía? ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser peor que aquella sentencia?

De acuerdo, tal vez hubiera cosas peores, pero las secretarias también tenían derecho a un poco de dramatismo de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —le preguntó sin molestarse en ocultar su conmoción. Draco parecía muy satisfecho con su interminable sucesión de amantes, o al menos daba esa impresión. ¿Por qué de repente quería una esposa?

Era obvio que no se había enamorado de ninguna de sus amantes. Hasta donde ella sabía, y lo conocía mucho mejor que su propia familia, Draco no se había enamorado desde que tenía dieciocho años. Jamás admitiría haberse enamorado a esa edad, pero Hermione reconocía los signos de un amor verdadero y perdurable. La misma clase de amor que ella sentía…

Draco había amado a Astronia hasta el punto de pedirle que se casara con él. Sólo estuvieron comprometidos tres meses, y faltaba menos de un mes para la boda cuando Astronia murió en un horrible accidente. Hermione estaba convencida de que la pérdida de su primer amor había afectado a Draco mucho más de lo que quisiera reconocer ante nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Aun así, aquella nueva búsqueda de esposa le resultaba increíble.

—Mi padre quiere que siente la cabeza —respondió Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Cómo podía ser tan displicente? ¿Acaso no le importaba romper el corazón de Hermione en un millar de pedazos sin posibilidad de recomponerlo? Tal vez no sospechara nada, pero ¿eso lo excusaba para provocarle un sufrimiento continuo con sus pequeños escarceos amorosos?

—Pero no te ha dicho que vaya a elegir otra mujer por ti, ¿verdad?

—No.

—¿Entonces…?

—No tengo ninguna razón para esperar a que lo haga. Si me encuentras una esposa, al menos tendré la última palabra al respecto y nos casaremos según mis condiciones, no las de mi padre.

Hermione tuvo que reprimir un gemido y el impulso de golpearse la frente. Debería habérselo esperado. Draco era demasiado orgulloso para permitir que otro hombre le eligiera esposa. Habiendo recibido una merecida reprimenda, se adelantaría a su padre el rey para evitar que volviera a ejercer el menor control sobre él. Hermione podía comprender e incluso respetar esa forma de proceder, pero por nada del mundo iba a ayudarlo.

—No.

Los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron como platos en una expresión que casi resultaba cómica.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «no»? —se había quedado tan desconcertado por su negativa que Hermione sintió como si hubiera levantado una barrera física entre ellos.

—Quiero decir que si quieres encontrar una esposa —habló lentamente y con firmeza—, tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo.

El desconcierto inicial se transformó en un descontento evidente.

—No digas tonterías. No puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda.

Hermione dio un respingo involuntario, como si las palabras fueran cuchillos dirigidos hacia su corazón más que el cumplido que Draco pretendía hacerle.

—Soy tu secretaria personal, no una casamentera. Buscar esposas no es mi trabajo.

—Tú misma lo has dicho… Eres mi secretaria «personal», precisamente porque me ayudas en algo más que los negocios.

—La elección de esposa es demasiado personal.

—No, no lo es. Has elegido muchos regalos para mis compañeras, ¿por qué iba esto a ser diferente?

—¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? —amaba a aquel hombre más que a nada en su vida, pero a veces era tan obtuso que Hermione querría preguntarle si su coeficiente intelectual era tan alto como se presumía.

Draco se apoyó contra la mesa de Hermione y se cruzó de brazos.

—Esta discusión no lleva a ninguna parte, Hermione. Necesito tu ayuda.

—No lo haré —declaró ella. Sabía que no podría sobrevivir a lo que le estaba pidiendo. Ya le resultaba bastante traumático amarlo como lo amaba y saber que no había ningún futuro para ellos, pero ¿buscarle una mujer para que ocupara el lugar que ella deseaba desesperadamente? No, gracias.

—Vamos, Hermione. No me falles ahora… Te compensaré como mereces.

Lo que faltaba… Una bonificación por hacer lo único que jamás en su vida querría hacer.

—No.

Antes de que Draco pudiera replicar, empezó a sonar el teléfono y Hermione se lanzó a responder como si se estuviera ahogando y el aparato fuera un salvavidas. Alargó deliberadamente la conversación telefónica y finalmente Draco perdió su escasa paciencia y se apartó de la mesa.

Pero la mirada que le echó por encima del hombro le dijo que aquel asunto estaba lejos de acabar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco iba de un lado a otro de su despacho, irritado y perplejo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Hermione? Se había comportado de un modo muy extraño desde que su padre concertara su matrimonio con la princesa Kate. Al principio había supuesto que Hermione temía perder su empleo cuando él se casara, pero Draco le había asegurado que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. No podría salir adelante sin su eficiente e intuitiva secretaria.

Pero Hermione había persistido en su inexplicable actitud durante las dos últimas semanas, después de que se rompiera el compromiso con la princesa Kate.

Draco le daba vueltas y más vueltas, pero no conseguía entender por qué Hermione se negaba a buscarle una esposa. Al igual que su padre, le había dejado muy claro que no aprobaba su estilo de vida, pero no había llegado tan lejos como el rey a la hora de sugerir la idea del matrimonio.

Era lógico pensar que estaría encantada de elegirle una mujer para toda la vida con la que podría consultar la agenda de Draco y cosas por el estilo. De hecho, confiaba en que también la ayudaría a elegir a la secretaria personal de su esposa para que las dos pudieran trabajar conjuntamente.

Hermione tenía que saber que Draco no quería ni podía hacer algo así por sí solo. Ella sabía lo que necesitaba, con frecuencia incluso antes que él mismo. Era la persona adecuada para encontrar a la mejor candidata que cumpliera con su papel conyugal.

Draco no estaba buscando amor ni quería una esposa que no encajara con el estilo de vida que más cómodo le resultaba llevar. Hermione sabía que bajo la fachada occidental seguía siendo un jeque del desierto para quien la familia y el hogar eran piezas fundamentales aunque viviera en Nueva York.

Recordó la cara que había puesto cuando le comunicó el encargo. Se había quedado absolutamente perpleja y horrorizada, lo que sorprendió a Draco. Normalmente, su secretaria se anticipaba a sus decisiones.

Hermione sabía que él no quería que su padre controlara su vida, ni aunque fuera el rey de Zorha. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que su padre volviera a concertarle otro matrimonio, y la única manera de librarse era elegir esposa por sí mismo. Hermione tenía que saberlo, e incluso ya debería tener preparada una lista de candidatas. Su rotundo rechazo no era propio de ella. Por no decir que era del todo inaceptable.

Tampoco ayudaba que Hermione se ponía adorable cuando se llevaba un sobresalto. No era algo que ocurriera a menudo, afortunadamente. Draco no podía arriesgarse a destrozar la relación más importante que tenía con una mujer por culpa del sexo.

A su madre no le gustaría saber que Draco había colocado a Hermione por encima de ella, y de todo el mundo, en el ranking de importancia. Pero no había comparación posible. Su secretaria ejercía más influencia en su vida diaria que ninguna otra persona en el mundo.

Por desgracia, no era el tipo de mujer con quien pudiera tener una aventura y luego seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. De haber sido posible, habría satisfecho aquel deseo mucho tiempo antes y no habría acabado con Victoria, evitando la consiguiente orden de su padre. Pero sabía que si algo hubiera pasado entre ellos no habrían podido seguir trabajando juntos.

No podía perder a su perfecta secretaria por algo tan efímero como el sexo.

Pero su razonamiento no impedía que el deseo por aquella mujer carente de estilo y glamour se hiciera cada vez más fuerte, por lo que la única solución pasaba por encontrar a una esposa adecuada. Y para ello tenía que convencer a Hermione para que lo ayudara.

Ambos necesitaban protegerse de la tentación. Sabía que sería muy fácil seducir a Hermione, como lo demostraban sus miradas de inocente deseo que le habían provocado más de una erección tras el escritorio. No entendía cómo una mujer tan sosa y desprovista de sensualidad femenina pudiera afectarlo de aquella manera, pero hacía tiempo que había aceptado el profundo anhelo que le provocaba sin necesidad de buscarle explicación. Cada vez que la miraba sentía el impulso de deshacerle el severo recogido y entrelazar los dedos en sus cabellos castaños.

También quería descubrir su piel y lamer las pecas espolvoreadas como especias picantes sobre la inmaculada extensión cremosa. ¿Le cubrirían todo el cuerpo? ¿Estarían sus jugosos pechos adornados con esas pizcas de canela?

Se sacudió mentalmente. Si no dejaba de albergar fantasías eróticas acabaría necesitando duchas heladas a media tarde.

Tenía que convencer a Hermione para que lo ayudara a encontrar una esposa apropiada. Nada más.

Los recuerdos de la única relación emocional de su vida, y de lo que ocurrió después, le congelaron el corazón. Nunca más volvería a sentir el amor. Su mente, su corazón y su vida se habían cerrado para siempre a los sentimientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione se acomodó junto a Draco en Fenway Park. Habían ido a Boston por negocios y él la había sorprendido con dos entradas en primera fila para ver al equipo de béisbol favorito de Hermione. Le encantaban los Boston Red Sox y en cualquier otra ocasión le estaría sumamente agradecida a Draco por su generosidad. Pero no podía evitar la sensación de que era un soborno.

Draco no había vuelto a sacar el tema de la esposa en toda la semana, pero Hermione era demasiado inteligente como para pensar que lo había olvidado. Llevaba cinco años trabajando para Draco y nunca lo había visto claudicar tras una sola discusión. Su arrolladora seguridad e inquebrantable voluntad lo llevaban siempre a conseguir lo que quería.

Y había dejado muy claro que quería la ayuda de Hermione.

No era justo. Debería estar disfrutando del partido, no pensando en la manera de convencer a Draco de que su trabajo no era buscarle esposa y temiendo que no fuera capaz de resistirse. Era muy difícil decirle que no al hombre al que amaba por encima de todo, aunque él la viera como un mueble más de la oficina.

Draco la miró de reojo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, estoy muy contenta. Gracias.

La sonrisa que él le dedicó era tan sincera como sexy.

—Me alegro. Y no tienes por qué darme las gracias. Te mereces esto y mucho más.

Hermione ahogó un suspiro de remordimiento. Tal vez no la viera como un mueble de la oficina, después de todo. Draco la definiría sin duda como una secretaria de primera clase, pero también como una amiga. Porque ciertamente lo eran. En realidad, el príncipe Draco Malfoy de Zorha era su mejor amigo, y estaba convencida de que él pensaba lo mismo de ella.

El problema era que ella quería ser algo más que una amiga, y eso jamás podría suceder. Draco estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance, era como un jugador de una liga profesional, mientras que ella jugaba en un simple equipo de barrio.

Nada de aquello le era nuevo. Entonces, ¿por qué permitía que esos pensamientos le fastidiaran la diversión? No tenía por qué hacerlo, de modo que se obligó a devolver la atención a los hombres que estaban en el terreno de juego. Nadie tenía que saber que el resto de sus sentidos estaba más pendiente del hombre sentado junto a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco había esperado el momento oportuno para volver a abordar el tema de su futura esposa con Hermione. Fuera cual fuera la causa de su enérgico rechazo, era indudable que el tiempo la haría cambiar de opinión.

La estrategia le había funcionado con anterioridad. Primero le hacía una sugerencia a Hermione y luego le daba tiempo para que pensara en ella. Sí su primera reacción era negativa, ella misma acababa convenciéndose de que la idea propuesta por Draco era buena. Normalmente era así, y Draco confiaba en que volviera a repetirse el proceso. Pero por si acaso la había llevado a ver un partido en Fenway Park y luego le había comprado una sudadera de su equipo favorito para celebrar la victoria. Ella había elegido una prenda masculina dos tallas por encima, y negó con la cabeza cuando él le sugirió otra más favorecedora y ceñida.

No podía quejarse por su tendencia a vestir ropa holgada, ya que era una de las costumbres de Hermione que más lo ayudaban a mantener el control sobre sus hormonas. Pero hasta aquel hábito le resultaba peligrosamente tentador. Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan inconsciente de su atractivo ni tan reacia a la hora de exhibirlo.

Esperó a que estuvieran en la limusina para volver a sacar el tema, pero fue ella quien se lo puso fácil.

—Muy bien, ya me imagino a qué ha venido todo esto —le dijo, recostándose en el asiento de cuero frente a él.

Draco le sirvió un vaso de Perrier y él se sirvió un dedo de vodka. Era una lástima que Hermione no bebiera. El alcohol le resultaría muy útil para persuadirla.

—Si ya lo sabes, no tiene sentido que lo diga.

—Gracias —repuso ella, aceptando el vaso de agua con gas.

El inclinó la cabeza y ella tomó un sorbo y lo miró por encima del borde del vaso.

—Y gracias también por no negar que lo de esta noche ha sido un intento por sobornarme.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó Draco, dolido por el comentario.

Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Por una vez no llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, sino en una cola de caballo que la hacía parecer más joven que sus veinticinco años. Se había puesto la camiseta de los Red Sox que él le había comprado el año anterior y unos vaqueros que le hacían unas piernas larguísimas. Por suerte, tan holgados como el resto de su ropa.

—No estás siendo justa, Bells. Y eso no es propio de ti.

Ella hizo un mohín con los labios, tan adorable que Draco tuvo que refrenarse para no besarla.

—Oh, está bien… No ha sido un soborno. Aunque no tuvieras un motivo para hacerlo, habrías comprado las entradas para el partido —puso una mueca— y me habrías comprado la sudadera con la que voy a dormir en las noches venideras. De modo que… gracias.

La imagen de Hermione en una cama era demasiado para el control mental de Draco, por lo que la apartó rápidamente de su cabeza.

—Podría haber comprado unas entradas más baratas —dijo, aunque los dos sabían que no era precisamente tacaño. Hermione tenía muy pocas pasiones y el béisbol era una de ellas, y a Draco le gustaba complacerla lo más posible. Una secretaria tan extraordinaria como ella se merecía algún premio.

—Tal vez, pero sea como sea, sé que vas a intentar aprovecharte de mi buen estado de ánimo y de mi gratitud hacia ti.

—Si no lo hiciera, no sería tan buen negociador como soy, ¿no crees?

—Supongo que no —concedió ella. Se mordió el labio y miró por la ventanilla en silencio.

—¿Qué miras con tanto interés? —le preguntó él—. No es más que el tráfico que nos encontramos después de cada evento al que te llevo.

Ella suspiró y volvió a mirarlo. Una expresión afligida cubría sus ojos color chocolate.

—Quieres que te busque a una esposa.

—Sí —al fin había sometido su voluntad, pensó Draco. No se sentía culpable en absoluto por haberse aprovechado de ella en un momento de debilidad.

—Crees que has ganado, pero no es así —le advirtió ella con una mirada hostil.

—Siempre gano.

Ella frunció aún más el ceño, pero no intentó negarlo.

—Si de verdad querías mi ayuda, tendrías que haberme conseguido un encuentro con Big Papi —le dijo. Sus ojos brillaban con un cúmulo de emociones inquietantes.

—No tengo la menor intención de presentarte a tu héroe. Las estrellas del deporte como él también podrían beneficiarse de las ventajas de contar con una buena secretaria, y no estoy dispuesto a perderte tan fácilmente —lo dijo en tono jocoso, pero con toda sinceridad.

—¿Eso crees? Habré de tenerlo en cuenta…

—Estoy hablando en serio —la idea de que Hermione lo dejara para trabajar con los Red Sox le irritaba sobremanera, aunque sabía que no era posible.

Ella se echó a reír, pero se puso seria al instante.

—No estoy diciendo que vaya a hacerlo, pero si lo hiciera… ¿qué buscas en una esposa?

La pregunta lo pilló completamente desprevenido, y abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué decir.

—No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? —lo acusó ella.

—Por eso te lo he pedido.

—Pero, Draco… es tu futura esposa de lo que estamos hablando. No puedo reunir una lista de candidatas y pedirte que elijas.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque antes tienes que decirme lo que quieres!

Por alguna razón, el nerviosismo de Hermione lo hizo sentirse mejor.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero —y era cierto. Seguramente lo sabía incluso mejor que él.

—Parecías muy satisfecho con la elección de tu padre.

—Lo estaba, si obviamos el dato de que fue él quien la eligió.

¿Era una expresión de dolor lo que cruzó rápidamente los rasgos de Hermione? No tenía ninguna razón para sentirse dolida. Seguramente seria una ilusión óptica.

—Prefiero ser yo quien elija a mi propia esposa —dijo cuando ella permaneció callada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me estás pidiendo que lo haga yo?

—Es distinto, y lo sabes. Y deja ya de ponerlo difícil, ¿quieres?

—No soy yo quien lo está poniendo difícil. ¿Cómo pretendes que haga lo que me has pedido sin darme alguna pista?

—Muy bien. Tiene que ser atractiva.

—¿Eso es todo? —le preguntó ella en tono sarcástico.

—No. Tiene que ser culta, refinada y diplomática.

—Entiendo… —el entusiasmo inicial de Hermione se había apagado considerablemente, y Draco se preguntó si se debería a su falta de asistencia.

—Quiero a una mujer que sea el complemento perfecto para mi imagen en los negocios y en la política, como se supone que tiene que ser la esposa de un príncipe.

—Eso era evidente. Lo que no sé es a qué te refieres exactamente con «atractiva».

—¿Estás siendo obtusa a propósito? —sabía que su secretaria podía ser muy testaruda cuando quería.

—¿Eso te parece? Una vez dijiste que no entendías cómo Rose podía ser tan especial para Emmett. Está claro que tenéis gustos diferentes, como casi todo el mundo.

—Pero tú sabes el tipo de mujer que me gusta. Has visto, hablado e incluso te has ido de compras con las mujeres con las que he salido.

—Pero a todas esas mujeres les faltaba algo, o te habrías casado con alguna de ellas.

—Hasta ahora no estaba listo para casarme. Quizá si lo hubiera estado antes me habría casado con alguna de mis amantes.

—No amabas a ninguna de ellas.

—Tampoco pienso amar a mi esposa. Esto no es más que un matrimonio de conveniencia.

—Entonces, ¿qué importa que tu futura esposa sea atractiva o no?

—No seas tan simple. Una esposa guapa sólo puede reportarme ventajas.

—Lo que quieres es una esposa trofeo.

—Lo que quiero es una compañera que me aporte brillo, no que me lo quite.

—Eso es una actitud muy superficial.

—Eso es ser realista.

—Lo que sea.

Hermione era muy buena en su trabajo, pero muy inocente en otras cosas. Draco decidió explicárselo de una manera que tal vez le avergonzara, pero que no ofendería su sentido de la justicia.

—No quiero que la obligación de permanecer fiel se convierta en un purgatorio.

—¿Eso quiere decir que pretendes serlo?

—¿Fiel? Por supuesto. Los hombres de mi familia no son unos mujeriegos.

—Todas las características que has enumerado hasta ahora son bastante superficiales. ¿Qué pasa con los intereses comunes que podáis tener ella y tú?

—No son necesarios. Mientras seamos compatibles en la cama, podremos llevar vidas separadas.

Ella lo miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

—No es mejor entorno para criar a unos hijos… ¿o no piensas ser padre?

—No tengo que ser un idiota enamorado para ser un buen padre.

—Tus padres se quieren.

—¿Y?

—¿Estás diciendo que no quieres lo mismo para ti y tu familia? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

Los recuerdos de la única vez que sintió algo parecido lo asaltaron de repente, llenándole la cabeza con imágenes de Astronia.

—No todo el mundo quiere esa clase de relación. Yo no, desde luego.

—Con una actitud como ésa te vendría muy bien que te ayudara.

—Eso es exactamente lo que espero de ti.

Pero ella ya no lo escuchaba, o al menos había dejado de mirarlo. De nuevo había girado la cabeza hacia la ventanilla. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

¿Sería posible que su ultra eficiente secretaria que se vestía sin el menor estilo y que nunca salía con nadie tuviera una faceta romántica oculta bajo su severa fachada? Aquello explicaría su reacción tan negativa al matrimonio que su padre había concertado y al que Draco estaba intentando preparar. Y también explicaría por qué nunca había tenido una cita. Por muy mal que vistiera, los hombres tenían que apreciar la sensualidad que latía en su interior. Pero ella estaba esperando a su hombre perfecto… Al caballero de brillante armadura que apareciera de la nada y la enamorase locamente. En cierto modo, Draco se alegraba de que tuviera aquella faceta romántica. Gracias a ello Hermione seguía trabajado con él en vez de estar saliendo con otro.

—¿Pensarás en ello, Hermione? —le pidió, jugando la carta que ella nunca había podido ignorar—. Por favor…

Ella lo miró con una expresión inescrutable.

—De acuerdo. Lo pensaré.

Draco tenía la victoria al alcance de la mano. Sólo necesitaba un poco más de paciencia.

Su rostro debió de reflejar aquella certeza, porque ella puso una mueca de indignación.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Todavía puedo negarme.

Era una probabilidad tan irrisoria que Draco tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Ahora más que nunca debía ser prudente.


	3. el viaje

Acurrucada en el sofá de la enorme suite de dos dormitorios que compartía con Draco, Hermione fingía ver un clásico de Audrey Hepburn y Spencer Tracy con el volumen tan bajo que apenas podía oírse. Pero lo que realmente hacía era pensar en Draco. En una ocasión le dijo que su familia, y su madre en particular, se llevaría un gran disgusto si descubriera cómo viajaba con su secretaria. Y nada más decirlo se echó a reír como si la idea de que pasara algo inapropiado entre ellos fuera demasiado cómica.

¿Y acaso no lo era?

Hermione le había preguntado qué era para él una mujer atractiva, y él se había referido a sus ex amantes y a la princesa que su padre le eligió como futura esposa. Todas esas mujeres encajaban en su idea de la perfección física.

Draco salía de vez en cuando con modelos, pero prefería a las mujeres de su mismo entorno social que aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para exhibir sus joyas y carísimos vestidos. Y naturalmente a la princesa Kate, una auténtica Venus humana.

Se llevó las manos a sus pequeños pechos y frunció el ceño. Si la naturaleza la había hecho ser tan alta como muchos hombres, ¿por qué no le había dado unas curvas más voluptuosas y proporcionadas a su estatura en vez de un físico delgaducho y casi plano?

Se abrazó al cojín y frunció aún más el entrecejo. Draco no había dicho ni una sola palabra sobre la personalidad o la compatibilidad de caracteres aparte del sexo. ¿Se podía ser tan superficial?

Hermione sabía que Draco era cualquier cosa menos superficial.

¿Por qué, entonces, estaba dispuesto a casarse por conveniencia con una mujer que sólo podía ofrecerle una belleza escultural en privado y un encanto artificial en público?

Draco se merecía mucho más. Su alma inquieta y apasionada necesitaba mucho más, aunque se negara a verlo.

La pérdida de Astronia a una edad tan temprana le había afectado profundamente. Draco le dijo una vez que el dolor lo había llevado a unos lugares a los que no quería volver nunca más. Los hombres de la familia real rechazaban el mínimo asomo de debilidad, y tal vez Draco más que nadie, ya que era el menor de los hermanos y sentía la obligación de demostrar algo.

Debía de ser muy duro crecer a la sombra de dos hermanos fuertes y autoritarios hasta llegar a ser como ellos. Hermione lo había visto a menudo irritado y descontento con esa parte de su vida. Pero ¿cómo podía recurrir a una medida tan extrema?

Lo penúltimo que Hermione querría ver en su vida era a Draco enamorado de otra mujer. Pero lo último que querría ver era a Draco casándose con una mujer a la que nunca podría amar. Por mucho que le irritara su actitud actual, quería que fuera feliz.

Y jamás sería feliz, si se casaba con una cabeza hueca con la que no podría compartir más que unas apariciones en público y las actividades sexuales en la intimidad.

Se abrazó con más fuerza al cojín, sintiéndose más sola de lo que se había sentido desde que conoció a Draco. Su mundo cambió por completo cuando, con veinte años, entró en el despacho de Draco para una entrevista de trabajo.

Él había llenado su vida de luz, calor y seguridad en sí misma. La inhabilidad social que siempre la había bloqueado se esfumaba por completo cuando estaba en su compañía. Era como si, al ejercer su discreto papel de secretaria personal, fuera parte de él. Draco no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, nada que temer ante el mundo, y por tanto ella tampoco si estaba a su lado. En la oficina se había sentido como en casa desde el primer momento.

También desde el primer momento se había enamorado de él, aunque al principio no se había dado cuenta. Todo empezó con la típica fascinación que un príncipe guapo y rico ejercía en una muchacha ingenua y sin experiencia. Pero Draco no tardó en demostrarle que era algo más que un hombre apuesto y poderoso.

Hermione descubrió que se preocupaba por su familia, por el pueblo de su Zorha natal y por los más necesitados del mundo. Donaba más dinero a causas benéficas de lo que la inmensa mayoría de empresarios podría permitirse. Era atento y amable con los niños y los ancianos, y muy paciente y generoso con su insulsa secretaria personal… pero no lo bastante para pensar en ella como una posible esposa.

En un momento de locura, Hermione se había permitido imaginar que tal cosa era posible.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿Draco no había dejado claro que no esperaba ni querría amar a su futura esposa? Ni siquiera la idea de que su esposa tuviera que adaptarse a un mundo completamente distinto la echaba para atrás.

Tal vez se hubiera pasado veinte años sin atreverse a abrir la boca en presencia de otras personas, pero desde que trabajaba para Draco se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa.

Podría ser su esposa perfecta.

Hermione Grange, futura princesa de Zorha… la idea era tan ridícula que se habría echado a reír de no haber estado llorando.

Recordó el momento en la limusina cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca podría ser una candidata para Draco. Hasta ese momento había albergado una secreta esperanza, pero cuando él le dijo que quería sentirse sexualmente atraído por su esposa, de manera que sus votos de fidelidad no se vieran en peligro, Hermione supo con una certeza absoluta que no tenía nada que hacer. Porque si de algo había estado siempre segura era de que Draco no la deseaba sexualmente.

Con sus ilusiones hechas añicos, su corazón destrozado e incapaz de dormir, se removía en el sofá mientras pensaba qué le depararía el futuro. Dolor y nada más que dolor. Sin posibilidad de evitarlo. El hombre al que amaba con cada fibra de su ser iba a casarse con otra mujer. Y si Hermione lo amaba lo suficiente y era lo bastante fuerte, lo ayudaría a encontrar a esa mujer.

¿Por qué? Porque era la única oportunidad que tendría para contribuir a la felicidad de Draco. Si le negaba su ayuda, Draco acabaría casándose con un florero y se convencería de que era exactamente lo que quería para no poner su corazón en peligro.

Hermione no era estúpida, al menos no del todo, y sabía que Draco evitaba a toda costa cualquier atisbo de debilidad emocional como el que lo llevó a una experiencia traumática con dieciocho años.

No quería sufrir, y ella no podía culparlo por eso. Pero lo que Draco no entendía era que la soledad que estaba dispuesto a vivir en su matrimonio le congelaría definitivamente el corazón, sin la menor esperanza de sentir lo que aún estaba a tiempo de sentir…

Hermione no podía permitir que eso le ocurriera, y la única manera de evitarlo era encontrándole una mujer que, aparte de ser la esposa perfecta de cara a los demás, tuviera mucho más que ofrecerle.

Y si ella perdía su corazón en el intento, encontraría la manera de sobrevivir. Como fuera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco se sentó frente al desayuno que Hermione había pedido para ambos al servicio de habitaciones, y frunció el ceño con preocupación al ver que tenía ojeras y que estaba más pálida de lo normal.

—Pareces cansada. ¿No has dormido bien? ¿Estás incubando algún virus?

—No estoy enferma, pero tampoco he podido dormir mucho —sonrió forzadamente.

—¿Por lo que te pedí que hicieras?

—Sí.

—Si va a causarte tantas molestias, olvídalo —no quería que un encargo semejante le quitara el sueño. Hermione trabajaba muy duro y, al igual que él, apenas vivía para algo más que el trabajo—. Asunto zanjado.

—No será necesario.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—He decidido aceptar el encargo.

—Pero si estás… Tienes un aspecto horrible.

Ella respondió con una mueca.

—Muchas gracias, Draco.

—No es el momento para la falsa modestia. ¿Seguro que no estás enferma?

—Completamente. Y también estoy segura de que quiero ayudarte a encontrar esposa.

Draco sintió una sacudida interior, pero ignoró la sensación.

—Es un alivio.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa más sincera que la anterior.

—Me alegro.

—Gracias, pero no quiero que te pongas enferma por culpa de este encargo. Dime si es demasiado para ti.

Hermione se echó a reír.

—Claro… como si no fueras a pedirme la lista de candidatas dentro de veinticuatro horas.

—No soy tan impaciente.

—Sí, sí lo eres —replicó ella, pero su tono era jocoso y despreocupado.

Draco se sintió invadido por una gratitud tan inmensa que sin darse cuenta se había levantado y había rodeado la mesa para estrechar a Hermione entre sus brazos.

Al principio sintió que ella se quedaba rígida, pero enseguida se relajó y se abrazó a él. Su cuerpo cálido y femenino se apretó fuertemente contra el suyo, y una inevitable excitación se prendió en el interior de Draco.

No la soltó. Y ella no se apartó.

Agachó la cabeza inconscientemente en busca de su olor.

—Hueles a canela —murmuró contra sus rizos sueltos y despeinados—. Y a fresias… —su fragancia le recordaba a su Oriente natal.

—Tu madre me envía jabones y productos naturales de su herbolario particular —Hermione tenía el rostro enterrado en su cuello y apenas se la podía oír.

Draco levantó la cabeza y le puso un dedo en la barbilla para hacer que lo mirase a los ojos.

—¿Mi madre te envía cosas?

—Sí. Desde nuestro primer viaje a Zorha, cuando le comenté que me encantaban los jabones y champúes que descubrí en los baños de palacio.

—Le gustas —dijo él, y se preguntó por qué nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Tal vez porque siempre había dado por supuesto que Hermione le gustaba a todo el mundo. Podía ser tímida y testaruda, pero era encantadora.

—A mí también me gusta ella.

—Me alegra que así sea.

¿Por qué aún no la había soltado? El abrazo estaba durando demasiado y corría el riesgo de convertirse en algo que Draco no podía permitirse. Quería apartarse, pero sus brazos permanecían obstinadamente alrededor de Hermione. Ella lo miraba fijamente y sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros, entreabiertos, insinuando un atisbo de su deliciosa lengua rosada…

La respiración de Hermione se aceleró, y él supo que si bajase la mirada y le abriera la chaqueta vería sus pezones endurecidos. Pero no lo haría. Aún le quedaba suficiente cordura.

Ella se había quedado muy callada, algo nada habitual en la Hermione que él conocía. Incluso con sus discretos tacones era más alta que la mayoría de mujeres con las que Draco había salido. Lo suficiente para que a él le bastara inclinar ligeramente la cabeza y besarla. La tentación se hacía más fuerte a cada segundo, y el inconfundible deseo que ardía en aquellos ojos zafiro no lo ayudaba a pensar en otra cosa.

Hermione lo deseaba, pero era el deseo de una mujer inocente y pura que no podía saber hacia dónde se dirigía. No era una de sus amantes. Era una presencia mucho más permanente en su vida y así tenía que seguir siendo.

Aunque en aquellos momentos la tentación por saborear su inocencia virginal era irresistible.

La alarma de su PDA empezó a sonar, recordándole que tenía una reunión inminente. Al mismo tiempo el aparato de Hermione empezó a pitar desde la otra habitación.

La interrupción de los pitidos discordantes era justo lo que necesitaba para soltarla y apartarse.

—Las candidatas deberían ser más altas que la princesa Kate. Alguien como tú encaja muy bien en mis brazos…

Nada más decirlo se mordió la lengua, pero Hermione se limitó a adoptar una expresión indiferente y se dio la vuelta.

—Tomo nota.

Se fue a por su agenda electrónica y su portafolios y Draco se reprendió a sí mismo por haberse acercado al borde del desastre.

¿En qué demonios había estado pensando?

¿Por qué la había abrazado cuando tenía la excitación a flor de piel?

Otros podían pensar que su secretaria era cualquier cosa menos seductora, pero Draco sabía lo peligrosa que podía ser la inocencia.

Y por esa razón se merecía la dolorosa erección que pugnaba por salir de sus pantalones y la frustración sexual que sentiría mucho después de haberse calmado. No se explicaba cómo había podido cometer la estupidez de abrazarla.

Si la hubiera besado, habrían acabado inevitablemente en la cama.

E, inevitablemente, la habría perdido después de acostarse con ella.

Hermione era demasiado valiosa como secretaria y amiga como para permitirse perderla.

Tenía que encontrar esposa cuanto antes…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione intentaba no mirar a Draco mientras discutía con el programador de software las ventajas de invertir en su compañía. Pero le resultaba más difícil que de costumbre. Por un lado, había hecho bien su trabajo y aquél era un buen trato que un hombre tan inteligente como Draco no dejaría pasar. Por otro, perdía una y otra vez la concentración por lo bien que le quedaba la chaqueta sport sobre sus anchos hombros. Y, por alguna extraña asociación de ideas, aquella imagen le recordaba lo que había pasado en la suite del hotel.

El problema era que no estaba segura de lo que había pasado realmente.

¿Había estado a punto de besarla? Así lo había parecido, desde luego. Draco la había tenido entre sus brazos más tiempo del que duraría un abrazo normal entre un jefe y una empleada… en caso de que un jefe abrazara a su secretaria. La última vez que Draco la abrazó fue dos años antes, en el aniversario de Hermione. ¿Por qué lo había hecho esa mañana? La primera impresión era que le estaba dando las gracias por acceder a ayudarlo, pero ¿un abrazo de agradecimiento podía durar tanto? ¿Un abrazo como aquél podía etiquetarse de «amistoso»?

Y de ser así, ¿por qué en ese preciso momento? ¿Por qué no antes de haberle pedido que le buscara una mujer para casarse?

Pero lo que más desesperadamente necesitaba saber era… ¿había estado a punto de besarla?

¿El bulto que había sentido contra el vientre había sido producto de su imaginación desbocada o una prueba irrefutable de que, por imposible que pareciera… ella lo había excitado?

¿Estaría llenándose otra vez la cabeza de fantasías absurdas sobre su jefe?

Él había acabado por apartarse y había añadido un requisito más para su futura esposa. Tal vez sólo la había abrazado para comprobar que prefería a una mujer alta. Casi todas las mujeres con las que había salido eran por lo menos dos centímetros más bajas que Hermione, con su metro ochenta de estatura.

Aquella posibilidad le resultaba tremendamente desalentadora. Pero al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podía haber más humillante que el hombre de sus sueños le pidiera que la ayudara a encontrar esposa?

—¿Hermione? —levantó la cabeza al oír el tono impaciente de Draco y vio que los dos hombres la estaban mirando—. ¿Has tomado nota?

A Hermione le ardieron las mejillas y tuvo que pedirle al otro hombre que repitiera lo que había dicho. Era un despiste tan impropio de ella que sin duda recibiría un sermón del príncipe después de la reunión. Al menos, Ron, el programador, se mostró muy amable y comprensivo, y le preguntó con una sonrisa si lo había apuntado todo la segunda vez. Hermione se relajó y le respondió en un tono mucho más amistoso y cordial de lo que era habitual en ella. Tenía el presentimiento de que acabarían siendo amigos, pues sin duda habría muchas ocasiones para hablar con él siendo ella el contacto entre los dos hombres.

—Es una lástima que tu oficina esté aquí —le dijo sin pensar.

—O que la oficina del príncipe no esté aquí —respondió él al instante.

—No veo que sea ninguna tragedia —intervino Draco con voz gélida.

Hermione reprimió un suspiro y le ofreció a Ron una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Sigue enfadado conmigo por no haber prestado atención.

—No le gusta que hablen de él como si no estuviera presente —declaró Draco, hablando deliberadamente en tercera persona.

—Mis disculpas —dijo Ron. Parecía tan arrepentido que Hermione optó por no decir nada.

Unos minutos después, los dos hombres estaban proponiendo ir a cenar y a tomar una copa para celebrar el trato y Ron le preguntó a Hermione si le gustaría acompañarlos. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Draco dijo que estaba muy ocupada y que no podía ir con ellos.

Hermione se quedó tan sorprendida e indignada por el descaro de Draco que le costó esperar a que estuvieran en el hotel, pero nada más cerrar la puerta de la suite cargó contra él.

—¿Qué se supone que es tan importante para que tenga que saltarme la cena?

Él le lanzó una mirada feroz.

—Has accedido a buscarme una esposa. ¿Ya lo has olvidado?

—Aún no sufro demencia senil, aunque no tardaré en padecerla si sigo trabajando contigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Quiero decir que me parece una grosería imperdonable que rechaces una invitación a cenar sólo porque, según tú, debo pasar mis horas libres buscándote mujercita.

—Nunca te ha importado hacer horas extra.

—Nunca me habías impuesto esas horas. Y para tu información, no voy a empezar a buscarte esposa esta noche.

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres cenar con Ron?

—Creía que eso era evidente.

—Tal vez debería quedarme aquí y dejar que los dos os divirtáis un poco.

¿Había perdido el juicio?

—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

—Ron y tú. Parece que os habéis hecho muy amigos.

—¿Lo dices porque quería cenar con vosotros?

—Estabas coqueteando con él.

—Yo jamás coqueteo con nadie —ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo.

—Le sonreíste.

—¿Y eso es un delito? Tú también estabas sonriendo.

—Pero es obvio que yo no estaba coqueteando con él.

Hermione respiró hondo y probó a cambiar de táctica.

—Dime la última cena de negocios a la que no te acompañé.

—El mes pasado, cuando cené con Mike Newton para negociar el transporte de mercancías a Zorha en sus cargueros.

Era un ejemplo tan patético que casi ni merecía la pena rebatirlo.

—¡Estaba en Seattle, preparando tu llegada al congreso!

—No has especificado dónde estuvieras tú… Sólo me has dicho que dijera la última cena a la que no asististe. Y quiero que te pongas manos a la obra enseguida.

—Me pondré a ello cuando decida ponerme a ello, y no va a ser esta noche, cuando podría estar disfrutando de una agradable cena con un socio.

—Es mi socio, no el tuyo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? Nunca te habías puesto así por una simple cena de negocios.

Ya era bastante horrible que fuera a casarse con otra mujer. ¿Por qué tenía que apartarla de otras parcelas de su vida?

—No me gusta cómo te miraba Ron.

—¿Qué? —exclamó—. ¿Como si se compadeciera de mí por tener un jefe tan grosero?

—Yo no soy grosero.

—Excluirme de una cena sin pedir mi opinión no es lo que yo llamaría ser cortés y educado.

—¿Otra vez con eso?

—No había dejado el tema —dijo ella, perdiendo la paciencia por momentos.

—Lo dejamos ahora.

—¿Y eso dónde me deja a mí?

Draco tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

—¿Quieres que llame a Ron y cancele la cita para que no tengas que comer sola?

Ella no era una causa benéfica. Tal vez hubiera sido tímida y apocada cuando empezó a trabajar para Draco, pero había madurado mucho en cinco años.

—Pues claro que no, ¿o es que quieres darle a Ron una imagen irresponsable y descuidada?

—En ese caso, te quedarás aquí y te dedicarás a mi proyecto personal.

—De eso nada. Saldré a cenar por ahí —apuntó hacia la ventana—, y volveré demasiado tarde para trabajar en nada. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ponerme algo más informal.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, se dirigió a su dormitorio mientras hacía planes para su velada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco se quedó absolutamente atónico al escuchar el portazo de Hermione.

—Preferiría una esposa que no dé portazos —dijo en voz alta.

Como única respuesta recibió el ruido de otra puerta al cerrarse, esa vez procedente del cuarto de baño de Hermione.

¿Le había dicho en serio que iba a salir a cenar por su cuenta?

Boston no era Nueva York, pero también tenía una variada vida nocturna.

¿Y Hermione pensaba disfrutarla sola?

¡Jamás!

Era hora de hacer un viaje a casa, donde la única vida nocturna era escuchar los sonidos del desierto bajo las estrellas. Sí… él y Hermione necesitaban ir a Zorha. Así podría reunirse con su padre y sus hermanos y hablar de sus nuevos negocios mientras Hermione se entretenía con su madre y los jabones aromáticos.

Pero ¿qué hacer esa noche? Tenía dos opciones: podía incluirla en la cena con Ron, quien se había pasado casi toda la reunión babeando sobre su secretaria. ¿Acaso no tenía gusto… o quizá tenía más gusto que la mayoría? Draco se temía lo último. Y temía aún más que Ron viera a Hermione como una mujer fácil… y que realmente lo fuera. Un fruto maduro para ser arrancado del árbol de la virginidad.

Su otra opción era permitirle que saliera a divertirse por su cuenta. En su estado de ánimo actual, era muy probable que Hermione hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse más tarde, y como amigo suyo Draco estaba moralmente obligado a impedirlo. Si la llevaba a cenar con él, al menos podría vigilarla de cerca.

Y si Ron pensaba que iba a llevársela a la cama, Draco se encargaría de dejarlo con un palmo de narices.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. Chapter 3

Herimione se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y miró por la ventanilla del jet privado que avanzaba lentamente por la pista. Estaba lloviendo, lo que no era nada nuevo en primavera y en Nueva York, pero sí un buen motivo para irse al desierto, sin días grises y desapacibles. Pero aparte de la perspectiva de disfrutar un clima más cálido y soleado, no entendía por qué iban a Zorha precisamente en aquellos momentos.

—Dime otra por qué vamos a casa… —le pidió a Draco.

Él no hizo ningún comentario sobre el desliz lingüístico, aunque técnicamente iban a casa de Draco, no a la de Herimione. Su hogar era una granja al norte del estado, y le seguía maravillando que ella, una antigua granjera que había estudiado dos años de secretariado y administración en una modesta universidad, hubiera acabado como la secretaria personal de un príncipe.

—¿Draco?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa que no puedes ni oírme?

—Siempre estoy así antes de ir a casa. Pienso en todas las cosas que tanto añoro y que me encantará volver a ver.

Herimione sonrió.

—¿Es ésa la razón de que vayamos a ver a tu familia dos meses antes del viaje previsto? ¿La nostalgia?

Una expresión extraña oscureció fugazmente su atractivo rostro.

—En parte.

—¿Y cuál es la otra parte? Si no te importa decírmelo, claro.

—Me importa.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con un nudo en el estómago. Tal y como había temido en Boston, Draco la estaba echando poco a poco de su vida—. Bueno… como quieras. Me… hum… me pondré a trabajar en el informe para tu padre.

—¿Tienes que presentarle un informe a mi padre?

—Pues claro. Quiere toda la información posible sobre el contrato de los barcos. Me dijiste que redactara yo el informe. ¿Has cambiado de idea?

—No, claro que no. Simplemente lo había olvidado, eso es todo.

—No es propio de ti olvidar esas cosas.

—Tengo otras cosas en la cabeza.

Seguramente eran cosas de las que no quería hablar, de modo que Herimione no perdió tiempo en preguntarle.

—Podríamos examinar a las candidatas que has encontrado para mi proyecto.

Era curioso oír cómo se refería a su futura esposa como un «proyecto», aunque Draco tenía una visión estrictamente empresarial de todo el asunto.

—No he acabado, y no quiero hablar de ello hasta que haya completado la lista.

—Dijiste que te pediría esa lista en veinticuatro horas, y ya ha pasado casi una semana.

—Yo no dije que fuera a tenerla preparada —replicó ella.

No tenía ningún motivo personal para no entregarle la lista, de verdad que no. Pero encontrar un número decente de mujeres que pudieran encajar con él no era una tarea fácil.

—Tal vez si le dedicaras más tiempo a esa lista que a enseñarle Nueva York a Ron…

Herimione no se había sorprendido en absoluto cuando Draco lo arregló todo para que ella cenara con él y con Ron aquella noche en Boston, pero si acabó aceptando fue sólo porque Ron la estaba esperando. Pero se sorprendió bastante cuando Ron se presentó en Nueva York dos días después. Al parecer, tenía una reunión imprevista y del todo innecesaria con un diseñador gráfico para las carátulas de su nuevo programa de software.

—Estuviste con nosotros casi todo el tiempo —le recordó Herimione.

—No tenía otra ocupación más acuciante.

—Siempre tenemos cosas pendientes. Y la única manera de hacerlas es saber cuándo tomarse un descanso.

—Y por eso elegiste descansar con Ron.

—Igual que tú.

Draco mantuvo los labios fuertemente apretados.

—Si tan preocupado estás por el proyecto, me pondré con ello en vez de preparar el informe para tu padre. Seguro que entenderá e incluso aplaudirá la decisión.

—Eso no será necesario, y no vamos a hablarle de este proyecto.

—Como quieras…

Draco frunció el ceño al ver su sonrisa triunfal.

—Eres una mujer despiadada.

—¡Aprendí del mejor!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco observaba a Herimione, que dormitaba en el asiento. Había estado bostezando mucho antes de acabar el informe para su padre y cerrar el ordenador portátil. Desde luego que había aprendido del mejor… Herimione era una de las pocas personas que conocía que podía ganarle en una discusión.

Movió ligeramente la cabeza y Draco se fijó en las manchas oscuras que aún se advertían bajo sus ojos. Últimamente no estaba durmiendo mucho, y Draco se preguntó si sería por culpa de su proyecto personal. Tal vez debería pedirle a su madre que ayudara a Herimione, pero eso supondría recibir también el consejo de su padre, y Draco quería que aquella decisión estuviera bajo su estricto control en la medida de lo posible. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a ceder un poco si con ello conseguía que Herimione recuperara sus horas de sueño.

Tal vez su madre accediera a mantener el proyecto en secreto hasta que Draco hubiera tomado su decisión…

Le sorprendía que Herimione no le hubiera preguntado qué estaba pensando. No era propio de Draco olvidar que su secretaria estaba elaborando un informe para su padre, y quizá fuera una prueba más de lo agotada que estaba. En cierto modo, se alegraba de que no hubiera indagado en sus preocupaciones.

Herimione y él habían hablado de casi todo en los últimos cinco años, pero no estaba dispuesto a hablar de sus deseos sexuales con ella. Y menos si esos deseos estaban relacionados con ella… Necesitaba desesperadamente a una mujer para saciar su libido, pero entre los preparativos del viaje a Zohra y su apretada agenda no había tenido tiempo de encontrar ninguna.

Además, cuando sugirió ir a un pub la única noche que habían tenido libre antes del vuelo, Herimione le dejó muy claro lo que pensaba al respecto. Tenía la absurda opinión de que, si estaba buscando una esposa adecuada, no podía dejarse ver con otras mujeres. Una vez más, sus ideales románticos sacaban su faceta más intransigente.

Él no estaba de acuerdo con sus ideales, naturalmente. Pero no merecía la pena discutir en vísperas de un viaje para el que necesitaba la ayuda de Herimione. Su decisión de ir a casa había sido muy precipitada, y a pesar de que él era el jefe, ella podía causarle un sinfín de dificultades. La peor de todas, su negativa a acompañarlo.

Nunca lo había hecho, pero últimamente estaba tan susceptible que Draco no quería correr riesgos. Además, si le daba una noche libre a Herimione, lo más probable era que ella intentara quedar con Ron, quien estaba en Nueva York supuestamente por asuntos de trabajo. Aquella inquietante posibilidad lo impulsó a invitar a Herimione a cenar para hablar del viaje inminente en vez de salir a cualquier discoteca.

Ella estaba en una situación muy vulnerable, aunque no se diera cuenta. Tenía veinticinco años y aún era virgen. No se percataría de que Ron sólo buscaba una noche o dos de sexo sin compromiso antes de regresar a Boston. Ella no era como las amantes de Draco. Se entregaba demasiado y podía acabar con su corazón roto, especialmente con esos ideales románticos empañando su vista.

El deber de Draco era protegerla. Al fin y al cabo, era su jefe y ella era su responsabilidad.

Herimione emitió un ruidito adorable y se giró en el asiento. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca se hubiera percatado de lo realmente bonita que era su secretaria? Siempre la había encontrado sexualmente atractiva, pero por primera vez la veía dulce, encantadora y… y… ¿tierna?

Era muy extraño no haber descubierto aquel rasgo hasta ahora. O quizá no fuera tan extraño. Después de todo, la ternura no era un requisito para ser una secretaria eficiente y profesional.

La cuestión era: ¿por qué lo descubría justamente en ese momento?

Quizá porque no había salido con nadie desde el fiasco con Pansy. Había roto con ella una semana antes de que su hermano fuera a verlo, por lo que llevaba ocho semanas sin buscar compañía femenina y, por insensible que sonara, su libido empezaba a impacientarse.

Y lo peor era que no había alivio a la vista. La falta de vida nocturna en Zorha no sólo mantendría a su secretaria confinada en palacio, sino también a él. Era del todo impensable arriesgarse a tener una aventura discreta bajo la vigilancia extrema de su padre y sus hermanos. Estaba impaciente por volver a verlos, pero al mismo tiempo le disgustaba pensar en las inevitables restricciones.

Siempre había sido así. Al ser el menor de un clan lleno de machos dominantes, usando el término empleado por su madre y Herimione en su última visita, siempre había querido ser el dueño de su propia vida y poder influir en aquéllos que lo rodeaban.

Muchos monarcas dividían sus reinos en principados para repartirlos entre sus vástagos para seguir manteniendo la autoridad absoluta, y eso mismo había hecho el padre de Draco, a su manera, al mandarlo a Nueva York. A Blasie lo había mandado a Grecia como diplomático, y estaba preparando a Harry para que lo sucediera en el trono después de su muerte.

Mientras pensaba en su familia, había posado sin darse cuenta los dedos en la suave mejilla de Herimione. Siguió un reguero de pecas y la curva de la mandíbula, sabiendo que debía detenerse y retirar la mano.

Ella suspiró, un sonido débil y extremadamente sensual. Entonces susurró su nombre y él tuvo que reprimir el impulso de besar sus tentadores labios.

¿En qué estaría pensando para pronunciar su nombre?


	5. Chapter 4

Retiró la mano lentamente, intentando no despertarla y deseando que el roce no tuviera un efecto tan inmediato en sus pantalones.

—¿Le apetece tomar algo, señor?

Draco levantó la vista hacia el auxiliar de vuelo.

—Un Absolut.

—Sí, Alteza.

—«Señor» está bien.

El joven se puso colorado.

—Le ruego que disculpe mi equivocación, Alteza.

Por Dios… el mayordomo de su padre había estado entrenando al personal otra vez.

—Tranquilo. No es ningún problema.

—No me gustaría perder mi trabajo, Alteza.

Draco asintió. Entendía la inquietud del joven. Al igual que muchas otras cosas en su vida, aquello también estaba determinado por sus derechos de nacimiento. Pero él no había nacido para mandar, y no sabía si sentirse feliz o frustrado por su verdadera naturaleza.

De lo que sí estaba completamente seguro era de que no envidiaba la posición de su hermano mayor y heredero al trono de Zorha. Harry sería un magnífico rey.

El auxiliar regresó con un vaso de Absolut y otro de Perrier.

—Me pidió que trajera agua mineral si usted pedía una bebida alcohólica, príncipe Draco —dijo, refiriéndose a la durmiente Hermione.

La pequeña tirana… Hermione estaba convencida de que el consumo de alcohol debía seguirse de una ingesta inmediata de agua o algún otro líquido saludable, y él no iba a discutírselo. Nunca había sido muy aficionado a la bebida, y no había vuelto a tener una resaca desde que Hermione empezara a trabajar para él. La muerte de Astronia le había dejado un amargo sabor de boca que ni siquiera el vodka consiguió borrar, y aunque la etapa alcohólica que siguió a la desgracia no duró mucho, tres o cuatro meses a lo sumo, aún recordaba la mañana en que despertó tendido en la barandilla de piedra del balcón de su dormitorio.

Estaba en la segunda planta del palacio, por lo que una caída no habría sido mortal aunque sí muy peligrosa. ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para intentar unirse a la mujer que amaba en la otra vida? No era tan trágico ni tan débil, y no necesitaba el amor para seguir viviendo. Una esposa por conveniencia sería mucho mejor que arriesgarse a pasar por lo mismo.

Se terminó el Absolut y el agua y se recostó en el asiento para cerrar los ojos. Las luces de la cabina se atenuaron al instante. El auxiliar de vuelo no sólo era obediente y disciplinado con su cometido, sino también muy atento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione se despertó con una cadencia de latidos sordos y una almohada bajo la mejilla. La colonia de Draco mezclada con su olor masculino le reveló a su subconsciente contra quién estaba acurrucada en el asiento. Las persianas estaban bajadas y las luces seguían apagadas salvo las de emergencia, de modo que la cabina estaba casi a oscuras.

Se deleitó con la sensación de estar apretada contra su jefe, sabiendo que tendría que apartarse muy pronto. No quería que él se despertara y se sorprendiera a sí mismo abrazándola, aunque era obvio que Hermione había acabado en aquella postura porque se había movido en sueños, no porque él la hubiera atraído conscientemente a sus brazos.

De todos modos volvió a aspirar su fragancia varonil y se rozó suavemente contra su pecho, pues no era probable que volviera a estar tan cerca de él nunca más.

Recordó la primera vez que descubrió lo que significaban las sensaciones que experimentaba con él. Nunca había deseado a un hombre. Nunca había salido con nadie. Ni siquiera una cita por compasión con el mejor amigo del novio de su prima. De modo que cuando empezó a sentir que el corazón se le desbocaba en presencia de Draco lo había atribuido a los nervios de siempre.

Cuando empezó a respirar con dificultad se preguntó si sería asmática. Cuando el útero se le contrajo y empezó a palpitar esa parte entre los muslos que ninguna otra mano aparte de la del médico había tocado, pensó que eran espasmos musculares.

Consecuentemente, se quedó horrorizada cuando le contó los síntomas a su médico de cabecera y el amable y anciano doctor le dijo que sólo tenía las hormonas revolucionadas.

Hermione no lo creyó y pensó que no tenía un diagnóstico aceptable para todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero al día siguiente Draco la tocó, apenas un roce involuntario, inocente, y todos sus nervios se dispararon como si se hubiera activado un resorte desconocido hasta ese momento. Sus terminaciones nerviosas empezaron a zumbar frenéticamente y tuvo que reprimir el alocado impulso de tocar a Draco… de una manera no tan inocente e involuntaria.

Se sentía tan patética y desorientada que había intentado leer _La alegría del sexo_ para averiguar qué le estaba pasando, pero el libro estaba dirigido a personas sexualmente activas y Hermione no era una de ellas. Cuando llegó al capítulo del _bondage_ ligero, el corazón casi se le paró del susto y se olvidó del libro para siempre jamás.

Posteriormente, y siguiendo el consejo de otra mujer, empezó a leer novelas rosa. Eran mucho mejores, ya que al menos explicaban la relación entre los síntomas físicos y los psicológicos. Pero en otros aspectos lamentó haberse iniciado en la lectura romántica, porque aquellas novelas la hicieron enfrentarse a lo que realmente estaba sintiendo.

Estaba enamorada.

Desesperadamente, locamente, irrepetiblemente enamorada.

Draco se removió en el asiento y Hermione se mantuvo pegada a él. Era una sensación maravillosa, íntima y cercana. Cerró los ojos y grabó aquellos momentos en su memoria para los largos años de soledad que la aguardaban… Draco ya había empezado a apartarla de su vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo transcurriría hasta que ella dejara de ser su amiga, y tal vez su secretaria?

Apartó los funestos pensamientos de futuro y se concentró en el delicioso presente que estaba viviendo. Su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su amado, oyendo sus latidos, embriagándose con su fragancia varonil… Ojalá aquellos instantes pudieran durar para siempre.

Él volvió a moverse y bajó la mano por la espalda de Hermione hasta posarse en su cadera, como si allí estuviera su lugar natural.

Pero nada de eso era real. Todo estaba en su cabeza y en su corazón, y si no se movía pronto, iba a encontrarse en una situación muy embarazosa…

Con mucho cuidado, se retiró y volvió a su asiento. Se dio media vuelta y se apoyó contra el frío e inerte fuselaje para que la soledad volviera a envolverla con su mortaja invisible.

Así era su vida, su presente y el único futuro que conocería.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Draco se despertó, con todos los sentidos en alerta como siempre. Hermione seguía durmiendo a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la mampara de la cabina. No parecía una postura muy cómoda, de modo que Draco la movió con cuidado hasta colocarla en el asiento y le puso una almohada bajo el rostro.

El auxiliar le estaba preguntando con gestos si quería que volviera a encender las luces, pero Draco negó con la cabeza. Aún tenían cuarenta y cinco minutos de vuelo y no veía razón para despertar a Hermione antes de tiempo. Necesitaba descansar.

Quince minutos después, hizo que encendieran las luces y pidió que le prepararan un té a Hermione y un café para él.

El fuerte aroma del café hizo arrugar la nariz a Hermione. Abrió los ojos y sonrió, aún medio dormida, con sus ojos avellana impregnados de una emoción que Draco no reconocía ni quería reconocer.

—Hola, Draco.

—Hola.

Ella se incorporó en el asiento y se desperezó por completo. El calor de su mejilla se desvaneció cuando la almohada cayó del respaldo.

—¿He dormido mucho?

—Varias horas, pero yo también he dormido bastante.

—Lo sé.

—Seguro que te has despertado durante la noche. Siempre lo haces en estos vuelos.

—Sí —admitió ella, ruborizándose.

Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada que una taza de té no pueda curar —respondió ella rápidamente y con una sonrisa forzada.

—Le he pedido al auxiliar que lo prepare.

—Gracias.

—Tengo que cuidar de ti… Me perteneces.

Ella se echó a reír, aunque sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza incomprensible.

—No estamos en la Edad Media, Draco. La empleada de un jeque no es responsabilidad suya y mucho menos una propiedad. Yo no te pertenezco.

Él no lo confirmó, pero tampoco lo discutió. Al fin y al cabo, las palabras de Hermione tenían sentido y él aún tenía que superar una tradición centenaria.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hermione siguió a Draco al comedor privado del Palacio Real de Zorha. La sala podría parecer minúscula en comparación con el comedor oficial, pero estaba amueblada con el mismo lujo y exuberancia. El suelo de teca formaba un intrincado diseño de líneas y figuras en cuyo centro encajaba a la perfección la enorme mesa circular de mármol. El rey Lucios decía que cuando la familia cenaba unida, no tenía sentido discutir quién ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa.

Podría parecer que se guiaba por principios igualitarios, pero Hermione sabía muy bien que no era así. En realidad, el rey confiaba en no tener que recordarles a sus hijos que él era el amo absoluto, ya que todos eran plenamente conscientes de su posición. Aun así, a Hermione siempre le había gustado el miembro más viejo y respetado de la familia real.

En algunos aspectos le recordaba a su propio padre, quien también gobernaba a su familia con mano de hierro, y quien también les prodigaba el mismo afecto.

Su padre había visto lo infeliz que era Hermione en el pequeño pueblo donde había crecido y la había obligado a ir a estudiar a la ciudad. Ella se había negado por culpa de su timidez innata, pero su padre no le permitió elegir y Hermione no se atrevía a desafiarlo más que a sus otros hermanos. Lo cual fue una suerte, pues Hermione acabó agradeciéndole su decisión años más tarde.

Según él, sólo quería que su hija fuera feliz y se convirtiera en la mujer que llevaba dentro. Su madre, en cambio, se mostró mucho más sentimental. La primera vez que vio a Hermione después de que empezara a trabajar para Draco se echó a llorar de felicidad y le dijo a su hija que era la única vez en su vida que la había visto segura de sí misma.

Hermione no sabía por qué había sido tan tímida de niña ni por qué seguía encogiéndose de vergüenza cada vez que visitaba a sus padres. Ahora sólo era una timidez inicial, lo que demostraba hasta qué punto había madurado. Tal vez su carácter introvertido se debiera a que sus rasgos la habían distinguido entre los demás de una manera más indecorosa que especial.

Siempre había sido más alta que las otras chicas, incluso que los chicos, hasta los dos últimos años en el instituto. Y su pelo rizado y castaño con destellos rojizos destacaba fácilmente en cualquier sitio, por abarrotado que estuviera. O tal vez fuera por ser la segunda más joven en una familia de ocho hijos. No había sido la menor y nunca se había visto a sí misma como alguien especial.

Sus hermanos y hermanas destacaban en sus respectivas facetas o habilidades, pero hasta que Hermione no conoció a Draco no supo que ella también podía ser especial. Su labor como secretaria y ayudante personal del príncipe era muy importante y no podía subestimarse.

Si cometía un error podían perderse millones de dólares en una operación financiera o algún gobierno podía resultar ofendido. En cualquier caso, ella no cometía errores en su trabajo. Y eso la hacía sentirse mejor. Los pensamientos de Hermione la acompañaron desde que entró en el comedor hasta que se sentó junto a la madre de Draco.

—Es un placer volver a verte, Hermione —le dijo la reina Narcisa con una sincera sonrisa de afecto.

—Gracias, Alteza. Me alegra volver a Zorha.

—Y a mí que así sea. Draco ama su país.

Hermione permitió que un criado le colocara una servilleta de lino en el regazo.

—Es una lástima que no pueda vivir aquí de manera permanente.

La reina Narcisa asintió.

—Pero así son las cosas. Mi marido sabe que sus hijos no progresarían igual si los tres se pasaran la vida en su tierra natal.

—¿Y porque Draco fue el último en nacer hubo que mandarlo al exilio?

La pregunta sorprendió a la propia Hermione. No tenía la menor intención de ofender a la reina, pero sabía que Draco preferiría vivir en el desierto, entre su pueblo, en vez de pasar la mayor parte de su vida en Nueva York.

Lejos de ofenderse, la reina Narcisa la miró con un brillo de aprobación en sus ojos.

—Tiene suerte de contar con una ayudante tan leal como tú.

—Soy yo quien tiene suerte. Me encanta mi trabajo —por mucho que odiara su último encargo.

—Y se te da muy bien. Estoy muy contenta por mi hijo —alargó un brazo y apretó la mano de Hermione sobre la mesa.

Draco estaba hablando con su padre. Levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño al verlas.

—¿Qué estáis tramando?

Hermione supuso que estaba preocupado de que ella le hablara a su madre de su búsqueda de esposa y se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

—Sólo estábamos comentando lo mucho que te gusta este lugar.

—A Hermione le da pena que no puedas vivir aquí de manera permanente —añadió la reina.

Draco pareció sorprendido.

—¿Pena? Sabes que estoy muy bien en Nueva York.

—Sí, por supuesto. Pero también sé que preferirías vivir aquí.

—Aquí no podría ocuparme de los negocios internacionales de mi familia.

Hermione no estaba de acuerdo, pero no sabía cómo exponer sus argumentos en aquella comida familiar.

En cualquier caso, el rey se adelantó antes de que Hermione pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Así debe ser —dijo, en un tono tan categórico que parecía estar sellando para siempre el futuro de su hijo menor.

Y por alguna razón inexplicable, Hermione sintió lástima por Draco. Era cierto que vivía muy feliz en Nueva York, pero su sangre real condicionaba algunos de los aspectos más importantes de su vida. No era extraño que quisiera tener algo que decir sobre la mujer con la que acabaría casándose.

Pero Draco sabía que se le estaba acabando el tiempo para elegir esposa, y Hermione no podía evitar compadecerlo. Las circunstancias no podían cambiarse, y por mucho que a ella le doliese, haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que Draco fuera lo más feliz posible en la vida que le había tocado vivir.

—Eso me lleva a preguntar qué era lo que temías que me pudiera estar diciendo Hermione —dijo la reina Narcisa, demostrando que conocía muy bien a su hijo.

—¿Qué te ha parecido el informe elaborado por Hermione sobre el acuerdo naviero, padre? —preguntó Draco, cambiando rápidamente de tema. Tal vez fuera el hijo menor, pero ni siquiera su madre podía intimidarlo.

—Magnífico —respondió el rey con una de sus escasísimas sonrisas de aprobación—. Conoce muy bien nuestro país y nuestros negocios, señorita Swan.

—Después de cinco años, creo que podrías llamarla Hermione —dijo Draco en tono jocoso. Al parecer, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que las formalidades intrínsecas de la realeza dictaran todos los aspectos de su vida.

Su padre inclinó la cabeza.

—Hermione.

—Gracias, Majestad.

—Puedes llamarme «señor».

A Hermione casi se le escapó una carcajada, pero consiguió reprimirla a tiempo. Sabía que el rey Lucios hablaba en serio y que consideraba estar concediéndole un privilegio especial. Al fin y al cabo, las únicas personas a las que permitía acortar el título eran sus amigos más cercanos y sus asesores, e incluso ellos mantenían el protocolo.

—Será un honor, señor.

A Hermione no le sorprendió que la reina no hiciera un gesto similar, pues hacía tiempo que había invitado a la secretaria de su hija a llamarla por su nombre de pila cuando estuvieran a solas. Hermione siempre la había visto más como una amiga que como la madre de su jefe.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hermione se pasó la noche revisando la información que había recopilado sobre las posibles candidatas a esposa de Draco. Se estaba dedicando al proyecto con una energía renovada, pero sin el menor entusiasmo. Haría falta un milagro para hacerla disfrutar con la tarea, pero estaba decidida a aprovechar la estancia en Zorha para ultimar la lista y que Draco pudiera empezar su campaña en cuanto regresaran a Nueva York.

Estaba escuchando unas baladas románticas por su iPod, totalmente concentrada en Internet, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

Dio un respingo y soltó un grito, cayéndose de la silla al tiempo que se quitaba los auriculares de los oídos.

—¡Draco! —exclamó desde el suelo, donde se había golpeado fuertemente la cadera—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —el corazón le seguía latiendo desbocadamente a pesar de haber identificado a su inesperado visitante.

Él se agachó junto a ella y le pasó las manos por el cuerpo, supuestamente para comprobar si se había hecho daño.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione? No pretendía asustarte.

—No te había oído entrar —fue todo lo que pudo articular ella a través del nudo que le oprimía la garganta. Tenerlo cerca ya era bastante difícil, pero la manera en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a aquellas palpaciones era mucho peor.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —dijo él. Su mano llegó al cardenal de la cadera y Hermione ahogó un grito de dolor—. Te has hecho daño —observó en tono acusatorio.

—No es nada. Sólo un cardenal —tenía que apartarse de él, pero hacía tiempo que su cuerpo había dejado de cooperar con su cabeza en todo lo relacionado con Draco.

—Déjame ver.

—No —¿le estaba pidiendo que se desnudara de cintura para abajo?

—No es momento para ser recatada, Hermione.

—No voy a quitarme la ropa para que puedas examinarme y cumplir con ese sentido de la responsabilidad que tu familia ha tenido con sus empleados desde hace siglos.

—No es nada que no haya visto antes. Puedes dejarla te la ropa interior.

—No eres mi médico, y él es el único que me ve sin ropa.

Draco se puso en pie y tiró de ella para levantarla.

—Si insistes en que te vea un médico, te verá un médico.

—¡No digas tonterías! Me he caído de la silla, no de un balcón.

Una sombra cruzó fugazmente el rostro de Draco al oírle mencionar el balcón.

—Aun así, vamos a hacer que te vea un médico.

—No —se puso las manos en las caderas y lo miró con expresión feroz—. De ninguna manera.

—Insisto —repuso él sin perder la calma.

—¿Piensas llevarme a la fuerza? Porque será la única manera de que vaya a ver a un médico por algo tan nimio como un golpe en la cadera.

Draco no dijo nada. Se limitó a levantarla en brazos y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Ella chilló y lo golpeó en el hombro.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Tú ganas.

—¿Vas a ir al médico por tu propio pie y de buena gana?

—No, pero puedes examinar el golpe tú mismo.

—¿Y si considero que necesita atención médica?

—Te arrepentirás —le advirtió ella.

—Recurrir a las amenazas no es la mejor manera de ganar una discusión.


	6. Chapter 5

—No soy yo la que está intimidando aquí.

—¿Te parece que yo sí? —pareció ofenderse tanto por la observación que Hermione no pudo evitar un suspiro.

—No, pero tu actitud es enervante.

—Muchas gracias —respondió él con sarcasmo.

—Ya puedes bajarme.

Draco la dejó en el suelo, y Hermione intentó convencerse de que lo hacía de mala gana.

Se apartó rápidamente para poner distancia física entre ambos, pero no le sirvió de nada. Su cuerpo seguía ardiéndole de deseo.

—Déjame ver —le pidió él.

Era una malísima idea, pero de todos modos obedeció y se levantó la camiseta para revelar la mancha amoratada de su cadera. Draco la tocó con cuidado y Hermione se estremeció y tuvo que reprimir un inapropiado gemido de placer.

—¿Te duele?

—No estoy acostumbrada a que me toquen ahí —admitió. Tal vez fuera una confesión embarazosa, pero siempre sería mejor que ir a ver a un médico contra su voluntad.

—No parece que sea nada grave —dijo él.

Hermione volvió a bajarse la camiseta holgada de los Red Sox.

—Te lo dije.

Draco volvió a pasar el pulgar por el cardenal antes de retirar la mano, y Hermione tuvo que contenerse para no pedirle que volviera a tocarla.

—Todavía no me has dicho qué haces aquí —le recordó, intentando mantener la compostura.

—Vi tu luz encendida.

—¿Y? ¿Decidiste pasar a hacerme una visita, aunque no respondiera a la puerta?

—Es muy tarde, Hermione. Pensé que te habías quedado dormida con la luz encendida. No quería molestarte.

—No, claro… y por eso me has dado un susto de muerte.

—No era mi intención.

—Por supuesto. Bueno, ahora que has visto que no me he quedado dormida con la luz encendida, puedes seguir con lo que estuvieras haciendo.

—Aún no.

—¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

—¿Por qué sigues levantada a estas horas? Te convendría descansar un poco.

—Sabes que nunca duermo bien la primera noche después de un vuelo transatlántico.

—Eso era cierto cuando viajábamos de día, pero desde que cambié la agenda para que pudiéramos viajar de noche dormías mejor. O al menos eso decías —añadió con escepticismo.

—Y así es. Pero me puse a trabajar y… no estaba cansada —no había acabado de decirlo cuando un bostezo incontenible desmintió sus palabras. Draco frunció el ceño.

—Sin duda estás cansada. ¿Por qué estás levantada?

—¿Y tu? —cambiar de tema casi siempre le había funcionado—. ¿Qué haces levantado tan tarde?

—No podía dormir y decidí dar un paseo.

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia las puertas abiertas del balcón, a través de las cuales se veía un bonito cielo estrellado.

—No me extraña… Hace una noche preciosa.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Era lo que más querría en el mundo, pero no podía hacerlo.

—Estoy trabajando.

—¿En qué?

No podía creer que la obligara a decírselo.

—En mi nuevo proyecto.

Draco le echó una mirada de desaprobación.

—Te dije que lo dejaras si te suponía mucho trabajo.

—No es para tanto.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué estás trabajando de madrugada cuando deberías estar durmiendo?

—Porque quiero hacerlo —odiaba aquel encargo, pero quería hacerlo bien y acabarlo cuanto antes.

—Tienes que descansar. Insisto en que apagues el ordenador ahora mismo.

—Si me voy a la cama ahora no podré conciliar el sueño. Tengo la cabeza llena de información y necesito clasificarla —sabía que Draco la entendería. A menudo se quedaban en la oficina hasta altas horas de la noche, compartiendo un tentempié y una agradable charla mientras acababan algún trabajo pendiente. Aquella dedicación demostraba hasta qué punto se implicaba Draco en su trabajo, pero en el caso de Hermione, además, camuflaba el deseo por pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él.

—Entonces tienes que venir a pasear conmigo —decidió él—. Se acabó el trabajo por esta noche.

—Dijiste que querías tener la lista para hoy.

—No, nada de eso. Te pregunté si la habías acabado, nada más. No te impuse ningún plazo.

—Pero los dos sabemos que tengo que acabarla lo antes posible si no queremos que tu padre vuelva a elegirte una esposa por su cuenta.

—Asumiré el riesgo, pero no a costa de tu salud —se inclinó hacia el ordenador portátil—. ¿Tienes que guardar algo?

—No.

Él asintió y apagó el portátil, antes de cerrarlo.

—Vamos.

Ella se miró su atuendo.

—Tengo que ponerme algo o asustaré a tus guardias.

—Más que asustarlos, creo que despertarías sus deseos ocultos.

Hermione se echó a reír como si se lo tomara a broma, pero el comentario le hizo daño.

Tal y como le había prometido, se había puesto su nueva sudadera de los Red Sox como camisón. Le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, y dudaba mucho que un atisbo de sus piernas pálidas y larguiruchas pudiera llamar la atención de alguien, y mucho menos provocar el deseo de los hombres que montaban guardia en el palacio noche y día. Hermione no era precisamente llamativa, y esos hombres estaban entrenados para concentrarse exclusivamente en la vigilancia de la residencia real.

Agarró unas mallas y se las llevó al cuarto de baño para ponérselas. Salió al cabo de un minuto y sacó unos calcetines del aparador donde un criado había guardado su ropa.

Draco emitió un ruido ahogado.

—¿Crees que eso supone alguna diferencia?

Hermione se miró los calcetines y las mallas y luego miró a Draco a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que mi ropa es ofensiva?

—Creo que si piensas salir de esta habitación, deberías ponerte algo menos insinuante.

—No voy a ponerme un traje con medias y zapatos de tacón para salir a dar un paseo, Draco.

—No espero que lo hagas.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Esas mallas parecen una segunda piel.

—Siempre me las pongo para hacer deporte.

—¿En Nueva York?

—Las uso en el gimnasio, sí. ¿Por qué te suponen un problema?

—Porque son demasiado atrevidas.

—¿Atrevidas? Pero si sólo muestran lo flacas que son mis piernas.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Vamos a dar ese paseo, o no?

En vez de responder, Draco fue al aparador y empezó a abrir cajones. Sacó unos pantalones holgados de chándal y una chaqueta a juego.

—Esto servirá.

—¿Quieres que me cambie?

—Sí.

—Sabes que estás siendo ridículo, ¿verdad?

Él se limitó a tenderle la ropa, y a Hermione, sabiendo lo intransigente que podía ser su jefe en ocasiones, no le quedó más remedio que acatar sus órdenes si quería ir a pasear con él. Su deseo por acompañarlo era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, y además, tal vez tuviera razón y aquellas mallas no fueran el atuendo más apropiado para acompañar a un príncipe en Zorha.

Puso una mueca de exasperación para demostrarle lo que pensaba de su actitud y fue a por una camiseta más pequeña. La sudadera le daría un aspecto ridículo colgándole por debajo de la chaqueta.

Una vez que estuvo vestida con lo que Draco consideraba un atuendo decente, salieron de la habitación. Draco la llevó a la planta baja, pasaron junto a las cocinas y salieron al desierto que rodeaba el palacio en vez de salir al gran patio central.

Hermione no temía que pudieran perderse. Draco conocía el desierto tan bien como ella conocía su minúsculo apartamento de Nueva York, y la condujo bajo el cielo nocturno hacia un oasis cercano. A Hermione la invadieron los recuerdos de otros paseos a caballo con Draco sobre las dunas, todos ellos realizados a la luz del día.

Draco respiró hondo para llenarse los pulmones de aire.

—Me encanta el olor del desierto. -Hermione sólo podía distinguir el olor seco de la arena, pero estaba segura de que Draco podía percibir muchas más fragancias.

—Siento que lo eches tanto de menos en Nueva York.

—Eso dijiste en la cena.

—¿Estabas escuchando?

—No, pero después de cenar le pedí a mi madre que contara vuestra conversación.

—¿Por qué? ¿No confiabas en que fuera a mantener en secreto tu búsqueda de esposa? —la desconfianza de Draco le resultaba horriblemente dolorosa, sobre todo cuando ella estaría dispuesta a confiarle su vida.

«Pero no estás dispuesta a confesarle tu amor», le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza que sonaba sospechosamente parecida a la de su padre.

«Esa confesión sólo podría traernos problemas. Él no quiere mi amor», se defendió ella.

«¿Estás segura?», insistió la voz.

«¡Sí!». Estaba completamente segura, y desearía no estarlo.

—Claro que confiaba en ti —dijo Draco, interrumpiendo la discusión que estaba manteniendo con ella misma—. Nunca has traicionado mi confianza, Hermione.

—Me alegro de que te des cuenta.

—Quería saber qué te había impulsado a hacer esos comentarios durante la cena.

—¿No te imaginaste cuál podía ser la razón?

—La verdad es que no.

—Eres mi amigo, Draco. Quiero que seas feliz.

—Soy feliz, Hermione.

—Serías más feliz si vivieras aquí.

—No, te equivocas.

Hermione habría intentado rebatirlo si él no le hubiera puesto la mano en el hombro para hacerla callar.

—Es cierto que echo de menos el desierto cuando estoy lejos de él. Echo de menos a mi pueblo, a mi familia… todo lo que tengo aquí. Pero cuando estoy aquí, Hermione, también echo de menos Nueva York. Prefiero el ritmo de vida que llevo en la ciudad, aunque admito que es un alivio poder venir a casa de vez en cuando.

—Claro… Aquí no podrías mariposear con tus mujeres —dijo Hermione en tono amargo. Draco se echó a reír.

—¿Mariposear? Qué palabra más anticuada…

—Tal vez sea una chica anticuada.

—Eres una joya, mi querida amiga.

Una ola de calor la recorrió por dentro, aliviando su amargura anterior.

—Gracias.

—En cualquier caso, según tú, ya no puedo seguir mariposeando.

Fue el turno de Hermione para reírse.

—Yo no soy tu padre. No puedo ordenarte que acates mis deseos.

Draco se detuvo. La luna llena iluminaba su rostro casi como fuera de día.

—Ejerces más influencia sobre mí que cualquier otra persona, Hermione.

—Yo no diría tanto.

—Tal vez yo tampoco debería decirlo —admitió él con una sonrisa—. Empezarás a pensar que puedes mandar sobre mí…

Hermione volvió a reírse, con más fuerza esa vez.

—Tranquilo, Draco. Nunca cometeré el error de pensar que alguien puede mandar sobre ti.

—¿Ni siquiera mi padre?

—Ni siquiera él. Si obedeces sus órdenes es porque tú decides hacerlo. Si te impusiera algo que no puedes aceptar, no tendrías problema en alejarte de tu familia en vez de someterte.

—Como hizo la princesa Kate.

—¿Crees que su familia la habrá desheredado? No le dieron publicidad a su boda, y en la prensa sólo apareció una foto de ella con sus tíos y su nuevo marido un día después de casarse.

La expresión de Draco se cubrió de tristeza por un segundo.

—Su padre es mucho más tiránico que el mío. Creo que es muy posible que la deshereden.

Hermione había conocido al hermano mayor de la princesa en una recepción en palacio, pero no a ella.

—No me imagino a su hermano dándole la espalda.

—Tal vez, pero lo que está claro es que mis hermanos se pondrían de parte de mi padre.

—Creo que te equivocas —los príncipes eran leales hasta la muerte los unos con los otros, aunque hubiera sido Harry quien le llevara la orden de su padre a Draco.

—Eso es del todo irrelevante, y en cualquier caso no tengo la menor intención de desafiar a mi rey.

—Ya lo sé, pero creo que haces muy bien en adelantarte a sus movimientos como ahora —le dijo con toda sinceridad, por mucho que a ella le doliese.

—Tendré que creérmelo —dijo él en tono jocoso—. Lo tuyo no son los halagos fáciles, y no dudas en criticarme cuando crees que estoy haciendo alguna tontería.

—Tienes razón —corroboró ella con una sonrisa.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad?

—Estoy hablando a la luz de la luna con mi mejor amigo.

—¿Soy tu mejor amigo, Hermione?

—¿Lo dudas? ¡No me queda tiempo para otras amistades!

Los rasgos de Draco se contrajeron en una mueca de remordimiento.

—Tal vez deberíamos reajustar tu horario laboral cuando volvamos a Nueva York.

Ella se encogió de hombros, aunque por dentro volvió a encogerse de dolor. Aquello era otra prueba de que Draco se estaba alejando de ella y de su amistad. No quería ser su mejor amigo…

—¿Vamos al oasis?

Draco miró a su alrededor y suspiró.

—Creo que deberíamos volver a palacio y a la cama.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Sé que pensabas dar un paseo más largo, pero insistes en volver porque te preocupas por mí —una vez más, sabía que no tendría sentido discutir.

—A los dos nos vendrá bien dormir un poco.

Pero si hubiera salido a caminar en solitario no habría regresado tan pronto. Aquello la hizo sentirse, mal, pero intentó ignorar los remordimientos. Si sus previsiones sobre el futuro de Draco se cumplían, necesitaría tantos recuerdos de él como pudiera albergar para la fría y triste soledad venidera.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Draco entró sin invitación en la habitación de Hermione por segunda vez en menos de ocho horas. Al igual que la noche anterior, llamó con los nudillos a la puerta, y tampoco esa vez recibió respuesta. La noche anterior ella había estado escuchando música y no lo había oído. Y esa mañana estaba durmiendo tan profundamente que no la habían despertado los golpes.

Se detuvo junto a la cama y sacudió la cabeza mientras la contemplaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía completamente tranquila y relajada. Ni siquiera en el avión se había desprendido de todo el estrés acumulado, pero allí, en Zorha, parecía sentirse como en casa. O incluso mejor que en casa.

Eran casi las siete, y Draco estaba seguro de que el despertador de Hermione estaría programado para esa hora. Intentando no hacer ruido, agarró el aparato y desconectó la alarma. El despertador digital no podría desentonar más en aquella habitación decorada como un antiguo harén. Draco no entendía cómo su madre había podido asignarle a Hermione aquel dormitorio, pero en ninguna de sus visitas le había pedido que la cambiara de sitio. Hermione siempre había estado encantada con sus aposentos, y a Draco le gustaba ver feliz a su secretaria.

Atravesó sigilosamente la atención y corrió las gruesas cortinas del balcón. Hermione necesitaba dormir, y él se ocuparía de que así fuera. Podía permitirse un día sin trabajar. Desenchufó el ordenador portátil y lo sacó de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Fue entonces en busca de su madre y le pidió que le comunicara sus planes a Hermione cuando se levantara. También le pidió que se asegurara de que Hermione se pasaba todo el día descansando. A continuación, abandonó el palacio con su padre y su hermano.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hermione se despertó lentamente, invadida por una deliciosa sensación de felicidad. Había tenido un sueño maravilloso con Draco. Los dos estaban casados y enamorados, y habían ido a Zorha con sus cuatro hijos. Un niño de diez años, tan serio y formal como su padre; una niña de ocho, que había heredado de su abuela el porte real y la irrefrenable tendencia a meterse en los asuntos ajenos; un niño castaño y robusto de cinco años que a Hermione le recordaba a su hermano mayor, y una niña preciosa de pocos meses que era la alegría de sus padres.

El sueño había sido tan real que Hermione sonrió mientras se estiraba bajo las sábanas de algodón egipcio. No quería abrir los ojos, pero se le escapó una risita al pensar en los cuatro hijos. No le costaba imaginarse a Draco como el padre cariñoso y atento de un montón de críos.

Pero por muy real que fuera el sueño, ella jamás podría ser la madre de esos niños. La amarga realidad hizo añicos la ilusión y la obligó a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que notó fue que las cortinas estaban echadas, y no recordaba haberlo hecho antes de acostarse. Lo segundo, que eran casi las once de la mañana. La alarma no había sonado, y Hermione estaba convencida de haberla programado. Lo tercero, que el ordenador portátil había desaparecido del escritorio barroco donde le gustaba trabajar cuando estaba en Zorha.

Se incorporó en la cama y se frotó los ojos, pero todo siguió igual. ¿Cómo había podido dormir tanto? No era normal en ella, ni siquiera sin despertador… De acuerdo, tal vez necesitaba recuperar el sueño perdido como Draco había estado diciéndole, aunque de ninguna manera lo reconocería ante él.

Draco siempre creía estar en posesión de la verdad. Y de todos modos sabría la verdad, ya que Hermione se había despertado casi al mediodía.

Pero aunque Draco hubiera estado en lo cierto, seguía sin haber explicación para las cortinas echadas, la alarma apagada o el ordenador desaparecido. Algo le decía a Hermione que no obtendría respuestas hasta que hablara con su jefe, y eso significaba que debía levantarse.

Media hora más tarde, después de haberse duchado y vestido con la ropa cómoda y carente de estilo de siempre, se dirigió hacia la planta baja del palacio. Uno de los guardias le indicó el despacho privado de la reina, y una voz regia y autoritaria la hizo pasar cuando llamó a la puerta. Hermione entró en una bonita habitación, decorada con un gusto exquisitamente femenino, que obviamente servía como lugar de trabajo.

—Buenos días, Hermione —la saludó la reina, despidiendo a su secretaría—. Espero que hayas dormido bien.

—Más de lo que debería —respondió Hermione en tono arrepentido—. No oí la alarma.

—Creo que mi hijo la desconectó cuando fue a verte esta mañana.

—¿Draco vino a verme? —¿otra vez?

La reina asintió.

—Fue a decirte que iba a pasar el día con su padre y con Harry.

—¿Pero entró en mi habitación y desconectó la alarma? —tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Draco. No quería que se tomara esas libertades y la sorprendiera mientras se estuviera vistiendo o desnudando. A él tal vez no le importara verla medio desnuda, pero a ella desde luego sí—. ¿Por qué no me despertó?

—Creo que le pareció que necesitabas descansar —dijo la reina con una sonrisa—. Y también dijo que se te confiscara el ordenador para el resto del día.

—Aún me queda mi PDA —dijo Hermione en tono desafiante. No era tan cómodo como el portátil, pero podía tomar notas y tenía acceso a Internet. Cualquier cosa con tal de seguir trabajando. No le gustaba que nadie le marcara su agenda, y menos cuando su encargo actual le resultaba tan urgente y desagradable.

—Tenía la esperanza de que me hicieras compañía esta tarde.

A Hermione se le encogió el corazón. Sabía que Draco estaba detrás de aquella invitación, pero no podía ofender a la reina.

—Por supuesto, Majestad.

La reina arqueó una de sus finísimas cejas. Estaban solas en el despacho y el tratamiento formal era totalmente innecesario, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Hermione, sin embargo, se dio por aludida y abandonó las formalidades.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

—Me gustaría ir de compras —respondió Narcisa. Hermione no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Tu hijo.

Su respuesta pareció sobresaltar a la reina.

—¿Mi hijo?

—Sí. Cree que puede salirse siempre con la suya. Supongo que te ha pedido que te asegures de que hoy no trabaje, ¿verdad?

—Correcto.

—¿Alguna vez ha ido Draco de compras contigo, Narcisa?

—No, no ha tenido el placer —respondió la reina, sonriendo.

—Yo tampoco lo he tenido desde hace un año, por lo menos, y la verdad es que me encantaría. Voy por mi bolso.

—No es necesario.

—Pues claro que sí —insistió Hermione, aunque sabía que tendría que ser muy rápida y previsora si esperaba pagar sus propias compras.

No pudo dejar de sonreír mientras iba a su habitación en busca de su bolso. Si la intención de Draco había sido que Hermione se relajara sin su ordenador, había cometido un error de cálculo. Ir de compras con su madre podía ser divertido, pero en ningún caso sería una actividad tranquila y relajante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	7. Chapter 6

Aquella noche Hermione se dio un baño caliente y relajante con un aceite especial que la reina Narcisa le había regalado. Los pétalos flotaban en la superficie y acariciaban eróticamente la piel desnuda de Hermione.

Estaba segura de que no había sido ésa la intención de su amiga cuando le envió una cesta llena de pétalos. La única intención de Narcisa era colmarla de dádivas y atenciones, aunque no fuera lo habitual entre una reina y una secretaria.

Hermione no estaba segura, pero creía que la reina había descubierto el amor secreto por su hijo desde mucho tiempo atrás. Nunca le había dicho ni insinuado nada, pero sí le había echado más de una mirada de complicidad femenina.

En cualquier caso, tenía que admitir que se lo había pasado muy bien yendo de compras con ella. Incluso se había olvidado de la búsqueda de esposa para Draco durante un buen rato.

—¿Es que nunca respondes a la p…? —la voz de Draco se cortó bruscamente cuando apareció en la puerta del cuarto de baño de Hermione, llenando el hueco con su inmenso tamaño.

Hermione ahogó un grito y se incorporó en la bañera, lamentándose por no haber tenido una necesaria charla con Draco por teléfono. Buscó frenéticamente algo con lo que cubrirse, pero la toalla estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance y la manopla no parecía lo más apropiado. Desprovista de defensas, dobló las rodillas en un desesperado intento por ocultar su desnudez tras las piernas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a hablar contigo —respondió con voz vacilante, sin hacer el menor ademán de girarse.

—No es un buen momento —murmuró ella, sin saber cómo podía reaccionar.

Draco carraspeó torpemente.

—Ya lo veo…

Desde luego que veía algo. Sus ojos la estaban devorando sin perder detalle, o al menos eso parecía. A Hermione le costaba creerlo, porque no era, ni mucho menos, el tipo de Draco. No era sensual, ni sofisticada, ni siquiera atractiva.

—Podrías haber llamado —lo acusó, enfadada por ser tan sosa y vulgar.

—He llamado. Pero no has respondido.

—No te he oído.

—Por eso he entrado.

—No deberías haberlo hecho.

—Deberías haber cerrado esta puerta —replicó él, sin moverse de su sitio.

Era evidente que la desnudez de Hermione no le afectaba en absoluto y que pensaba decir lo que había ido a decirle.

—Estoy en mi cuarto de baño privado —arguyó ella—. No creí que fuera necesario cerrar la puerta.

—Es obvio que te equivocaste.

—Y es obvio que tú has olvidado tus buenos modales… ¿o sólo los olvidas conmigo porque no soy digna de ellos?

—¿Qué? —exclamó él. Parecía sinceramente ofendido—. Hermione, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?

—Tienes que marcharte, Draco.

—¿Marcharme?

—Marcharte —dejó escapar una tensa exhalación—. Estoy desnuda, por si no te has dado cuenta.

—Me he dado cuenta —corroboró él, en un tono tan intenso que le provocó un estremecimiento a Hermione.

—Draco, no puedes entrar en mi habitación como si tal cosa.

—Anoche pude hacerlo sin problemas… y esta mañana.

De modo que era capaz de admitirlo y todo. La irritación empezó a apoderarse de ella.

—Quiero que me devuelvas mi ordenador. Y ahora sí tenemos un problema.

No podía creer que estuvieran teniendo aquella discusión.

¿Por qué Draco no se había marchado en cuanto vio que estaba en el baño?

¿Acaso su desnudez le resultaba tan indiferente que no merecía la menor atención?

Hermione siempre había sabido que Draco no la deseaba como los hombres deseaban a las mujeres, pero que despreciara su feminidad por completo era un golpe demasiado fuerte para su pobre ego.

—Me marcharé.

Hermione puso una mueca. ¡Por fin!

¿Desde cuándo su brillante jefe se había vuelto tan obtuso?

Pero Draco siguió sin moverse.

—Draco —dijo en tono impaciente. Todo sería más fácil si únicamente se sintiera avergonzada por estar desnuda en su presencia, pero no era así. La situación le provocaba otras sensaciones mucho más peligrosas—. ¿Quieres marcharte de una vez?

Draco pareció sacudirse mentalmente.

—Sí, por supuesto. Te pido disculpas por irrumpir en tu cuarto de baño.

Si sólo hubiera irrumpido en su cuarto de baño y no en su intimidad…

Al no recibir más respuesta, suspiró profundamente y se giró sobre sus talones. Se chocó con el marco de la puerta con una torpeza nada habitual en él y desapareció en la habitación.

Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta abierta durante unos segundos, esperando oír un portazo procedente del dormitorio. Pero no le llegó ningún ruido.

—¿Draco? —lo llamó.

¿Sería capaz de haberse marchado dejando abierta la puerta de su dormitorio?

Si así fuera, iba a matarlo.

—Estoy aquí, Hermione.

—Me estoy bañando. Lo que tengas que decirme puede esperar —le dijo, por si acaso Draco tenía la absurda idea de que iba a interrumpir su bien merecido baño para hablar con él envuelta en una toalla.

—Ya sé que te estás bañando —repuso él. Dijo algo más, pero Hermione no pudo oírlo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigues en mi habitación?

Draco volvió a murmurar algo incomprensible.

Hermione estiró las piernas y se recostó en la bañera para intentar relajarse y aliviar el dolor que Draco le había provocado con su rechazo inconsciente.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Draco estaba de pie en el dormitorio de Hermione, obligándose a no volver al cuarto de baño. Pero la imagen del cuerpo rosado de Hermione notando entre los pétalos que llenaban la bañera de estilo romano se había quedado grabada en su cerebro y estaba causando estragos en su cordura.

El chapoteo que salía del baño lo estaba volviendo loco.

¿Se estaría lavando?

¿Se estaría frotando aquella piel de aspecto exquisitamente suave con un jabón que la impregnara de una fragancia tan embriagadora e irresistible como ella misma?

—Deja de hacer eso, por favor —dijo en voz alta.

—¿Que deje de hacer qué? —preguntó ella, tan ingenua como siempre.

—Chapotear en el agua.

Un breve silencio siguió a sus palabras.

—¿Has estado mucho rato bajo el sol hoy? —le preguntó ella.

—No.

—Yo creo que sí —Draco oyó cómo se ponía de pie en la bañera—. Te debería ver un médico.

Se disponía a salir de la bañera para examinarlo… Si la veía aparecer con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo mojado Draco perdería el poco control que aún conservaba. Su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, pero su cabeza se negaba a ser tan débil.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El ruido de unas rápidas pisadas y un fuerte portazo fueron la única respuesta a la sugerencia de Hermione sobre el médico. Frunció el ceño y decidió que la situación requería pasar a la acción. Se envolvió con una toalla y salió al dormitorio, donde llamó por teléfono a los aposentos del rey y la reina.

Respondió el monarca en persona.

—¿Draco?

—Soy Hermione, Majestad.

—Señor.

—Señor —en aquellos momentos la forma de dirigirse a él no figuraba en su lista de prioridades.

—Creía que Draco iba a hablar contigo.

—Acaba de estar en mi habitación, y se ha comportado de un modo muy extraño. ¿Le ha dado mucho el sol, señor?

—No que yo sepa. Hemos montado a caballo durante un par de horas y el resto del tiempo lo hemos pasado hablando de negocios a cubierto.

—¿El sol era muy fuerte?

—No me he dado cuenta.

—Mmm… tal vez sólo necesita una buena noche de sueño.

—¿A qué te refieres con que se ha comportado de modo muy extraño? —le preguntó el rey en tono divertido.

—Parecía muy lento al razonar —era todo lo que estaba dispuesta a decirle. El rey Carlisle no tenía por qué saber que su hijo la había sorprendido desnuda en el baño.

—Entiendo —repuso él, aunque era obvio que no entendía nada.

—Gracias por su tiempo, señor.

—No hay de qué. Puedes llamar siempre que lo necesites.

Parecía haber un mensaje implícito en sus palabras, pero Hermione se limitó a darle las gracias de nuevo y colgó. Volvió lentamente al cuarto de baño, pensando en Draco.

¿Qué le había pasado para comportarse de aquella manera?

¿Y por qué había ido a verla?

Antes de que empezara a apartarla, Hermione habría creído que sólo quería contarle su día. Durante los últimos cinco años habían compartido sus experiencias e impresiones cada vez que se reencontraban tras una breve separación. Hermione había oído más sobre sus amantes de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero aun así disfrutaba de la intimidad compartida.

Era obvio que Draco no había ido a hablarle de sus amantes aquella noche. Tal vez había surgido un imprevisto en sus negocios y quería saber la opinión de su secretaria, o simplemente informarla. En cualquier caso, y como ella le había dicho, el asunto tendría que esperar.

Volvió a meterse en la bañera y dejó que el agua caliente disolviera sus preocupaciones. No podía cambiar el extraño comportamiento de Draco, y mucho menos entenderlo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era disfrutar del baño, confiando en no sufrir más interrupciones.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Draco describió un arco descendente con la gumia, ejecutando impecablemente la técnica milenaria que los hombres de su familia habían aprendido de una generación a otra. La espada curva parecía haber sido forjada para adaptarse perfectamente a su mano. Y en realidad así había sido.

Sin embargo, por muy satisfactoria que fuera la práctica de la esgrima, no le estaba sirviendo para olvidar la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Hermione. Su reacción no tenía sentido.

Una cosa era sentir deseo sexual por su secretaria, pero le resultaba intolerable que la simple imagen de ella en la bañera le hubiera bloqueado las neuronas y lo hubiera dejado de piedra en la puerta del baño. Había hecho el ridículo, hasta el punto de que ella había temido que hubiera sufrido una insolación.

—¿Te apetece un duelo? —la voz de Harry interrumpió sus inquietantes divagaciones.

Draco se giró hacia su hermano, quien al igual que él iba desnudo de cintura para arriba. Al parecer él también quería ejercitarse un poco.

—Desde luego.

Sin mediar palabra, Harry se puso en guardia y cruzaron sus espadas. Estuvieron batiéndose durante media hora, ambos luchando con denuedo y entrega para superar al otro. Harry lo aventajaba en años y estatura pero Draco se negaba a retroceder y consiguió mantener el tipo hasta que finalmente los dos bajaron las armas e hicieron una reverencia.

—¿Has derrotado a tus demonios? —le preguntó Harry.

—¿Por qué crees que estaba luchando contra mis demonios?

—Reconozco esa expresión en tus ojos, porque yo también la he tenido.

Las preocupaciones volvieron a asaltar a Draco.

—¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero Edawrd vio un destello fugaz de amargura.

—¿Va todo bien entre papá y tú? —insistió.

—Todo lo bien que puede ir entre dos hombres testarudos y empeñados en salirse con la suya.

—No envidio tu situación —dijo Draco.

Harry se secó la cara, el pecho y los brazos con una pequeña toalla.

—Lo sé. Blaise y tú sois demasiado listos para esas cosas.

—Los dos te queremos —dijo Draco, secándose también el sudor.

—Yo también os quiero —respondió Harry con un atisbo de sonrisa.

—¿Incluso cuando tienes que recorrer medio mundo para transmitirme un ultimátum de papá?

—Sobre todo cuando tengo que hacer eso. Me sentí muy mal por ti, y no puedo decir que lamentara que la princesa Kate rompiera el compromiso.

—Gracias —tal vez Hermione tuviera razón y sus hermanos lo apoyaran si decidía no acatar la voluntad de su padre—. Un hombre ha de elegir a su propia esposa.

—Así es.

—Quiero a Hermione —declaró Draco, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por pronunciar aquellas palabras en voz alta.

Su hermano no pareció sorprenderse en absoluto.

—No has hecho nada por conseguirla.

—Trabaja para mí.

—Y está bajo tu protección —añadió su hermano. Tal vez Hermione no entendiera aquel concepto, pero Harry lo entendía muy bien—. ¿No puedes casarte con ella?

La pregunta desconcertó a Draco.

—No es una princesa.

—Y tú no eres el heredero al trono, lo que tiene ciertas ventajas… como elegir a la esposa que quieras, por ejemplo.

—Nuestro padre aún no ha entrado en el siglo XXI.

—Lo mismo pensaba yo, antes de que Blaise se casara con Rose.

—Blaise ama a Rose. Se habría casado con ella de todos modos.

—Y sin embargo se arrastró a los pies de papá para conseguir su aprobación.

—Amor… —masculló Draco. En sus labios la palabra sonaba como una maldición, porque para él realmente lo era.

—_Inshallah_ —«si Dios quiere».

—No quiero una esposa que me haga ser tan vulnerable.

—Es lógico —corroboró Harry. Él más que nadie había visto el sufrimiento de Draco por la pérdida de Astronia—. Pero eso sigue sin resolver la cuestión de Hermione.

—La deseo y no puedo tenerla. He de hacer algo.

—Espero que tengas un buen plan —dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa—. Hacía años que no te empleabas a fondo en un duelo a espada.

Draco también lo esperaba. Porque la reacción de su cuerpo a la imagen de Hermione desnuda no podía tolerarse bajo ningún concepto.

No podía acostarse con ella. Aunque no se lo impidieran sus instintos ancestrales, estaba seguro de que una aventura entre ambos le haría perder a su perfecta secretaria.

Y también había otra razón que no había reconocido hasta ahora. Si se casaba con Hermione, la amistad y el deseo que sentía por ella se transformarían en algo más… En el único sentimiento que Draco no quería.

De todas las mujeres del mundo, Hermione era la única que jamás podría ser una esposa apropiada para él.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hermione se pasó los siguientes días asistiendo a reuniones con Draco y su familia o con los socios empresariales de Zorha, y en los huecos libres que le dejaba su agenda se dedicaba a seguir buscando candidatas para Draco.

La búsqueda no iba todo lo rápido que le habría gustado, ya que la reina Narcisa demandaba su compañía todos los días. Hermione sabía lo mucho que la reina echaba de menos la compañía de sus hijas y disfrutaba mucho del tiempo que pasaba con ella, pero necesitaba acabar el proyecto personal de Draco.

Sin embargo, cuanto más cerca estaba de completar la búsqueda, más segura estaba de algo. No podía seguir trabajando para él. El dolor que le provocaba su amor no correspondido era insufrible y no dejaba de crecer. Nunca pensó que fuera a ser fácil, pero la búsqueda de candidatas estaba siendo la peor tortura posible.

Primero debía crear el perfil de la esposa ideal, el tipo de mujer que pudiera hacer más feliz a su amado y que reuniera todas las virtudes que ella jamás podría tener, como una belleza despampanante, un aura de sofisticación y refinamiento y una educación exquisita. Pero aún peor eran los rasgos que compartía con esa mujer ideal, porque a medida que la lista crecía aumentaba su deseo de ser ella misma la candidata perfecta.

Por desgracia, ninguna belleza interior podría compensar la falta de atractivo físico que tanto demandaba Draco. Había dejado muy claro que debían ser compatibles en la cama, y para ello tenía que encontrar atractiva y sensual a su esposa.

Por todas esas razones envidiaba a muerte a todas las mujeres que cumplían los requisitos. No debería ser tan mezquina, pero no podía evitarlo. La certeza de que cualquiera de esas mujeres podía aspirar a la vida que ella tanto anhelaba le roía las entrañas de manera inexorable, anticipando el sufrimiento que sentiría cuando Draco acabara casándose con una de ellas.

No podría aceptar un castigo semejante, y ni siquiera podría soportarlo. Su única salida era dejar de trabajar para Draco, aunque aquella solución la empujara definitivamente al abismo.

Su jefe aún no se había comprometido y ella ya se sentía horriblemente desgraciada.

La única duda era cuándo presentar su dimisión, si después de haber acabado la lista o esperar a que Draco se casara. El corazón le exigía quedarse a su lado el mayor tiempo posible, pero su cabeza se negaba a olvidar el modo en que Draco la estaba echando de su vida. No podría trabajar para él si no eran amigos. Quedarse sería aún peor que marcharse.

Tenía que hacerlo lo antes posible, porque no sabía cuánto sufrimiento podría seguir soportando.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Draco se fijó en que Hermione parecía más demacrada cada día, y cuando su madre también lo mencionó supo que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. No quería que Hermione se pusiera enferma.

La llevaría a visitar a Blaise y a su nueva esposa, Rose, quienes se habían comprado una casa a las afueras de Atenas. Aprovecharía la oportunidad para preguntarle a Blaise si sabía qué le ocurría a Harry, y la animada vida nocturna de la capital griega ayudaría a Hermione a distraerse del trabajo.

Siempre había tenido una dedicación total, pero en los últimos días sólo se separaba del teléfono y del ordenador durante las comidas o cuando la reina se la llevaba de paseo. Draco sabía que se quedaba trabajando hasta muy tarde, aunque no había vuelto a cometer la imprudencia de entrar en su dormitorio.

En sus frecuentes paseos nocturnos había visto que salía luz por debajo de la puerta, y durante el día la veía con ojeras y consumiendo demasiado café.

Un fin de semana en Atenas era exactamente lo que Hermione necesitaba. Y Draco se encargaría de que dejara su trabajo en el palacio.


	8. Chapter 7

Hermione miró por la ventanilla mientras el jet privado de la familia de Draco se disponía a tomar tierra en un pequeño aeropuerto a las afueras de Atenas. Blaise habría mandado seguramente un coche a recogerlos, o quizá estuviera esperándolos él mismo.

Hermione había protestado por aquel viaje, pero sin mucha vehemencia. Les tenía mucho cariño a Blaise y a su esposa, y aquélla sería la última ocasión que tuviera de verlos, ahora que había decidido presentarle su dimisión a Draco junto al informe completo de las candidatas. En cuanto dejara de trabajar para el príncipe, las vidas de la familia real de Zorha estarían fuera de su alcance.

Al igual que hacía antes de cada aterrizaje, Draco comprobó que Hermione se hubiera abrochado el cinturón de seguridad. En teoría era tarea de los auxiliares, pero Hermione no recordaba ni un solo vuelo en el que Draco no se hubiera asegurado por sí mismo.

Era una de las muchas cosas que iba a echar terriblemente de menos, pero era una mujer adulta y no necesitaba a un príncipe con la misma mentalidad que sus antepasados.

—Será estupendo volver a ver a Blaise —dijo él.

—Sí. Rose y él son muy buenas personas.

—Pues claro que lo son. Pertenecen a mi familia.

Hermione sonrió por la arrogancia de su jefe.

—Estoy segura de que tu hermano piensa lo mismo de ti.

—¿Que soy buena persona?

—Que eres buena persona porque eres pariente suyo.

—No quería decir eso…

Hermione soltó una carcajada al ver su expresión avergonzada.

—Sabía que este viaje era una buena idea —dijo él, más satisfecho.

—Lo ha sido. Gracias.

—Espera a ver lo que tengo preparado para esta noche…

—¿Para tu secretaria o para tu hermano y tu cuñada?

—Para ti, Herms… Has trabajado muy duro.

A Hermione le encantaba cuando la llamaba así, pero sólo lo hacía cuando se sentía más protector que de costumbre.

—Eres un buen jefe, Draco.

—El mejor.

Hermione seguía riéndose cuando el tren de aterrizaje hizo contacto con la pista.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Blaise y Rose estaban esperando en la sala que el aeropuerto reservaba para los ricos y famosos. Blaise se parecía mucho a sus hermanos, y Rose era tan bonita y escultural como una modelo.

Hermione les sonrió mientras los hermanos se abrazaban y besaban en las mejillas. El saludo de Draco a Rose fue mucho menos efusivo, naturalmente, aunque ella insistió en darle un abrazo que provocó una mirada ceñuda de su marido.

Rose se rió de su expresión y se giró hacia Hermione para abrazarla a ella también.

—A veces es desesperante, pero lo amo con locura —le dijo.

—Es un hombre muy afortunado —afirmó Hermione con una cálida sonrisa.

—Eres muy amable, Hermione. ¿Cómo has conseguido trabajar para mi malvado hermano durante tantos años? —le preguntó Blaise.

—Puede ser un poco despótico de vez en cuando y bastante exigente, con una incurable adicción al trabajo, pero no es malvado ni mucho menos.

Todos se echaron a reír, incluso Draco.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido —dijo, fingiendo que la miraba con severidad.

—Todos sabemos la opinión que Hermione tiene de ti —le dijo Blaise, rodeándolo con un brazo.

En aquel momento Hermione se preguntó si toda la familia de Draco era consciente del amor que sentía por Draco. Hasta entonces había pensado que sólo lo sabía la reina, pero la mirada fugaz que le echaron Blaise y Rose sugería que su atracción había dejado de ser un secreto.

Un mes atrás tal vez se hubiera muerto de vergüenza, pero ya no. Siempre había temido que Draco la descubriera y la despidiera por ello, pero ahora que había decidido dejar de trabajar para él apenas le importaba.

Aun así, le gustaría mantener el secreto hasta despedirse de Draco.

El trayecto desde el aeropuerto a la nueva casa de la pareja sólo duró treinta minutos.

—Queríamos vivir cerca de la ciudad por nuestros trabajos, pero lo suficientemente apartados del tráfico y del bullicio para formar una familia —explicó Rose mientras entraban en un camino circular, y ella y su marido intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

Draco le sonrió a su hermano.

—¿Tienes algo que decir, Blaise?

—No antes de habérselo contado a nuestros padres.

No hacía falta más confirmación, y Hermione no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazar a Rose.

—¡Enhorabuena! Vas a ser una madre maravillosa…

El rostro de Rose se iluminó de felicidad.

—Gracias.

—Ni siquiera sufre náuseas por la mañana —dijo Blaise, como si se sintiera responsable.

—Mi madre tampoco las tuvo conmigo —dijo Rose.

—Eso es estupendo —dijo Hermione, aunque ella estaría dispuesta a sufrir lo que hiciera falta con tal de llevar en su interior al hijo de Draco.

Hermione se sorprendió al descubrir que los planes de Draco para la velada no incluían a los recién casados.

—Tienes que relajarte por completo, y por mucho que quiera a mi familia, en su compañía te sentirías inconscientemente obligada a mantener las formas.

—¿No crees que pueda sentir lo mismo contigo?

—Hermione, llevamos cinco años trabajando codo con codo. Si te siguiera preocupando meter la pata conmigo hace tiempo que te habrías vuelvo loca.

Era cierto, pero de todos modos le sorprendió que Draco la conociera tan bien. Aunque por otro lado era lógico. En los últimos cinco años habían pasado más tiempo juntos que con cualquier otra persona, incluso que todas las amantes de Draco juntas. Que Hermione le hubiera ocultado su amor no significaba que le hubiera ocultado el resto de su persona.

—Gracias. Aprecio mucho a tu familia, pero… esto tiene muy buena pinta —dijo, señalando el pequeño Mercedes que Draco había tomado prestado de su hermano.

—Se conduce de maravilla —dijo él.

—No me refería al coche, y lo sabes —replicó ella, riendo.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a pasar tiempo a solas? Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Es una de las cosas que echo de menos de Nueva York cada vez que venimos a visitar a mi familia.

Si echaba tanto de menos su compañía exclusiva, ¿por qué había evitado pasar cualquier tiempo a solas con ella en Zorha?, se preguntó Hermione, pero se dio cuenta de que no le importaba. Aquella noche era suya.

Draco era suyo… más o menos. Sería su pareja por aquella noche, y Hermione no le haría daño a nadie si quería fingir por unas horas que había algo más entre ellos. En todo caso se lo haría a ella misma, y ya no podía sufrir más de lo que sufría.

Al menos por aquella noche podría olvidarse del dolor y abrazar una fantasía.

—¿Adonde vamos?

—Lo verás cuando lleguemos allí —respondió él.

—A veces eres un fanático del control.

—¿Además de un hombre que quiere sorprender a su amiga con algo especial?

—Bueno, visto así… Esperaré pacientemente hasta que lleguemos.

—Buena chica.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

En todas las veces que Hermione había estado en Zorha nunca había visto bailarinas tradicionales. Pero allí, en pleno centro de Atenas, Draco había encontrado un restaurante oriental que ofrecía danzas típicas junto a platos tan variados como exóticos.

Hermione se preparó para lo inevitable. Las bailarinas mostraban unos cuerpos voluptuosos y sensuales y exhibían un increíble control sobre sus músculos desnudos, y era lógico que la atención de Draco, como la de cualquier otro hombre, se centrara en ellas y no en Hermione durante la cena. Aun así, ella también estaba decidida a disfrutar del espectáculo, aunque fuera por motivos completamente distintos.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Draco no ardieron de deseo y lujuria como era de esperar, y, a diferencia de Hermione, apenas les dedicó un vistazo a las bailarinas. Toda su atención y encanto personal estaban dirigidos a una sola persona… A ella.

Era una sensación deliciosamente especial, y Hermione se deleitó con ser el centro absoluto de su atención. Compartieron bromas y risas al comer con los dedos, y cada vez que se rozaban todo el cuerpo de Hermione experimentaba una sacudida de placer.

La cena consistía en varios platos y se prolongó hasta muy tarde, amenizada con diversos espectáculos además de la danza, como tragallamas y tragasables. Draco se echó a reír cuando Hermione emitió su quinto gemido ahogado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, desviando la atención del bailarín que esgrimía antorchas encendidas.

—Eres como una niña que ve un bazar por primera vez.

—Nunca había visto estas exhibiciones en persona. Creía que todo eran trucos, pero lo hacen de verdad… ¿No te parece increíble, aunque ya lo hayas visto?

—Contigo es como si lo viera por primera vez.

Hermione sintió cómo el rubor cubría sus mejillas, pero no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Sonrió y devolvió la atención al espectáculo, invadida por un delicioso hormigueo interno.

Oyó que Draco murmuraba algo, pero cuando lo miró para preguntarle qué había dicho, él se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y tomar un bocado.

Era muy tarde cuando regresaron a casa de Blaise y Rose, y tanto Hermione como Draco tuvieron cuidado para no despertarlos. De modo que lo que había sido una velada perfecta acabó con una rápida despedida en voz baja en el pasillo.

Al día siguiente desayunaron todos juntos, antes de que Blaise tuviera que marcharse para una reunión y Rose se pusiera a trabajar en casa. Su marido le había instalado un despacho para que siguiera trabajando como voluntaria en una organización benéfica.

—Cuando nazca el bebé reduciré mi jornada laboral a unas pocas horas al día, pero hasta entonces estaré muy ocupada formando a mi sustituta —dijo para disculparse por dejar solos a Draco y a Hermione.

—No te preocupes, Rose. Hoy voy a llevar a Hermione a hacer turismo.

Hermione sonrió al recordar las otras veces que Draco había cedido a sus ruegos por explorar una nueva ciudad o cuando él mismo había propuesto visitar algún lugar de interés.

—¿Adonde vamos a ir?

—¿Qué te dije anoche?

—Que eres un fanático del control —bromeó ella.

Él sacudió la cabeza, pero no pudo ocultar una expresión de regocijo. Rose se echó a reír y se despidió de ellos para meterse en su despacho.

Pasaron el día visitando los lugares turísticos que Draco siempre se había resistido a conocer, y Hermione se sintió muy agasajada para ser una simple secretaria. Le había dicho a Draco que era su mejor amigo, y aunque sabía muy bien que el sentimiento no era recíproco, él estaba haciendo que sus últimos días a su servicio fueran los más especiales de su vida.

Hermione atesoraba hasta el último momento de aquel tiempo que pasaban juntos, pues sería lo único que tuviera de él en los años venideros.

Cenaron con Blaise y con Rose, y Hermione no hacía más que fijarse en cómo trataba el hermano mayor de Draco a la mujer que amaba. Era increíblemente dulce y cariñoso con ella, y los dos estaban igualmente enamorados. La felicidad se reflejaba en sus miradas y sus palabras, e incluso cuando discutían se podía apreciar el inmenso amor que se profesaban.

Estuvieron charlando y riendo hasta que surgió el tema de la boda frustrada de Draco.

—Me sorprendió que la princesa se casara con otro hombre, aunque no puedo decir que me molestara —admitió Blaise.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Draco.

—Un hombre ha de poder elegir a su esposa.

—A una mujer a la que pueda amar —añadió Rose.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Si papá no la hubiera elegido, habría estado encantado de casarme con la princesa. No estoy buscando amor.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Rose, visiblemente horrorizada—. No estamos en la Edad Media, no tienes que conformarte con un matrimonio de conveniencia sólo porque seas un príncipe.

—El amor tiene un precio que no estoy dispuesto a pagar.

—La muerte de Astronia fue un desgraciado accidente, hermano, pero no puedes pensar que lo mismo le ocurrirá a cualquier mujer a la que le entregues tu corazón.

—Eso no ocurrirá, porque no volveré a entregarle mi corazón a nadie.

Rose miró a Hermione de reojo.

—Ésa no es manera de vivir, Draco… No puedes tenerle miedo al amor.

—No le tengo miedo a nada. Simplemente me niego a recorrer un sendero plagado de obstáculos.

—Bueno, tendrás tiempo de sobra para cambiar de opinión, ahora que el plan de papá se ha visto trastocado por la fuga de la princesa.

Draco no dijo nada, pero Hermione sabía lo que estaba pensando. Su jefe no iba a esperar a que su padre volviera a imponerle su voluntad, y dependía de ella protegerlo de sí mismo.

Por muy doloroso y traumático que fuera. La lista estaba acabada, junto a la estrategia de cortejo. Draco se quedaría impresionado por el trabajo realizado… Incluso ella misma estaba impresionada, y lamentaba no estar presente cuando el plan se pusiera en marcha.

Pero sería mejor no verlo. Era el momento de escapar a aquella tortura, y ella era la única que podía hacerlo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Pasaron una noche más en Grecia y regresaron a Zorha el lunes por la mañana.

Draco y Hermione tenían una reunión con unos inversores, y Draco había decidido presentarles su informe en persona. Su padre también pensaba asistir a la reunión, lo que complació bastante a Draco.

Estaba de muy buen humor y ella había decidido esperar hasta después de la reunión para presentarle su propio informe… junto al otro mensaje que había imprimido aquella mañana.

Tal vez fuera una cobarde, pero ¿por qué preocuparlo innecesariamente antes de asistir a una reunión tan importante?

Ya habría tiempo después para informarlo de su decisión. Y prepararse para la infinita soledad que la aguardaba.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Draco estaba esperando a Hermione en el despacho que usaba cuando se quedaba en el palacio. Hermione le había dicho que quería discutir algo con él, y Draco pensaba que se trataba de su lista de candidatas.

Entendía que quisiera entregársela en ese momento, en vez de esperar a que volvieran a Nueva York. Pero no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto que fuera a hacerlo.

Hablaba en serio cuando les dijo a su hermano y a Rose que no tenía el menor deseo de enamorarse y volver a exponerse al sufrimiento que casi acabó con él cuando tenía dieciocho años.

Era inquietante admitir lo cerca que había estado de perderlo todo, incluso la vida. Ya le resultaba bastante duro reconocer su vulnerabilidad en relación a su familia y a Hermione, pero nunca más volvería a implicarse emocionalmente con una persona hasta el punto de querer morir si la perdía.

Blaise ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir que no veía las cosas de esa manera, y aunque una parte de Draco admiraba el valor de su hermano, otra parte lo compadecía por ser tan ingenuo.

Hermione entró en el despacho después de llamar ligeramente a la puerta, y Draco olvidó el e-mail que estaba escribiendo y en el que no había puesto mucha atención.

Su secretaria parecía muy seria y serena, y sus ojos chocolates reflejaban una profunda concentración tras las gafas.

Y Draco supo entonces que no quería recibir en ese momento la lista de sus candidatas. Ya se ocuparían de ello cuando volvieran a Nueva York.

Ella se acercó a dejar una carpeta sobre la mesa, y Draco tuvo que controlarse para no prohibírselo.

—Supongo que es el informe que te encargué antes de venir aquí… —dijo, mirando la carpeta y luego a Hermione.

—Sí. Creo que estarás satisfecho con el resultado.

—Estoy completamente seguro de ello. Tu trabajo siempre es perfecto.

—Gracias —el tono de su voz le resultó muy extraño a Draco. Expresaba una emoción que no lograba identificar.

—Lo miraré por encima y lo discutiremos cuando volvamos a Nueva York.

—¿No quieres que te lo presente ahora?

—No —la palabra le salió con más vehemencia de la que había pretendido, y Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—De acuerdo.

—Quiero asimilar la información antes de que hablemos de ello.

—Por supuesto —dijo Hermione con el mismo tono irreconocible.

—¿Quieres hablar de alguna otra cosa conmigo?

—Sí —dijo, pero no hizo ademán de entregarle nada más y permaneció extrañamente en silencio.

—¿De qué? —la acució él.

Ella abrió la boca, pero sólo salió una especie de gemido ronco.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella asintió y carraspeó antes de hablar.

—Quería darte esto.

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o a Hermione le temblaba la mano cuando depositó una hoja de papel en la mesa? Sin saber qué podía provocarle una reacción semejante, Draco agarró la hoja y empezó a leer.

Primero sintió que le hervía la sangre en las venas, luego un frío glacial y finalmente una furia salvaje que lo hizo levantarse de la silla y arrojar el papel a la mesa.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Es mi dimisión.

—Sé muy bien lo que es… —soltó una retahíla de palabras en árabe que habrían horrorizado a su madre—. Lo que te estoy preguntando es qué demonios significa.

Ni por segundo se le ocurrió que la carta pudiera ser una especie de broma de mal gusto. La reacción de Hermione le confirmaba que tenía intención de dejarlo.

Lo que queria saber era por qué. Tenía que ser por algo que él pudiera arreglar, porque cualquier otra alternativa era del todo inaceptable.

—Significa que dejaré de trabajar para ti dentro de un mes —su voz adquirió un tono inexpresivo, pero la rigidez de su cuerpo evidenciaba sus esfuerzos por mantener la frialdad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, en lo más parecido a un gruñido animal que un hombre podía emitir.


	9. Chapter 8

Hermione se mordió el labio y torció ligeramente el gesto, pero no dijo nada. Lo cual enfureció aún más a Draco. Su eficiente secretaria, que siempre tenía una razón para todo, no tenía nada que decir sobre aquella locura de dejar su empleo… ¿y de paso dejarlo a él? Ni hablar.

—¿Es porque tienes una oferta mejor? ¿De quién? ¿De Ron, tal vez? Te aseguro que se arrepentirá de intentar quitarme lo que es mío.

—Yo no te pertenezco, Draco. Soy tu secretaria, no tu esclava.

Desde luego que sí le pertenecía.

—No vas a dejarme.

—Sí voy a hacerlo.

—Acabaré con él.

Por las llamas que despidieron sus ojos supo que se había tomado en serio su amenaza.

—No voy a trabajar para Ron —declaró, pero sólo consiguió una mirada incrédula de Draco—. No voy a hacerlo —insistió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres marcharte? Dime que no es por dinero. Te pagaré lo que haga falta… Si te sientes asfixiada en tu apartamento buscaremos otro más grande y la empresa lo pagará.

—No se trata de dinero ni de casas —dijo ella con expresión afligida.

¿Por qué tenía que sentirse dolida? Era ella la que estaba amenazando con dejarlo.

—Entonces dime cuál es la razón —le exigió, recalcando cada una de las palabras.

—Son motivos personales.

—¿Motivos personales? —repitió él—. ¿Qué motivos personales?

—Como su propio nombre indica, son personales y no son asunto tuyo —sus palabras eran desafiantes, pero su voz estaba cargada de dolor.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

—Antes no me ocultabas nada.

—Eso era antes. Ahora es ahora.

—¿Qué ha cambiado?

Ella abrió y cerró la boca sin hablar, suspiró y apretó los puños a los costados.

—He cambiado, Draco.

—No me puedo creer que seas tan desleal.

—No se trata de lealtad. No voy a trabajar para ningún competidor. Ni siquiera creo que me quede en Nueva York. Tengo que seguir con mi vida.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es tan horrible ser mi secretaria personal?

—No, pero tampoco me permite tener mi propia vida.

—Nunca te habías quejado.

—Tampoco me estoy quejando ahora.

—Pero quieres marcharte.

—Sí.

—Cambiemos tus horarios. Así tendrás más tiempo para dedicarle a tu vida.

—No funcionaría. Mientras siga trabajando para ti, todo seguirá igual —sus palabras parecían cargadas de un significado más profundo, pero Draco no podía imaginarse de qué se trataba.

La ira le nublaba el entendimiento, y una dolorosa punzada le traspasaba el corazón.

—Dijiste que era tu mejor amigo.

—Pero yo no soy tu mejor amiga.

—¿Te marchas porque no crees que seas mi mejor amiga? —preguntó él, cada vez más perplejo.

—Porque sé que no lo soy.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

—Tú tienes una vida ajena al trabajo. Tienes una familia a la que ves mucho más de lo que yo veo a la mía. Tus hermanos son tus amigos. Tienes a un sinfín de mujeres y muy pronto tendrás una esposa.

—Y tú sólo me tienes a mí… ¿por eso te estás compadeciendo?

Los ojos de Hermione ardieron de indignación.

—No me estoy compadeciendo. Sólo intento explicarte mi decisión.

—Pero te marchas porque yo tengo más amigos que tú— espetó él.

—Me marcho porque tengo que hacerlo para seguir adelante con mi vida. Es tan simple como eso.

—No hay nada simple en la idea de abandonarme.

—No es un abandono.

—Eres mi mejor amiga —admitió él entre dientes.

Odiaba aquellas muestras de sensiblería, pero por Bela podía hacer una excepción.

—No, no lo soy.

—Maldita sea, Hermione…

—No, escúchame. Desde que vinimos a Zorha, desde antes incluso, has estado apartándome de tu vida personal y tratándome como a una simple secretaria… Puedo entender por qué lo haces —le aseguró, aunque era obvio que no le gustaba—. Vas a casarte, y en esas circunstancias no te resultaría fácil mantener nuestra amistad.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

—Por favor. Nunca me has mentido… No empieces a hacerlo ahora.

—¿Cómo sabes que nunca te he mentido? —preguntó él, añadiendo la indignación al torbellino de emociones que ardía en su interior—. Te he mentido cuando fingía que no quería otra cosa que una relación amistosa y laboral contigo, cuando lo que realmente quería era tumbarte en mi mesa y besarte hasta el último palmo de tu piel. Por eso te he apartado, como tú dices. No podía arriesgarme a estar a solas contigo.

Y si Hermione creía que le resultaba fácil admitirlo, entonces no lo conocía tan bien como él pensaba.

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella con voz ahogada—. No lo dices en serio…

—Lo digo completamente en serio.

—No puede ser…

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo?

—No… no soy como las mujeres que te gustan.

—Y sin embargo eres la única a la que deseo.

—No.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en negarlo? Tú también me deseas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices…? No lo entiendo.

—¿Qué hay que entender? Se trata de deseo —se puso de pie para hacerle ver la evidencia física de su atracción—. Deseo compartido.

Ella mantuvo la vista en sus ojos, y él sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

—Eres increíblemente inocente.

—¿Yo?

—¿Te atreves a negar eso también?

—N… no.

—Tu inocencia me excita.

—Pero yo creía que te gustaban las mujeres con experiencia.

Rápido como una centella, Draco rodeó la mesa y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Me gustas tú, Hermione.

Ella lo miró como si fuera una especie de monstruo que quisiera devorarla, aunque no parecía muy asustada.

—¿Me deseas? —le preguntó con incredulidad.

—Te deseo —respondió él, y entonces la besó.

A pesar de su furia y del deseo finalmente liberado, Draco la besó con una delicadeza exquisita. Al fin y al cabo era el primer beso que compartían, y muy posiblemente el primer beso de Hermione.

Sus labios eran extremadamente suaves y sabían a bayas dulces y maduras, perfectos para brindar el placer más delicioso. No hizo nada por devolverle el beso, pero tampoco intentó apartarlo.

—Bésame —le exigió Draco.

Una expresión de pánico cubrió los ojos de Hermione.

—No sé cómo hacerlo.

—Mueve tus labios con los míos y sepáralos para que pueda saborearte…

—Sí —su voz sonó más como un jadeo, y Draco reanudó el roce de sus labios con renovada pasión.

Ella siguió sus instrucciones y él tuvo cuidado para no abrumarla con sus caricias. Le recorrió la espalda con las manos y la apretó contra su erección, sin temor a que pudiera sentirla. Quería que Hermione supiera la excitación que le provocaba.

Ella emitió un débil sonido, semejante a un maullido, y clavó los dedos en el pecho de Draco.

Su primo Mike llamaba a Jessica su «gatita», y por primera vez Draco supo por qué.

Paladeó a conciencia el interior de la boca de Hermione, donde el sabor a bayas se hacía aún más apetitoso. Era un sabor al que podría volverse adicto.

El beso creció en intensidad, a medida que su virginal secretaria aprendía cómo enloquecerlo de deseo.

Le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad no desnudarla allí mismo, tumbarla encima de la mesa y recorrerle todo el cuerpo con la boca.

«Algún día», se juró a sí mismo.

De repente, Hermione se apartó con un empujón.

—No, espera… ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

—¿Cómo que por qué? Te deseo, ya te lo he dicho —¿sería Hermione una de esas mujeres a las que era imposible entender?

—¿De verdad? ¿O sólo intentas valerte del sexo para manipularme?

Draco se quedó conmocionado por la acusación.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?

—Eres un negociador despiadado.

—No tengo ningún motivo oculto para hacer esto —admitió, aunque el plan de ataque sí que tenía sus beneficios.

Si Hermione iba a abandonarlo, la razón más importante que le impedía llevársela a la cama quedaba invalidada, pues ya no tenía que protegerla de convertirse en su primer amante.

Se aseguraría de que su descubrimiento del sexo fuera lo más placentero posible, y también se aseguraría de no hacerle falsas promesas ni de utilizarla.

Hermione lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido.

—No seré tu amante mientras te casas con otra mujer. Prometiste que serías fiel, ¿recuerdas?

—Nunca he dicho que quiera tener una aventura después de casarme, pero tú eres la que dice que no puedo dejarme ver con otras mujeres ahora. Sin embargo, no hay ningún problema por estar contigo.

—Así que te parezco… ¿conveniente? ¿Un cuerpo que tienes a mano y ya está?

¿Qué quería de él? ¿Otra vez estaba dejándose llevar por su vena romántica?

—¿No puedes dejar de analizarlo todo? No vas a recibir muchas ofertas como la mía. Toma lo que te ofrezco y haz que ambos lo pasemos bien.

Ella no se molestó en preguntarle qué le estaba ofreciendo, pero masculló una palabra que Draco nunca se hubiera imaginado en labios de Hermione. Acto seguido, se giró sobre sus talones y salió del despacho, cerrando con un fuerte portazo tras ella. Más que una secretaria inocente y virgen que no había tenido ninguna cita en cinco años parecía una mujer gravemente ofendida.

Draco maldijo en voz alta y descargó el puño contra la pared.

¿Qué había pasado?

Estaba besando a Hermione… por fin… y al momento siguiente ella le estaba escupiendo acusaciones a la cara y largándose airadamente del despacho. De acuerdo, quizá él tuviera parte de la culpa. No había pretendido ser tan brusco, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer si ella amenazaba con dejarlo?

De una cosa estaba seguro, al menos. No iba a dejar que Hermione se marchara tan fácilmente.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hermione entró en su habitación hecha una furia, deseando romper algo. Pero aquélla no era su casa y no podría reemplazar ningún objeto que destrozara, excepto tal vez el despertador de la mesilla.

Sin pensarlo, agarró el aparato y lo lanzó contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas. Los trozos de plástico y cables se esparcieron por el suelo.

Miró alrededor en busca de algo más, pero no encontró nada. Frustrada, lo único que podía hacer era arrojarse en la cama y echarse a llorar desconsoladamente.

Lloró y lloró sin poder parar durante un largo rato. Lloró por las crueles palabras de Draco, por los cinco años de amor no correspondido, por el futuro que la aguardaba sin el hombre al que, a pesar de todo, seguía amando más allá de toda razón.

Y lloró por ser una criatura patética y miserable. Draco era toda su vida, pero ella sólo era una minúscula parte de la suya. A él le costaría reemplazarla, pero no le resultaría imposible. Ella no era más que un cuerpo disponible para Draco, tanto dentro como fuera de la oficina.

Los recuerdos que preferiría olvidar empezaron a invadirla, y tuvo que reconocer que estaba siendo injusta. Draco la había tratado como alguien muy especial, aunque no fuera más que su secretaria. Y aquella verdad innegable la hizo llorar aún más.

¿Cómo podía decirle que no recibiría más ofertas como la suya? De acuerdo, tal vez fuera cierto, pero ¿de verdad tenía que restregárselo en la cara?

Aunque, en honor a la verdad, no la había besado como un hombre que quisiera restregarle nada. La había besado como su primer beso debía ser, conteniendo la pasión que amenazaba con estallar y enseñándole pacientemente cómo debía responder.

Luego lo había echado a perder cuando aquellos mismos labios pronunciaron las palabras más atroces que Hermione jamás le había oído. Pero estaba fuera de sí, ciego de rabia y tal vez un poco dolido, y era probable que esas palabras no expresaran realmente lo que pensaba.

Con cualquier otra persona Hermione se habría tomado sus comentarios al pie de la letra, pero se trataba de Draco, a quien conocía mejor que nadie aunque ella no fuera su mejor amiga.

Él le había dicho que sí lo era… ¿Cuánta verdad y cuánta mentira había en sus palabras?

También le había dicho que la deseaba… A ella, Hermione Grager, desgarbada, insulsa y carente de toda sensualidad. Por la forma que se lo había dicho parecía que la deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y su aparente alejamiento no se debía a que rechazara su amistad, sino a la dificultad para resistirse a ella.

¿Podría ser cierto?

Estaba convencida de que Draco nunca le había mentido, y por esa confianza debería creer todas sus declaraciones. La deseaba. La llevaba deseando mucho tiempo. Y no quería que se marchara. Aquello último sí le resultaba fácil de creer…

Miró la copia de la lista de candidatas que se había quedado ella… siguiendo un impulso masoquista y del todo inexplicable. Nuevas preguntas se formaban en su cabeza, y una esperanza que se resistía a morir, pues estaba inextricablemente unida a un amor inmortal, empezaba a latir en su pecho.

Había creído que Draco no la deseaba, pero se había equivocado.

¿En qué más estaba equivocada?

Pensó en los programas de belleza y maquillaje que había visto alguna vez por televisión. Mujeres sin el menor atractivo aparente eran transformadas en la viva imagen de la sofisticación.

¿Podría pasarle lo mismo a ella?

¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que pudiera ser ella la candidata perfecta para el matrimonio de conveniencia de Draco?

Su único requisito era que fueran compatibles en la cama, lo que no supondría ningún problema si aquel beso significaba algo. Podría informarse a fondo, consultar libros sobre el tema sin cerrarlos cuando llegaran a las partes más picantes.

Podría ver vídeos didácticos sin necesidad de recurrir a la pornografía. El sexo era un gran negocio, y sin duda ofrecía recursos de sobra para explorarlo con detalle.

Hermione se incorporó en la cama, más decidida de lo que nunca se había sentido.

Si había alguna manera de que su jefe la viera, no como una posible candidata, sino como la mejor de todas, ella iba a encontrarla. Siempre había sido lo que Draco necesitaba, salvo la mujer que él decía desear.

Su recién descubierta confianza flaqueó un poco al pensar que tal vez mereciera a una princesa. Pero ninguna otra mujer, por hermosa o aristocrática que fuera, podría amarlo nunca como ella. De eso estaba absolutamente segura.

Ni siquiera importaba que él no la amase. Bastaría con que estuvieran juntos. Sería mucho más de lo que siempre había creído posible, y no habría peligro de que Draco buscase el amor en otra parte, pues había dejado muy claro que no deseaba encontrarlo.

Con ella podría ser tan feliz como con cualquier otra mujer.

El momento de las lágrimas había pasado.

Era el momento de luchar por un sueño.


	10. Chapter 9

—Has madrugado mucho, hermano.

Draco interrumpió sus prácticas de esgrima y levantó la mirada hacia Harry.

—Siempre me levanto temprano.

—Pero no para entrenar de esta manera, empapado de sudor.

—En Nueva York voy al gimnasio.

—¿Y aquí no tenemos sacos de boxeo?

—Parece que no.

—¿Más demonios que vencer?

—Los mismos de siempre, pero más fuertes.

—¿Quieres hablar de ellos, o prefieres combatirlos con la espada? —Harry no estaba vestido para entrenar, pero Draco sabía que se cambiaría sin dudarlo si él se lo pedía.

Apretó el mango de la espada mientras pensaba en la propuesta de su hermano. Llevaba casi una hora entrenando y seguía igual de tenso y nervioso que cuando entró en la sala de entrenamiento.

Había sido levantada muchos años antes de que él naciera para que los miembro de la familia real se especializaran en las disciplinas del combate, o más recientemente, para ejercitar los músculos.

Draco la utilizaba con frecuencia, cada vez que necesitaba descargar tensión y despejar la mente. Pero aquella mañana no le estaba sirviendo de nada.

Claro que nunca antes se había enfrentado a un dilema semejante.

—Prefiero hablar.

Harry lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido por la inesperada respuesta.

—Pues hablemos.

—No quiero interrumpir tu entrenamiento —le dijo Draco. Era evidente que su hermano había ido allí por algo.

—Tranquilo —respondió Harry.

—¿Qué te parece si salimos a montar?

—Me reuniré contigo en las cuadras dentro de veinte minutos.

Draco sonrió ante la tendencia innata de su hermano mayor para dictar órdenes. Quince minutos después se presentó en las cuadras, tras haberse dado una rápida ducha.

Harry ya estaba allí, examinando los arreos del imponente castrado árabe de Draco. La montura de Harry, un espléndido semental negro, ya estaba ensillado y esperando.

Los dos hermanos montaron al mismo tiempo, pero Draco dejó que fuera Harry quien los condujera al desierto.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa, hermano? —le preguntó Harry después de varios minutos de silenciosa cabalgada.

—Va a dejarme.

—¿Hermione?

—¿Quién si no?

—¿Por qué quiere hacerlo? —preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

—Según ella, por motivos personales.

—Y no te dijo qué motivos eran…

—No. Y no es normal en ella ser tan reservada.

Su hermano emitió un sonido que, de no haber sido completamente inapropiado en aquellos momentos, Draco podría haber confundido con una carcajada.

—Entiendo… Y eso te molesta, lógicamente.

—Desde luego que sí. Es la mejor secretaria que he tenido. Es perfecta para mí.

—Y la deseas.

Draco desvió la mirada hacia el desierto.

—Sí.

—¿Vas a acostarte con ella? —le preguntó Harry, con una curiosidad desprovista de toda crítica.

—Es virgen.

—¿A su edad? Eso no es muy común.

—Bueno, algunos analistas dicen que el celibato está ganando popularidad en la cultura americana, pero Hermione no es solamente virgen. Es inocente en todos los aspectos. Nunca ha salido con nadie.

—¿No tiene admiradores ni pretendientes?

—Algunos —murmuró Draco, pensando en Ron.

—Pero y tú… ¿no quieres casarte con ella?

—No. Sigo pensando lo mismo.

—¿También sigues decidido a no tenerla?

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Me conoces muy bien.

—Somos hermanos.

—Sí… —corroboró Draco, muy agradecido por ello—. Es una romántica. Nunca había conocido ese rasgo suyo, pero temo que ese romanticismo la condene a la soledad o al sufrimiento.

—¿No sabías que Hermione era una mujer romántica? —le preguntó Harry en tono incrédulo.

—¿Tú sí lo sabías? —replicó Draco, invadido por un repentino ataque de celos.

—Recuerdo lo que le dijo a mamá cuando le asignó la habitación decorada como un harén.

—¿Y por eso dedujiste que era una romántica?

—Sí —afirmó Harry, y parecía sorprendido de que Draco no lo hubiera deducido también.

—Me pregunto si su inexperiencia sentimental es la consecuencia de sus ideales románticos, que le impiden conocer a ningún hombre en persona porque ninguno puede estar a la altura de sus fantasías.

—¿Y crees que descubriéndole su naturaleza sensual la ayudará a superar su obsesión romántica?

—Conmigo es más vulnerable que con ningún otro hombre. Tal vez yo pueda ayudarla a ver que el sexo no es amor. De esa manera estaría preparada para futuras relaciones y no se encontraría tan sola —el corazón se le oscureció al pensar en Hermione con cualquier otro hombre, pero intentó ignorarlo—. No voy a mentirle ni a hacerle promesas que no tengo la menor intención de cumplir.

—¿Así es como te justificas para arrebatarle su inocencia?

—¿Crees que estoy equivocado?

—Creo que necesitas a Hermione mucho más de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir.

—Ya he admitido que estaré perdido sin ella.

—La deseas lo suficiente para olvidar tus buenas razones para dejarla en paz. Esas razones están tan profundamente arraigadas en ti que debes de sentir algo muy fuerte por ella.

—No he negado que la desee.

—¿Estás seguro de que sólo es algo físico?

—Es mi amiga, también. Mi mejor amiga.

Su hermano lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos en los que sólo se oyeron los resoplidos de los caballos. Finalmente, esbozó una de sus escasas sonrisas.

—Tienes que hacer lo que consideres mejor, naturalmente, pero creo que tu plan para hacer el amor con Hermione no le acabará reportando ningún bien.

Draco se quedó horrorizado al oír a su hermano.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, pero espero ser el padrino en tu boda… Al fin y al cabo, soy el mayor —dijo, y espoleó a su semental para lanzarse al galope.

La vena competitiva de Draco se apoderó al instante de él y se lanzó en su persecución.

No sabía qué tenía que ver con Hermione el deseo de su hermano de ser el padrino en su boda, pero cierto alivio le insufló una fuerza adicional a sus movimientos mientras acuciaba a su caballo a galopar más rápido.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hermione se despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido en dos meses. Por fin tenía un plan para llevar a la práctica, y como Draco había dicho en más de una ocasión, no había nada más temible que Hermione Grager con un plan.

Se lavó rápidamente y fue derecha al estudio de la reina. Hermione siempre buscaba el consejo de los profesionales, y en lo referente al cambio de imagen nadie podría aconsejarle mejor que la reina Narcisa.

La ayudante personal de la reina la hizo pasar al despacho, y Narcisa levantó la mirada del montón de papeles esparcidos ante ella y que parecían hojas de calendario.

—¿Preparando tu agenda?

La reina se frotó la sien.

—Sí. No es una tarea fácil, ahora que mis hijas están casadas y tengo que compaginar sus agendas con la mía. Tan sólo la coordinación de los viajes sería un reto para el estratega más experimentado.

Hermione sonrió compasivamente.

—¿Estás usando el programa informático que te recomendé el año pasado?

—Sí, pero aun así hay que recopilar la información —señaló los calendarios que cubrían la mesa— e introducirla en el sistema.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —se ofreció Hermione.

—¿Draco no te necesita hoy? —le preguntó la reina, sorprendida.

—He decidido tomarme el día libre.

La reina arqueó sus finas cejas y se volvió hacia su ayudante.

—¿Puedes traernos café de la cocina? Creo que vamos a necesitarlo…

La joven salió del estudio y Narcisa se giró de nuevo hacia Hermione.

—Cuéntame lo que está pasando.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Llevas cinco años trabajando para mi hijo —alargó un brazo y agarró a Hermione por la muñeca.

—Aja.

—¿Alguna vez en todo ese tiempo te has tomado un día libre?

Hermione apartó la mano con delicadeza y se sentó junto a la reina.

—Hum… no.

—Pues desembucha.

Hermione se echó a reír.

—No pareces una reina hablando así…

—Supongo que no —dijo Narcisa, muy seria—. Lo que debo de parecer es una madre y una amiga preocupada, porque eso es lo que soy.

—Quiero cambiar mi imagen —declaró Hermione de golpe.

El rostro de la reina se contrajo en una mueca de horror. Luego de escepticismo. Y finalmente de satisfacción.

—Por fin.

—¿Perdón?

—Llevo esperando más de cuatro años a que me lo pidas.

—¿Crees que tengo mal aspecto? —preguntó Hermione, sin saber si sentirse dolida o enojada.

—No, claro que no. Pero no pareces una futura princesa, y supongo que es eso lo que quieres…

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —susurró Hermione.

—He sabido que amas a mi hijo desde la primera vez que os vi juntos.

—Pero ¿cómo sabías que quiero darle la imagen de una… futura esposa?

—Era inevitable.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué no me opuse al acuerdo que llegaron mi marido y el rey Aro para casar a Draco con la princesa?

—La verdad es que no. Es una princesa, y por tanto una buena candidata a esposa.

—Eso son paparruchas —replicó Narcisa—. No estamos en la Edad Media, aunque algunos hombres de mi familia se empeñen en lo contrario.

—Si piensas de esa manera, ¿por qué no te opusiste al matrimonio concertado de Draco? —le preguntó Hermione sin salir de su asombro.

—Porque había que hacer algo para que mi hijo despertara.

—Pero ¿y si se hubiera acabado casando con la princesa Kate? —casi chillaba al recordar todo el dolor que sufrió cuando creyó que Draco iba a casarse con aquella mujer.

Narcisa rechazó la posibilidad con un gesto de su mano.

—La hice investigar a fondo. ¿Sabías que es ciudadana estadounidense?

—No —respondió Hermione, cada más vez perpleja.

—Tampoco lo sabía su familia. Una mujer que llegaba a tales extremos para preservar su independencia no iba a casarse con un hombre en contra de su voluntad.

—Pero es una princesa.

—No se crió en su país natal. Su padre cometió el error de creer que su lealtad estaba fuera de toda sospecha, cuando lo que la princesa más necesitaba era amor.

—¿Y si te hubieras equivocado?

Los ojos de la reina destellaron de convicción.

—No me equivoqué —sonrió—. Y también acerté en otra cosa.

—¿En qué?

—Por fin te has dado cuenta de que, con un poco de esfuerzo, puedes conseguir que mi hijo te vea como lo que realmente necesita.

—Pero si de verdad crees eso, ¿por qué nunca dijiste nada? Sabías cuáles eran mis sentimientos…

—Pues claro. No soy ciega, aunque mis hijos sí lo sean. Pero tú tenías que creer por ti misma en tus posibilidades, igual que Blaise tenía que encontrar la fuerza necesaria para luchar por Rose.

—Pero…

—Te será difícil conquistar a Draco, pero no debes abandonar. Tienes que estar segura de que tú eres la mujer adecuada para él. Nadie más, ni siquiera yo misma, podría darte esa confianza.

—Salvo Draco —admitió Hermione.

—¿Te ha dicho algo? Me sorprende. No creía que estuviera preparado para confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—No sé lo que sentirá por mí… pero sí me desea.

—¿Y esa certeza ha bastado para animarte a mostrar tu belleza exterior?

—A buscarla, al menos.

—Lo que sea… Estaba impaciente porque llegara este momento —se levantó enérgicamente—. Vamos. Tenemos mucho que hacer… y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo.

Hermione sintió lástima por la joven ayudante, a quien la reina le dijo que había surgido un imprevisto y tuvo que quedarse a organizar los calendarios y beberse el café ella sola.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para seguir compadeciéndose cuando la reina la llevó a la pista de aterrizaje privada del palacio.

—¿Adonde vamos?

—A Atenas. Rose nos está esperando, y nos acompañará la asesora de imagen que he contratado.

—Pero no sabías que yo iba a pedírtelo…

—Tenía mis propios planes… —dijo la reina, y su tono de voz hizo que Hermione se alegrara de haber ido a verla por voluntad propia.

Durante el vuelo a Atenas, Hermione tuvo que responder a un sinfín de preguntas de Alice, la asesora de imagen, una francesa elegante y sofisticada casi tan alta como ella. Cuando tomaron tierra en el mismo aeropuerto donde Hermione y Draco habían estado el día anterior, sólo había una persona esperándolas en la terminal. O tres personas, si se contaba a los guardaespaldas. Rose se adelantó y abrazó a Narcisa y a Hermione.

—¿Así que hoy va a ser la gran transformación?

—Más que una transformación será una revelación. Tenemos que sacar a la luz la belleza natural de Hermione sin perder lo que la hace tan especial —dijo Alice.

La reina Narcisa asintió con vehemencia.

—No queremos transformar a Hermione en un símbolo sexual, por mucho que mi hijo crea que es lo único que importa.

Rose se echó a reír, pero Hermione se puso tan roja como un tomate.

—Es hora de empezar —decidió la reina.

Dio una palmada y todos los guardaespaldas y mujeres se pusieron en movimiento hacia la zona de tiendas más exclusiva de la capital griega.

Alice insistió en que lo primero debía ser arreglarse el pelo y maquillarse, pues la elección del vestuario estaría determinada por el resultado.

—Empezaremos con un alisador —dijo el estilista—. La primera vez harán falta tres horas, pero cuando lleves un tiempo aplicándotelo cada seis meses será un proceso mucho más rápido.

—¿Un alisador… cada seis meses? —preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz, pero la reina no permitió que se perdiera tiempo en tonterías y ella y Alice se pasaron la primera media hora discutiendo el color. Rose se marchó a almorzar con su marido mientras las demás se quedaban a comer en la peluquería.

Tres horas después, Hermione se miró al espejo. Su pelo había sido recortado, peinado y cardado, y el estilista le había enseñado cómo alisárselo ella misma con una plancha.

—Pero también puedes rizarlo con un sencillo producto y te quedará precioso —le explicó—. En vez de rizos ensortijados tendrás suaves mechones ondulados que te enmarcarán el rostro de una forma bonita y estilosa.

Se lo habían dejado lo bastante largo para que pudiera seguir recogiéndoselo en una cola de caballo, y Hermione se sintió ridículamente agradecida por ello.

La sesión de maquillaje fue un auténtico shock cultural para Hermione. La cosmetóloga le enseñó a aplicar los colores y las sombras adecuadas para las ocasiones formales e informales, tanto de día como de noche.

—Mañana tendremos otra sesión, así que no te preocupes si no lo asimilas todo de golpe.

—¿Mañana? —preguntó Hermione, mirando a la reina.

—No puedes pretender que un cambio como el que estamos acometiendo nos lleve únicamente unas cuantas horas.

—Pero Draco…

—Sobrevivirá, no te preocupes. Su padre y su hermano mayor lo mantendrán ocupado.

—¿También están metidos en esto? —preguntó Hermione, horrorizada sólo de pensarlo.

—Claro que no.

Su suspiro de alivio fue su último aliento verdadero durante las seis horas siguientes. Junto a las otras mujeres recorrió más tiendas de las que había visitado en toda su vida, y descubrió que probarse ropa podía ser agotador… y liberador.

Descubrió que le encantaba la moda y que detestaba la ropa que llenaba su armario. Ropa que siempre le había permitido esconderse de las miradas… Pero los días de invisibilidad habían acabado.

Cuando volvieron a casa de Blaise y Rose por la noche, Hermione estaba tan cansada que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —le dijo la reina.

—Sí —corroboró Alice—. Eres uno de los encargos más fáciles que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

—¿Esto te parece fácil? —preguntó Hermione con voz ronca.

—Puede ser agotador, desde luego, pero eres una persona muy bonita que sólo necesitaba mostrar su belleza, no crearla.

Hermione no estaba segura de creerla, pero estaba demasiado cansada para discutir.

Dos días después estaba frente al espejo del vestíbulo mientras esperaba a que el chofer trajera el coche para llevarla al aeropuerto. No podía reconocer a la mujer que le devolvía la mirada, y eso que la conocía a fondo. Alice había cumplido con su propósito…

Aquella mujer era Hermione Grager. Jamás se habría comprado ropa como aquélla por sí misma, pero tampoco era nada que hubiera rechazado. Se sentía muy cómoda y natural, sin pretender ser alguien que no era. Ahora tenía un guardarropa completamente nuevo que abarcaba todos los estilos. Y todo encajaba a la perfección con su cuerpo y su personalidad.

La blusa ambarina y sin mangas estaba lo suficientemente abierta para mostrar un atisbo del escote, y aunque era bastante discreto la ropa realzaba las líneas y curvas de su cuerpo de una forma muy insinuante. La falda clara de ante le llegaba sobre las rodillas, y junto a los tacones de dos centímetros hacía que sus piernas parecieran largas y esbeltas.

Hermione recordaba muy bien cuando la comparaban con un fideo y ella hacía lo posible por esconder sus piernas flacuchas y ocultar su estatura. Pero Alice le aseguraba que su cuerpo era esbelto, no delgaducho, y muy bonito. Y para demostrarlo le enseñó varias revistas de modelos con la misma figura que Hermione.

Por todo ello, se sentía segura de sí misma ante la mujer que la miraba en el espejo, cómoda con su ropa y su aspecto e impaciente por ver la reacción de Draco al cambio. La madre de Draco tenía razón. Nadie podría haberla cambiado salvo ella misma. Tenía que demostrarle a Draco lo que valía y revelar a la verdadera Hermione Grager. Y eso era lo que había hecho. Había dejado de esconderse para siempre, y aunque la nueva Hermione no consiguiera cautivar a Draco, nunca más volvería a refugiarse en una personalidad insípida y temerosa de su propia feminidad.

Se sonrió a sí misma en el espejo y se giró hacia la puerta, justo cuando la reina Narcisa llegaba al vestíbulo. Sin pensarlo, le dio a la reina un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias.

—Lo has conseguido por ti misma.

—Pero tú lo has hecho posible.

Un destello de humedad apareció en los ojos de la reina.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Soy una mujer a la que le gusta meterse en los asuntos ajenos…

Hermione soltó una fuerte carcajada.


	11. Chapter 10

—No soy yo la que está intimidando aquí.

—¿Te parece que yo sí? —pareció ofenderse tanto por la observación que Hermione no pudo evitar un suspiro.

—No, pero tu actitud es enervante.

—Muchas gracias —respondió él con sarcasmo.

—Ya puedes bajarme.

Draco la dejó en el suelo, y Hermione intentó convencerse de que lo hacía de mala gana.

Se apartó rápidamente para poner distancia física entre ambos, pero no le sirvió de nada. Su cuerpo seguía ardiéndole de deseo.

—Déjame ver —le pidió él.

Era una malísima idea, pero de todos modos obedeció y se levantó la camiseta para revelar la mancha amoratada de su cadera. Draco la tocó con cuidado y Hermione se estremeció y tuvo que reprimir un inapropiado gemido de placer.

—¿Te duele?

—No estoy acostumbrada a que me toquen ahí —admitió. Tal vez fuera una confesión embarazosa, pero siempre sería mejor que ir a ver a un médico contra su voluntad.

—No parece que sea nada grave —dijo él.

Hermione volvió a bajarse la camiseta holgada de los Red Sox.

—Te lo dije.

Draco volvió a pasar el pulgar por el cardenal antes de retirar la mano, y Hermione tuvo que contenerse para no pedirle que volviera a tocarla.

—Todavía no me has dicho qué haces aquí —le recordó, intentando mantener la compostura.

—Vi tu luz encendida.

—¿Y? ¿Decidiste pasar a hacerme una visita, aunque no respondiera a la puerta?

—Es muy tarde, Hermione. Pensé que te habías quedado dormida con la luz encendida. No quería molestarte.

—No, claro… y por eso me has dado un susto de muerte.

—No era mi intención.

—Por supuesto. Bueno, ahora que has visto que no me he quedado dormida con la luz encendida, puedes seguir con lo que estuvieras haciendo.

—Aún no.

—¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

—¿Por qué sigues levantada a estas horas? Te convendría descansar un poco.

—Sabes que nunca duermo bien la primera noche después de un vuelo transatlántico.

—Eso era cierto cuando viajábamos de día, pero desde que cambié la agenda para que pudiéramos viajar de noche dormías mejor. O al menos eso decías —añadió con escepticismo.

—Y así es. Pero me puse a trabajar y… no estaba cansada —no había acabado de decirlo cuando un bostezo incontenible desmintió sus palabras. Draco frunció el ceño.

—Sin duda estás cansada. ¿Por qué estás levantada?

—¿Y tu? —cambiar de tema casi siempre le había funcionado—. ¿Qué haces levantado tan tarde?

—No podía dormir y decidí dar un paseo.

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia las puertas abiertas del balcón, a través de las cuales se veía un bonito cielo estrellado.

—No me extraña… Hace una noche preciosa.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Era lo que más querría en el mundo, pero no podía hacerlo.

—Estoy trabajando.

—¿En qué?

No podía creer que la obligara a decírselo.

—En mi nuevo proyecto.

Draco le echó una mirada de desaprobación.

—Te dije que lo dejaras si te suponía mucho trabajo.

—No es para tanto.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué estás trabajando de madrugada cuando deberías estar durmiendo?

—Porque quiero hacerlo —odiaba aquel encargo, pero quería hacerlo bien y acabarlo cuanto antes.

—Tienes que descansar. Insisto en que apagues el ordenador ahora mismo.

—Si me voy a la cama ahora no podré conciliar el sueño. Tengo la cabeza llena de información y necesito clasificarla —sabía que Draco la entendería. A menudo se quedaban en la oficina hasta altas horas de la noche, compartiendo un tentempié y una agradable charla mientras acababan algún trabajo pendiente. Aquella dedicación demostraba hasta qué punto se implicaba Draco en su trabajo, pero en el caso de Hermione, además, camuflaba el deseo por pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él.

—Entonces tienes que venir a pasear conmigo —decidió él—. Se acabó el trabajo por esta noche.

—Dijiste que querías tener la lista para hoy.

—No, nada de eso. Te pregunté si la habías acabado, nada más. No te impuse ningún plazo.

—Pero los dos sabemos que tengo que acabarla lo antes posible si no queremos que tu padre vuelva a elegirte una esposa por su cuenta.

—Asumiré el riesgo, pero no a costa de tu salud —se inclinó hacia el ordenador portátil—. ¿Tienes que guardar algo?

—No.

Él asintió y apagó el portátil, antes de cerrarlo.

—Vamos.

Ella se miró su atuendo.

—Tengo que ponerme algo o asustaré a tus guardias.

—Más que asustarlos, creo que despertarías sus deseos ocultos.

Hermione se echó a reír como si se lo tomara a broma, pero el comentario le hizo daño.

Tal y como le había prometido, se había puesto su nueva sudadera de los Red Sox como camisón. Le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, y dudaba mucho que un atisbo de sus piernas pálidas y larguiruchas pudiera llamar la atención de alguien, y mucho menos provocar el deseo de los hombres que montaban guardia en el palacio noche y día. Hermione no era precisamente llamativa, y esos hombres estaban entrenados para concentrarse exclusivamente en la vigilancia de la residencia real.

Agarró unas mallas y se las llevó al cuarto de baño para ponérselas. Salió al cabo de un minuto y sacó unos calcetines del aparador donde un criado había guardado su ropa.

Draco emitió un ruido ahogado.

—¿Crees que eso supone alguna diferencia?

Hermione se miró los calcetines y las mallas y luego miró a Draco a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que mi ropa es ofensiva?

—Creo que si piensas salir de esta habitación, deberías ponerte algo menos insinuante.

—No voy a ponerme un traje con medias y zapatos de tacón para salir a dar un paseo, Draco.

—No espero que lo hagas.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Esas mallas parecen una segunda piel.

—Siempre me las pongo para hacer deporte.

—¿En Nueva York?

—Las uso en el gimnasio, sí. ¿Por qué te suponen un problema?

—Porque son demasiado atrevidas.

—¿Atrevidas? Pero si sólo muestran lo flacas que son mis piernas.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Vamos a dar ese paseo, o no?

En vez de responder, Draco fue al aparador y empezó a abrir cajones. Sacó unos pantalones holgados de chándal y una chaqueta a juego.

—Esto servirá.

—¿Quieres que me cambie?

—Sí.

—Sabes que estás siendo ridículo, ¿verdad?

Él se limitó a tenderle la ropa, y a Hermione, sabiendo lo intransigente que podía ser su jefe en ocasiones, no le quedó más remedio que acatar sus órdenes si quería ir a pasear con él. Su deseo por acompañarlo era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, y además, tal vez tuviera razón y aquellas mallas no fueran el atuendo más apropiado para acompañar a un príncipe en Zorha.

Puso una mueca de exasperación para demostrarle lo que pensaba de su actitud y fue a por una camiseta más pequeña. La sudadera le daría un aspecto ridículo colgándole por debajo de la chaqueta.

Una vez que estuvo vestida con lo que Draco consideraba un atuendo decente, salieron de la habitación. Draco la llevó a la planta baja, pasaron junto a las cocinas y salieron al desierto que rodeaba el palacio en vez de salir al gran patio central.

Hermione no temía que pudieran perderse. Draco conocía el desierto tan bien como ella conocía su minúsculo apartamento de Nueva York, y la condujo bajo el cielo nocturno hacia un oasis cercano. A Hermione la invadieron los recuerdos de otros paseos a caballo con Draco sobre las dunas, todos ellos realizados a la luz del día.

Draco respiró hondo para llenarse los pulmones de aire.

—Me encanta el olor del desierto. -Hermione sólo podía distinguir el olor seco de la arena, pero estaba segura de que Draco podía percibir muchas más fragancias.

—Siento que lo eches tanto de menos en Nueva York.

—Eso dijiste en la cena.

—¿Estabas escuchando?

—No, pero después de cenar le pedí a mi madre que contara vuestra conversación.

—¿Por qué? ¿No confiabas en que fuera a mantener en secreto tu búsqueda de esposa? —la desconfianza de Draco le resultaba horriblemente dolorosa, sobre todo cuando ella estaría dispuesta a confiarle su vida.

«Pero no estás dispuesta a confesarle tu amor», le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza que sonaba sospechosamente parecida a la de su padre.

«Esa confesión sólo podría traernos problemas. Él no quiere mi amor», se defendió ella.

«¿Estás segura?», insistió la voz.

«¡Sí!». Estaba completamente segura, y desearía no estarlo.

—Claro que confiaba en ti —dijo Draco, interrumpiendo la discusión que estaba manteniendo con ella misma—. Nunca has traicionado mi confianza, Hermione.

—Me alegro de que te des cuenta.

—Quería saber qué te había impulsado a hacer esos comentarios durante la cena.

—¿No te imaginaste cuál podía ser la razón?

—La verdad es que no.

—Eres mi amigo, Draco. Quiero que seas feliz.

—Soy feliz, Hermione.

—Serías más feliz si vivieras aquí.

—No, te equivocas.

Hermione habría intentado rebatirlo si él no le hubiera puesto la mano en el hombro para hacerla callar.

—Es cierto que echo de menos el desierto cuando estoy lejos de él. Echo de menos a mi pueblo, a mi familia… todo lo que tengo aquí. Pero cuando estoy aquí, Hermione, también echo de menos Nueva York. Prefiero el ritmo de vida que llevo en la ciudad, aunque admito que es un alivio poder venir a casa de vez en cuando.

—Claro… Aquí no podrías mariposear con tus mujeres —dijo Hermione en tono amargo. Draco se echó a reír.

—¿Mariposear? Qué palabra más anticuada…

—Tal vez sea una chica anticuada.

—Eres una joya, mi querida amiga.

Una ola de calor la recorrió por dentro, aliviando su amargura anterior.

—Gracias.

—En cualquier caso, según tú, ya no puedo seguir mariposeando.

Fue el turno de Hermione para reírse.

—Yo no soy tu padre. No puedo ordenarte que acates mis deseos.

Draco se detuvo. La luna llena iluminaba su rostro casi como fuera de día.

—Ejerces más influencia sobre mí que cualquier otra persona, Hermione.

—Yo no diría tanto.

—Tal vez yo tampoco debería decirlo —admitió él con una sonrisa—. Empezarás a pensar que puedes mandar sobre mí…

Hermione volvió a reírse, con más fuerza esa vez.

—Tranquilo, Draco. Nunca cometeré el error de pensar que alguien puede mandar sobre ti.

—¿Ni siquiera mi padre?

—Ni siquiera él. Si obedeces sus órdenes es porque tú decides hacerlo. Si te impusiera algo que no puedes aceptar, no tendrías problema en alejarte de tu familia en vez de someterte.

—Como hizo la princesa Kate.

—¿Crees que su familia la habrá desheredado? No le dieron publicidad a su boda, y en la prensa sólo apareció una foto de ella con sus tíos y su nuevo marido un día después de casarse.

La expresión de Draco se cubrió de tristeza por un segundo.

—Su padre es mucho más tiránico que el mío. Creo que es muy posible que la deshereden.

Hermione había conocido al hermano mayor de la princesa en una recepción en palacio, pero no a ella.

—No me imagino a su hermano dándole la espalda.

—Tal vez, pero lo que está claro es que mis hermanos se pondrían de parte de mi padre.

—Creo que te equivocas —los príncipes eran leales hasta la muerte los unos con los otros, aunque hubiera sido Harry quien le llevara la orden de su padre a Draco.

—Eso es del todo irrelevante, y en cualquier caso no tengo la menor intención de desafiar a mi rey.

—Ya lo sé, pero creo que haces muy bien en adelantarte a sus movimientos como ahora —le dijo con toda sinceridad, por mucho que a ella le doliese.

—Tendré que creérmelo —dijo él en tono jocoso—. Lo tuyo no son los halagos fáciles, y no dudas en criticarme cuando crees que estoy haciendo alguna tontería.

—Tienes razón —corroboró ella con una sonrisa.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad?

—Estoy hablando a la luz de la luna con mi mejor amigo.

—¿Soy tu mejor amigo, Hermione?

—¿Lo dudas? ¡No me queda tiempo para otras amistades!

Los rasgos de Draco se contrajeron en una mueca de remordimiento.

—Tal vez deberíamos reajustar tu horario laboral cuando volvamos a Nueva York.

Ella se encogió de hombros, aunque por dentro volvió a encogerse de dolor. Aquello era otra prueba de que Draco se estaba alejando de ella y de su amistad. No quería ser su mejor amigo…

—¿Vamos al oasis?

Draco miró a su alrededor y suspiró.

—Creo que deberíamos volver a palacio y a la cama.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Sé que pensabas dar un paseo más largo, pero insistes en volver porque te preocupas por mí —una vez más, sabía que no tendría sentido discutir.

—A los dos nos vendrá bien dormir un poco.

Pero si hubiera salido a caminar en solitario no habría regresado tan pronto. Aquello la hizo sentirse, mal, pero intentó ignorar los remordimientos. Si sus previsiones sobre el futuro de Draco se cumplían, necesitaría tantos recuerdos de él como pudiera albergar para la fría y triste soledad venidera.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Draco entró sin invitación en la habitación de Hermione por segunda vez en menos de ocho horas. Al igual que la noche anterior, llamó con los nudillos a la puerta, y tampoco esa vez recibió respuesta. La noche anterior ella había estado escuchando música y no lo había oído. Y esa mañana estaba durmiendo tan profundamente que no la habían despertado los golpes.

Se detuvo junto a la cama y sacudió la cabeza mientras la contemplaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía completamente tranquila y relajada. Ni siquiera en el avión se había desprendido de todo el estrés acumulado, pero allí, en Zorha, parecía sentirse como en casa. O incluso mejor que en casa.

Eran casi las siete, y Draco estaba seguro de que el despertador de Hermione estaría programado para esa hora. Intentando no hacer ruido, agarró el aparato y desconectó la alarma. El despertador digital no podría desentonar más en aquella habitación decorada como un antiguo harén. Draco no entendía cómo su madre había podido asignarle a Hermione aquel dormitorio, pero en ninguna de sus visitas le había pedido que la cambiara de sitio. Hermione siempre había estado encantada con sus aposentos, y a Draco le gustaba ver feliz a su secretaria.

Atravesó sigilosamente la atención y corrió las gruesas cortinas del balcón. Hermione necesitaba dormir, y él se ocuparía de que así fuera. Podía permitirse un día sin trabajar. Desenchufó el ordenador portátil y lo sacó de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Fue entonces en busca de su madre y le pidió que le comunicara sus planes a Hermione cuando se levantara. También le pidió que se asegurara de que Hermione se pasaba todo el día descansando. A continuación, abandonó el palacio con su padre y su hermano.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hermione se despertó lentamente, invadida por una deliciosa sensación de felicidad. Había tenido un sueño maravilloso con Draco. Los dos estaban casados y enamorados, y habían ido a Zorha con sus cuatro hijos. Un niño de diez años, tan serio y formal como su padre; una niña de ocho, que había heredado de su abuela el porte real y la irrefrenable tendencia a meterse en los asuntos ajenos; un niño castaño y robusto de cinco años que a Hermione le recordaba a su hermano mayor, y una niña preciosa de pocos meses que era la alegría de sus padres.

El sueño había sido tan real que Hermione sonrió mientras se estiraba bajo las sábanas de algodón egipcio. No quería abrir los ojos, pero se le escapó una risita al pensar en los cuatro hijos. No le costaba imaginarse a Draco como el padre cariñoso y atento de un montón de críos.

Pero por muy real que fuera el sueño, ella jamás podría ser la madre de esos niños. La amarga realidad hizo añicos la ilusión y la obligó a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que notó fue que las cortinas estaban echadas, y no recordaba haberlo hecho antes de acostarse. Lo segundo, que eran casi las once de la mañana. La alarma no había sonado, y Hermione estaba convencida de haberla programado. Lo tercero, que el ordenador portátil había desaparecido del escritorio barroco donde le gustaba trabajar cuando estaba en Zorha.

Se incorporó en la cama y se frotó los ojos, pero todo siguió igual. ¿Cómo había podido dormir tanto? No era normal en ella, ni siquiera sin despertador… De acuerdo, tal vez necesitaba recuperar el sueño perdido como Draco había estado diciéndole, aunque de ninguna manera lo reconocería ante él.

Draco siempre creía estar en posesión de la verdad. Y de todos modos sabría la verdad, ya que Hermione se había despertado casi al mediodía.

Pero aunque Draco hubiera estado en lo cierto, seguía sin haber explicación para las cortinas echadas, la alarma apagada o el ordenador desaparecido. Algo le decía a Hermione que no obtendría respuestas hasta que hablara con su jefe, y eso significaba que debía levantarse.

Media hora más tarde, después de haberse duchado y vestido con la ropa cómoda y carente de estilo de siempre, se dirigió hacia la planta baja del palacio. Uno de los guardias le indicó el despacho privado de la reina, y una voz regia y autoritaria la hizo pasar cuando llamó a la puerta. Hermione entró en una bonita habitación, decorada con un gusto exquisitamente femenino, que obviamente servía como lugar de trabajo.

—Buenos días, Hermione —la saludó la reina, despidiendo a su secretaría—. Espero que hayas dormido bien.

—Más de lo que debería —respondió Hermione en tono arrepentido—. No oí la alarma.

—Creo que mi hijo la desconectó cuando fue a verte esta mañana.

—¿Draco vino a verme? —¿otra vez?

La reina asintió.

—Fue a decirte que iba a pasar el día con su padre y con Harry.

—¿Pero entró en mi habitación y desconectó la alarma? —tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Draco. No quería que se tomara esas libertades y la sorprendiera mientras se estuviera vistiendo o desnudando. A él tal vez no le importara verla medio desnuda, pero a ella desde luego sí—. ¿Por qué no me despertó?

—Creo que le pareció que necesitabas descansar —dijo la reina con una sonrisa—. Y también dijo que se te confiscara el ordenador para el resto del día.

—Aún me queda mi PDA —dijo Hermione en tono desafiante. No era tan cómodo como el portátil, pero podía tomar notas y tenía acceso a Internet. Cualquier cosa con tal de seguir trabajando. No le gustaba que nadie le marcara su agenda, y menos cuando su encargo actual le resultaba tan urgente y desagradable.

—Tenía la esperanza de que me hicieras compañía esta tarde.

A Hermione se le encogió el corazón. Sabía que Draco estaba detrás de aquella invitación, pero no podía ofender a la reina.

—Por supuesto, Majestad.

La reina arqueó una de sus finísimas cejas. Estaban solas en el despacho y el tratamiento formal era totalmente innecesario, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Hermione, sin embargo, se dio por aludida y abandonó las formalidades.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

—Me gustaría ir de compras —respondió Narcisa. Hermione no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Tu hijo.

Su respuesta pareció sobresaltar a la reina.

—¿Mi hijo?

—Sí. Cree que puede salirse siempre con la suya. Supongo que te ha pedido que te asegures de que hoy no trabaje, ¿verdad?

—Correcto.

—¿Alguna vez ha ido Draco de compras contigo, Narcisa?

—No, no ha tenido el placer —respondió la reina, sonriendo.

—Yo tampoco lo he tenido desde hace un año, por lo menos, y la verdad es que me encantaría. Voy por mi bolso.

—No es necesario.

—Pues claro que sí —insistió Hermione, aunque sabía que tendría que ser muy rápida y previsora si esperaba pagar sus propias compras.

No pudo dejar de sonreír mientras iba a su habitación en busca de su bolso. Si la intención de Draco había sido que Hermione se relajara sin su ordenador, había cometido un error de cálculo. Ir de compras con su madre podía ser divertido, pero en ningún caso sería una actividad tranquila y relajante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	12. Chapter 11

—¿Y adonde vamos… compañero de equipo?

Draco sacudió la cabeza, riendo.

—Eres incansable, ¿eh?

—Es otra de mis virtudes. Responde a la pregunta.

—Vamos al desierto, como puedes ver —sacó el vehículo de la carretera y se internaron en el vasto paisaje arenoso en dirección a unas formaciones rocosas que se levantaban a lo lejos.

—¿Pero adonde exactamente?

—A un lugar donde podamos estar solos sin que mi familia nos moleste.

—¿Una cita… aquí, en Zorha?

—Mi familia cree que estamos en viaje de negocios. A nadie le ha extrañado, siendo tú mi secretaria.

—¿Le has mentido a tu padre? —le preguntó, horrorizada y sorprendida.

—No, claro que no. He dejado que saque sus propias conclusiones.

—¿Has dejado que crea que estamos en un viaje de negocios?

—Ni siquiera me lo preguntó. Se lo dijo a mi hermano cuando se enteró de que me disponía a pasar tres días fuera.

—¿Tres días?

—Sí.

—Pero lo van a descubrir…

—Tal vez.

—¿Y eso no te preocupa?

—¿Te preocuparía a ti, si fuera a pasar? —le preguntó él, en vez de responder.

—No, no lo creo. Pero sí creo que tu padre se pondrá muy furioso.

—¿Lo dices porque eres una mujer y estás bajo la protección de mi familia?

—Sí, por muy anticuada que me resulte esa actitud.

—Puede ser. Pero merece la pena correr el riesgo.

—Pero podríamos haber esperado a que estuviéramos de regreso en Nueva York…

—No tengo la menor intención de esperar.

Tampoco Hermione, pero no quería que sus padres lo obligaran a casarse con ella por una cuestión de honor.

—No sé si es buena idea.

Draco detuvo el Hummer en medio de la inhóspita extensión desértica y se deslizó hacia el asiento trasero.

—Ven aquí —le ordenó.

Hermione lo miró asustada.

—Pero…

—Ven aquí, Mione —le tendió la mano—. Ahora.

El cuerpo de Hermione reaccionó por su cuenta y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Draco tiró suavemente de ella, la tumbó de espaldas en el asiento trasero y se colocó encima.

Hermione tuvo que concentrarse en la respiración para no sufrir una hiperventilación.

—Nunca había tenido a un hombre encima…

Las grandes manos de Draco le sujetaron el rostro.

—Es bueno saberlo, porque quiero ser el primero en todo lo que hagamos, Mione.

—Lo serás —le aseguró. Ni siquiera la habían besado—. ¿Qué… qué hacemos aquí?

—Dijiste que nunca habías hecho nada en un coche.

—Pero sólo era una forma de hablar…

—No. Estabas diciendo cosas que no deberías haber dicho, y voy a ayudarte a recordar por qué —le pasó la punta del dedo por los labios, haciendo que los abriera, y deslizó el dedo en el interior—. Se acabó la charla, Hermione. A menos que quieras animarme a seguir…

Ella sólo pudo asentir, con el dedo de Draco en la boca.

—Buena chica —dijo él con una sonrisa triunfal.

Hermione no supo qué le pasó, si fue la reacción a la condescendiente frase de Draco o simple curiosidad por descubrir qué sentiría, pero empezó a chuparle el dedo.

Draco dejó escapar un gemido y empujó su pelvis contra ella. Hermione sintió la durísima longitud de su miembro y chupó con más fuerza mientras él le separaba las piernas con la rodilla. Se posicionó firmemente entre sus muslos y Hermione sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica que se propagó por todo su cuerpo.

Le mordió inconscientemente el dedo y abrió la boca para ofrecerle una disculpa, pero sólo pudo emitir un murmullo inarticulado.

Draco masculló una maldición en voz baja, pero no parecía enfadado ni dolorido. Volvió a presionarse contra ella, más fuerte, y el cuerpo de Hermione respondió instintivamente.

—Eso es, Mione… Hazlo otra vez.

Santo Cielo… Le había gustado. Hermione volvió a sellar los labios alrededor de su dedo y le recorrió la piel con los dientes. Draco gimió otra vez e incrementó la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Hermione también se movió, intentando aumentar las sensaciones que palpitaban en sus zonas más sensibles. Su ropa interior era tan ligera que apenas suponía un obstáculo entre la pétrea erección de Draco y su sexo, como tampoco las vaporosas ropas de Draco.

Él tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y los músculos del cuello tensionados, pero volvió a echarse hacia delante y le dio un suave mordisco en un punto ultrasensible del cuello, provocándole una deliciosa convulsión acompañada de un gemido.

Entonces Draco retiró la mano de su boca y la reemplazó por sus labios y su lengua. Un placer desconocido hasta entonces fue creciendo en su interior hasta que sintió que estaba a punto de explotar.

La mano de Draco se posó sobre uno de sus pechos y empezó a amasar el pezón entre sus dedos. Siguió haciéndolo mientras movía el cuerpo contra el suyo, enloqueciéndola con un aluvión de nuevas sensaciones, cada vez más intensas, hasta que finalmente le pellizcó con fuerza el pezón y una descarga de incontenible placer estalló en su interior.

Gritó contra la boca de Draco, quien se quedó completamente rígido sobre ella. Sus labios seguían pegados, pero durante unos instantes ninguno de los dos se movió, y el grito de Draco fue sofocado a su vez por la boca de Hermione.

Luego empezó a besarla de nuevo, ferviente y posesivamente, antes de levantar la cabeza y mirarla con unos ojos llenos de deseo febril.

—¿Volvemos a palacio o quieres que sigamos, Hermione? Yo estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo, pero… ¿lo estás tú?

Sólo había una respuesta posible.

—Sí.

Y ojalá Draco se diera cuenta de que ella era la mujer adecuada para él, antes de que su familia descubriera su aventura amorosa y le exigiera tomar medidas.

No quería que Draco se casara en contra de su voluntad, por mucho que deseara pasar el resto de su vida con él.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Una hora después llegaron a su destino en las formaciones rocosas. La casa parecía estar tan fundida con el entorno que Hermione tuvo que parpadear para cerciorarse de que estaba allí.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó mientras Draco detenía el vehículo frente al edificio.

—En uno de los pabellones de caza de mi familia.

—¿Hay alguien más aquí?

—No.

—Es precioso… parece parte del paisaje.

—Ésa fue la intención de mi bisabuelo al diseñarla.

—¿Cuándo se construyó?

—A principios del siglo pasado.

—Cielos… ¿Y cómo es por dentro?

—Ven conmigo y lo verás por ti misma —sugirió Draco.

Bajó del vehículo y Hermione vio que contraía el rostro en una mueca.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó.

—Nada —respondió él, riendo entre dientes.

—¿Nada? —insistió, convencida de haber visto su expresión—. ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Te has torcido el tobillo o algo? Si estás jugando a ser un tipo duro, voy a enfadarme mucho contigo.

Él negó con la cabeza y soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—No tiene gracia, Draco.

—Te aseguro que sí la tiene.

—Pues explícamelo para que yo también pueda reírme.

—Eres tú, mi incauta amiga.

—¿Te parece divertido que me preocupe por ti? —le preguntó, dolida a su pesar.

Él rodeó el Hummer y la tomó en sus brazos, y ella se acurrucó contra su pecho. Al menos había visto que no cojeaba. —Mione…

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Mi gesto se debía a que me siento incómodo.

Hermione levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

—Lo sabía. Estás herido.

—No, gatita. No estoy herido.

—Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nunca había tenido un orgasmo con ropa, y por placentero que sea, las secuelas no son muy agradables.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

—No sabes lo que es la eyaculación, ¿verdad?

—Pues claro que sí. Soy virgen, no idiota —de repente lo comprendió y se puso colorada de vergüenza—. Oh…

—Eso mismo. Como verás, no se trata precisamente de dolor.

—Y puede que hasta resulte un poco divertido —admitió ella con una sonrisa.

—Ésta es mi Hermione… —dijo él, inclinando la cabeza hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

—¿Soy tuya?

—Ya sabes que sí.

Sí, lo sabía, y no era el momento de pensar si le gustaba ser propiedad de un príncipe o no.

—Eres preciosa, Hermione —murmuró él, besándola en la sien—. Realmente preciosa.

—Será el maquillaje.

—Es la mujer que está frente a mí. Te deseaba hace cinco años y te deseo ahora.

La felicidad invadió a Hermione y levantó el rostro para que la besara. Él la miró a los ojos por un momento, gimió y tomó posesión de sus labios.

Permanecieron de pie junto al Hummer durante varios minutos, hasta que Hermione empezó a marearse por la excitación y la falta de aire. Draco se apartó y ella jadeó en busca de aliento.

—Respira por la nariz, gatita —le aconsejó, riendo.

—¿Por qué me llamas así? —quiso saber ella, intentando no ruborizarse otra vez.

Él bajó la mirada hacia su pecho, donde los dedos de Hermione se aferraban como esbeltas garras.

—Oh…

—Y cuando te estoy besando haces unos ruiditos deliciosos, como si fueran maullidos felinos. Son extremadamente sensuales.

—¿Y por eso me llamas «gatita»?

—Nunca se lo había llamado antes a una mujer.

Aquella confesión la hizo sonreír.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti, Mione. Tienes un don increíble.

—¿Mi virginidad? —sabía que algunas personas lo consideraban un don muy preciado, pues sólo podían entregarlo una vez, pero en su caso le parecía más un incordio del que deseaba liberarse cuanto antes.

—También, pero el don al que me refiero eres tú misma. Y ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos adentro?

—Con mucho gusto.

Draco la sorprendió al levantarla en brazos y llevarla hacia la puerta. Su expresión era tan decidida que Hermione se tragó cualquier protesta o pregunta. Por alguna razón, Draco necesitaba hacerlo. Y ella, aun no siendo su mujer, tenía que admitir que le gustaba.

Abrió la puerta sin bajar a Hermione y cruzó con ella el umbral.

—¿Qué te parece?

Hermione había estado tan ensimismada mirándolo a él que ni siquiera le había echado un vistazo a la casa.

Pero se obligó a desviar la atención y lo que vio le hizo ahogar un gemido.

—Es… precioso.

El interior del pabellón de caza ya la habría impresionado bastante por sí solo, pero el esfuerzo acometido para darle una imagen romántica y acogedora hizo que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

Si por fuera se fundía con el paisaje rocoso y salvaje del desierto, por dentro parecía sacado de "Las mil y una noches". Las paredes estaban cubiertas con coloridas cortinas de seda, el mobiliario evocaba una época lejana de Oriente Medio y la estructura era un intrincado diseño de líneas curvas, celosías y hornacinas.

Pero lo más impresionante de todo, sin duda, era el salón principal. Estaba medio metro por debajo del nivel del piso y en el centro había un montón de sedas y almohadones. A un lado había una mesita con dulces y una jarra, y al otro había otra mesa llena de velas de diferentes tamaños. Al fondo de la sala había una enorme chimenea con la leña preparada para encender el fuego.

Hermione no podía imaginarse cómo había conseguido Draco llevar todo aquello hasta allí. Ser príncipe tenía sus ventajas, pero en aquellos momentos sólo podía pensar en las molestias que se había tomado.

—Gracias —dijo con voz ahogada.

—No era mi intención hacerte llorar, gatita.

—Es demasiado.

—¿Demasiado?

Ella sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

—Es perfecto.

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Tu primera vez ha de ser especial.

—¿Cómo podría no serlo contigo?

Él no dijo nada, pero el brillo de sus ojos lo decía todo. La llevó a una habitación y la dejó en el suelo. Tenía las mejillas cubiertas de una fina capa de polvo.

—Tengo que ducharme. ¿Te importa esperar un momento, mientras te recuperas?

—Me vendría bien cambiarme de ropa.

—Encontrarás ropa limpia en ese armario —dijo él, señalando un gran ropero antiguo.

—Si pudieras traer mis cosas del coche…

—Seguro que encontrarás algo.

Hermione no quería insistir después de que él hubiera sido tan atento y considerado, pero si creía que iba a ponerse alguna prenda vieja y usada por sus parientes masculinos después de una partida de caza estaba muy equivocado. Esperaría a que se metiera en la ducha e iría ella misma a por su equipaje.

Draco se dio la vuelta y desapareció por una puerta abierta al otro lado de la habitación. Sin perder un segundo, Hermione fue al armario y abrió las puertas. Echaría un vistazo para poder decirle a Draco que prefería sus propias cosas.

Pero lo que encontró no fue ropa vieja de cazador, sino varios caftanes de seda y de los colores más apropiados para su tono de piel. Gracias a Alice, la asesora de imagen, sabía qué colores le resultaban más favorecedores.

Sacó un caftán verde narcisaralda con bordados dorados que realzaría el matiz de sus ojos chocolates. Se había percatado del efecto cuando Narcisa la hizo probarse un top del mismo color en Atenas.

Se sostuvo la prenda por delante y comprobó que era de su talla.

—¿Cómo…?

—Tenía muy poco que hacer mientras estabas fuera —dijo Draco desde la puerta del baño.

—No lo entiendo…

—Fui al bazar.

—¿Solo?

—Harry me acompañó.

—¿Sabe que compraste estas cosas para mí?

Draco se limitó a encogerse de hombros, como si no le importara que su hermano lo supiera. Era demasiado inteligente y no podía ignorar las consecuencias de aquella escapada al desierto. Una vez más, Hermione tuvo que preguntarse si Draco sabía lo que estaba demostrándole con su imprudencia.

—Son preciosos —dijo, señalando los caftanes de seda.

—Igual que tú.

—Por mi nuevo aspecto.

—Por ser quien eres, Hermione.

A Hermione se le formó un nudo de emoción en la garganta.

—Gracias.

—Como ya te he dicho, soy yo quien te da las gracias.

—¿No vas a ducharte? —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

—He venido a preguntarte si quieres acompañarme…

—Nunca me he duchado con nadie.

—No será una ducha. Será un baño —respiró profundamente—. No puedo olvidar la imagen de los pétalos de mi flor favorita flotando alrededor de tu cuerpo desnudo y sensual.

—¿Crees que soy sensual? —le preguntó. ¿Se lo habría parecido igualmente antes de su cambio de imagen?

—Sí.

—Vaya… —murmuró, pensando en todas las veces que se había sentido insignificante junto a las mujeres con las que salía Draco.

Pero por fin tenía una oportunidad. Podía seguir comparándose y subestimándose o aceptar que era la mujer por la que Draco estaba dispuesto a sufrir la ira de su familia.

—¿Eso significa que te bañarás conmigo?

—¿Y si no te resulto tan excitante como crees? —le preguntó, intentando enfocar la situación desde un punto de vista práctico.

Draco se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no va a pasar —le aseguró. Se acercó a ella con un brillo salvaje en los ojos y la tomó en sus brazos para apretarla contra su pecho.

—A veces me cuesta creer que no eres uno de tus antepasados…

—A veces me siento como uno de ellos —afirmó él mientras la llevaba al cuarto de baño.

Hermione recorrió el cuarto con la mirada. Nunca había visto nada tan lujoso, ni siquiera en el palacio real.

—Esto no parece un cuarto de baño para hombres que vuelven de una cacería cubiertos de polvo y sudor.

—A mi bisabuelo le gustaban las comodidades, y también a su esposa.

—¿Se la traía de caza con él?

—El suyo no fue un matrimonio común para la época. Estaban muy enamorados.

—¿Él no tenía concubinas?

—La familia real de Zorha siempre ha practicado la monogamia, Hermione.

—Eso está muy bien.

—Y yo también comparto ese rasgo especial de nuestra historia.

—Es verdad. Nunca has engañado a ninguna de tus novias o amantes.

Una extraña expresión cubrió los rasgos de Draco.

—Eso no es del todo cierto.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con inquietud y desconcierto.

¿Draco le estaba diciendo que engañaba a las mujeres? No podía ser. Ella lo conocía y sabía que no era así.

—Todas las mujeres con las que he estado en los últimos años no eran más que un medio para sustituirte a ti, Hermione.

—¿Qué? No estarás diciendo que… No puede ser.

—Sí.

—Pero… —no sabía qué decir.

—Si estuve con Pansy fue porque mi deseo por ti había llegado a tal extremo que sufría una erección permanente, tanto dentro como fuera de la oficina.

La confesión vapuleó a Hermione como un vendaval.

—¡Me estás tomando el pelo!

—Te aseguro que hablo en serio. Y no creas que era una situación cómoda…

—Pero nunca me dijiste nada, y sabías que yo te deseaba. ¿Por qué no intentaste… algo?

—¿Quieres decir por qué no intenté seducirte?

—Eh… sí.

—No quería perderte.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué ibas a perderme?

—Mis relaciones con las mujeres no duran mucho, y sabía que dejarías de trabajar conmigo cuando lo nuestro terminara.

Tenía razón, y sin embargo…

—¿Por qué tendría que acabarse?


	13. Chapter 12

el se limito a sacidir la cabeza sin responder.

—¿Draco?

—Toda esta charla… No es lo que querría estar haciendo en estos momentos.

—Quieres bañarte conmigo.

—Sí.

—Y yo me estoy poniendo muy pesada.

—Es un peso que soportaré con gusto el tiempo que sea.

—Qué cosas tan bonitas me dices…

—Las digo en serio.

—Eso es lo que las hace tan bonitas.

—¿Te parece bonito que te diga que quiero verte desnuda?

—No lo sé, pero me produce un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

—Eso es bueno.

—Creo que sí.

Él la posó lentamente en el suelo de mármol, dejando que sus cuerpos se rozaran mientras la descendía.

—Déjame quitarte la ropa…

—Nadie me ha desnudado nunca, al menos que yo recuerde —en una familia tan numerosa como la suya había que aprender el valor de la autosuficiencia a una edad muy temprana.

—Esta noche vamos a hacer muchas cosas que nunca has hecho, gatita.

Ella sonrió. Aquel apelativo le gustaba tanto como «Mione».

—¿Me permites? —le preguntó él, llevando los dedos al botón superior de su blusa.

—Sí.

Empezó a desabrocharle la blusa, muy lentamente. El dorso de sus manos le rozaba la piel y le provocaba un estremecimiento delicioso.

—Draco…

—¿Sí,_ aziza_?

¿Qué la había llamado? ¿«Amor», tal vez?

Fuera lo que fuera, sus pensamientos saltaron en pedazos cuando las manos de Draco le abrieron la blusa y se posaron sobre sus pechos. No sólo era el tacto de sus manos en una parte inexplorada de su cuerpo, sino también la expresión de sus ojos. Estaba tan impresionado como ella.

—Draco, por favor…

—¿Qué deseas, gatita? Dímelo.

—No lo sé.

—Yo creo que sí —le quitó la blusa y le rodeó el torso para desabrocharle el sujetador. Le bajó los tirantes por los brazos y la prenda cayó al suelo.

Los pezones se endurecieron aún más por el aire, rodeados por sus aureolas rosadas.

—Yo…

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé…

Draco se rió suavemente.

—Déjate llevar, Hermione, y abandónate a las sensaciones.

—Sssssí… —volvió a estremecerse por el tacto de sus manos.

—Eso es, gatita. Deléitate con mis caricias. Permítete sentirlo por completo.

—Me gusta —susurró ella.

—Sólo es el principio.

—No podré aguantar…

—Sí que podrás —y la besó para corroborar su promesa.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Eres muy bueno en esto.

—¿Lo dudabas?

—No, mi príncipe. No lo dudaba.

—Me gusta que me consideres tu príncipe.

—Por ahora es lo que eres —y con suerte para siempre.

—El ahora es lo que importa, _aziza_.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Las manos de Draco bajaron por su piel desnuda, dejando un reguero de placer a su paso.

—Eres perfecta…

Ella no podía hablar, de modo que ni siquiera lo intentó. Por su parte, Draco le desabrochó la falda y dejó que cayera al suelo, revelando el liguero y las braguitas.

Dio un paso atrás y la contempló con una expresión que Hermione nunca le había visto. No era sólo deseo, pero no sabía reconocerla. Era algo increíblemente intenso.

—¿Draco? —se cubrió los pechos con los brazos, pero él la agarró por las muñecas para volver a exponerla a su mirada.

—Déjame mirarte, por favor. Eres demasiado bonita para mí.

—Soy normal —se sintió obligada a decir. La sinceridad no siempre era una virtud…

—Te aseguro que no lo eres. Tal vez hubo un tiempo en el que yo también creía que eras como muchas otras mujeres, pero mi cuerpo siempre ha sabido que eres única.

—Pero la princesa Kate es una diosa…

—Y está casada con otro hombre, de lo cual yo me alegro. Tú eres elegante y muy sexy, y tus piernas hacen que me hierva la sangre… —de nuevo la miró con aquella extraña expresión—. Eres todo lo que yo deseo, gatita.

Si Hermione no lo conociera tan bien habría pensado que intentaba decirle que la amaba. Pero aun así, sus palabras eran muy especiales para ella.

—Lo dices en serio… —susurró.

—Nunca te mentiría, Hermione.

—No, siempre has sido sincero… salvo cuando ocultaste tu deseo por mí.

—Mi deseo era evidente por debajo de la cintura.

—Me habría muerto de vergüenza si me hubieras sorprendido mirando ahí.

—Ahora puedes mirar cuanto quieras.

Y eso hizo. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con un bulto impresionante en sus pantalones holgados. No era extraño que hubiera sentido la erección a través de tanta ropa…

—¿Quieres verlo? —le preguntó él.

—Sí —respondió sin dudarlo.

—Pues aquí la tienes —se quitó la camisa y se bajó los jean, revelando el cuerpo más perfecto que Hermione podría haber imaginado—. ¿Te gusta?

—Mu… —carraspeó—. Mucho.

—Bien… Y ahora vamos a terminar de desnudarte.

Se arrodilló y se puso uno de sus pies sobre la rodilla para quitarle el zapato. Ella tuvo que agarrarse a sus hombros para no caer, y sintió el calor ardiente de su piel.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y la besó justo debajo del ombligo, y ella emitió un ruidito que lo hizo sonreír.

—Eso es, gatita…

Oh, Dios. Su príncipe era letal.

Le clavó los dedos en sus fuertes hombros mientras él le iba recogiendo la media desde el muslo hasta el pie. Al terminar, le puso el pie en el suelo y repitió el proceso con la otra pierna.

Cuando tiró de sus braguitas hacia abajo Hermione no era más que un manojo de nervios, y dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando él la besó en los rizos que cubrían el pubis.

Y entonces se inclinó para hundir la lengua entre sus labios inferiores y buscar el punto más sensible de todo su cuerpo, y ella se deshizo en jadeos y gemidos felinos. El placer fue ascendiendo a una velocidad vertiginosa, imparable, hasta que Hermione sintió que le temblaban las rodillas y que estaba a punto de desplomarse.

—No tengas miedo, _aziza_. Yo estoy aquí para sujetarte…

La convulsión fue tan poderosa que Hermione habría caído al suelo de no ser por las fuertes manos de Draco, quien la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la bañera.

Al sumergirse en el agua caliente y burbujeante, descubrió que la bañera era en realidad un manantial interior en el que flotaba un manto de pétalos.

Era la primera vez que alguien bañaba su cuerpo de mujer adulta, la primera vez que ella bañaba a otra persona, la primera vez que tocaba un miembro viril y se fascinaba con su grosor, dureza y suavidad aterciopelada.

—Quiero que seas mía —dijo él mientras la acariciaba de la forma más íntima posible.

—Sí…

—¿Dejarás que nuestros cuerpos se fundan en uno solo?

—Sí —al decirlo le pareció un juramento, y descubrió que efectivamente lo era.

No importaba lo que él sintiera por ella. Ella iba a entregarle algo más que su cuerpo. Iba a entregarle su corazón, su alma y todo lo que él quisiera aceptar. No podría ser de otra manera. Lo amaba con todo su ser.

Draco la llevó al dormitorio y la tendió con cuidado en la cama. Acto seguido, empezó a besarla y acariciarla por todo el cuerpo, y cuando se colocó entre sus piernas ella estaba rogándole en silencio que la hiciera suya. Pero, en vez de penetrarla con su impresionante miembro, le introdujo un dedo y luego otro. La sensación era tan natural que Hermione ni siquiera se avergonzó.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —le preguntó.

—Te estoy preparando para lo siguiente. No soy pequeño y es tu primera vez.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? —jadeó cuando los dedos de Draco le tocaron un punto en su interior que la hizo vibrar de placer—. Creía que no salías con vírgenes.

—Y no lo hago. Todos los hombres en mi familia aprenden los secretos del cuerpo femenino, igual que aprendemos a usar la espada.

—Benditos sean tus antepasados —dijo ella, y unos segundos después sintió la punta del miembro de Draco en la entrada de su sexo.

Por un instante la invadió el pánico al pensar en su enorme tamaño, pero él se movió muy despacio y el dolor inicial fue mínimo. Sin embargo, sabía que el verdadero dolor llegaría cuando atravesara la barrera de su virginidad.

Pero no le importaba.

—Hazlo.

Él la besó al tiempo que le acariciaba el clítoris con el pulgar, y justo cuando ella estaba a punto de explotar en un millón de fragmentos, traspasó el último obstáculo de una sola embestida. Hubo dolor, sí, pero también un placer indescriptible.

Draco se pegó a ella por completo e imprimió un ritmo frenético a sus movimientos. El orgasmo no tardó en sacudir a Hermione, y unos segundos después Draco soltó un grito de liberación y se derrumbó sobre ella, completamente exhausto.

—Lo siento —murmuró, enterrando la cara en su cuello.

—¿Por qué?

—No podía contenerme por más tiempo…

—¿Quieres decir que puede ser aún mejor? —preguntó con escepticismo.

—Te lo garantizo.

—Entonces no creo que sobreviva…

Pero sobrevivió. Durante los tres días que duró su idílico retiro aprendió múltiples maneras de recibir y dar placer. Haciendo el amor en la cama, en la bañera, frente al crepitante fuego de la chimenea, sobre mullidos almohadones en la arena del desierto… Sin hablar del futuro, y sin que éste importara.

Pero mientras volvían al palacio, Hermione empezó a preocuparse por lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento.

—Mañana regresaremos a Nueva York —la informó él mientras aparcaba detrás el edificio donde habían cambiado de vehículo tres días antes.

—En ese caso no desharé el equipaje cuando lleguemos a palacio.

—Mi Hermione siempre tan eficiente. No sé qué haría sin ti…

¿Lo diría con el sentido que ella necesitaba oír? Intentó reunir el valor para preguntárselo, pero guardó silencio hasta que llegaron al palacio.

—Tenemos que hablar de la lista de candidatas —dijo él mientras la ayudaba a bajar.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder apareció el rey en persona.

—Ven conmigo, Draco.

—Antes tengo que hablar con Hermione.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo sólo como padre —dijo el rey en un tono que no admitía discusión.

—Ve con él —dijo Hermione al ver que Draco parecía dispuesto a protestar. Además, lo último que quería era hablar de aquella estúpida lista.

¿Cómo podía Draco sacar el tema, después de haber pasado juntos tres días maravillosos?

—Tenemos que hablar, Hermione —insistió él.

—Hablaremos después. Ahora ve con tu padre.

Draco asintió y se dio la vuelta para seguir al rey al interior del palacio. Por su parte, Hermione se quedó inmóvil en la puerta, aturdida por lo que acababa de hacer. Era la primera vez que le mentía a Draco, porque no sólo no tenía intención de hablar con él sobre la lista de candidatas, sino que no pensaba estar allí para hablar de nada más.

Había tomado la decisión en el mismo momento que se le partió el corazón, cuando se dio cuenta de que los tres últimos días no significaban nada para Draco.

Habían estado más unidos que nunca, y no sólo físicamente. Habían hecho el amor, pero también habían hablado, reído y compartido silencios muy especiales. No era la primera vez que Draco la llevaba al desierto, pero en aquella ocasión le había hecho ver lo que sentía por su amada tierra.

Y a pesar de todo quería seguir hablando de la lista de candidatas…

No podía seguir allí por más tiempo, con el corazón destrozado y sin más ilusiones que albergar. Se obligó a subir a su habitación y llamó al aeropuerto privado para que preparasen el avión inmediatamente. Una de las ventajas de ser la secretaria de Draco era que nadie cuestionaba sus órdenes, pues todos pensaban que procedían del príncipe.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era recoger sus cosas y pedir que la llevaran al aeródromo. En cuanto se subiera al avión estaría fuera de la vida de Draco.

Para siempre.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—No puedo tolerar este comportamiento, hijo.

—No he hecho nada malo.

—Te llevaste a la señorita Grager al refugio de caza. Es tu empleada y está bajo tu protección —la severa expresión del rey parecía labrada en piedra.

Pero Draco descubrió que no se sentía intimidado en absoluto. Su recién descubierto amor por Hermione lo había liberado de cualquier temor y trauma, y por fin se sentía lo bastante fuerte para hacer lo que fuera, incluso enfrentarse a su padre y rey.

—Es mucho más que mi empleada.

—Ah, al fin te has dado cuenta —dijo Harry, que estaba al lado de su padre.

—Tú lo sabías… —lo acusó Draco, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Me sorprende que tú no —repuso su hermano mayor con una sonrisa.

—No quería ver la verdad. He estado ciego durante cinco años —admitió, sintiéndose arrepentido y al mismo tiempo agradecido por su larga ceguera. Si hubiera descubierto antes que amaba a Hermione la habría echado de su vida para protegerse. Pero también se lamentaba por los años que había perdido con otras mujeres en vez de con ella.

—¿Y ya no lo estás? —le preguntó su padre en un tono ligeramente más suave.

—No. Ya no lo estoy.

El rey miró a Harry y suspiró.

—Tenías razón.

—Me debes un camello —le dijo Harry.

Draco rompió a reír. Debería sentirse ofendido, pero la situación era demasiado cómica.

—¿Os apostasteis un camello a ver si descubría lo que siento por Hermione?

—La apuesta era a ver si lo descubrirías antes de que ella te dejara —dijo su hermano, al tiempo que sonaba su teléfono móvil.

—Hermione no va a ir a ninguna parte —declaró Draco.

Harry cerró su teléfono a los pocos segundos.

—Siento discrepar contigo. Acaba de ordenar que preparen el avión.

La carcajada de su hermano acompañó a Draco de camino a la puerta, mientras su padre exigía saber cuándo sería la boda.

—Tan pronto como Hermione me acepte —respondió por encima del hombro, antes de lanzarse escaleras abajo.

Entró en el dormitorio de Hermione sin llamar a la puerta, y la encontró guardando su ordenador portátil y con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

—Estos viajes no programados sin mí tienen que acabar —dijo él.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con unos ojos cargados de dolor. Draco sabía que tendría que habérselo dicho en el refugio, pero cada vez que se disponía a hacerlo las palabras morían en su garganta. Era el último obstáculo que le dejó la muerte de Astronia.

—¿Ya has hablado con tu padre? —le preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

—Hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

—¿Qué acuerdo? —le preguntó con recelo.

—Quiere una fecha para la boda. Le he dicho que tendrá que esperar a que tú aceptes.

—Entonces tendrá que esperar mucho tiempo —dijo ella, y se volvió hacia su equipaje.

Draco se merecía aquellas palabras, pero aun así le dolieron.

—Mione, tenemos que hablar de esa lista que hiciste para mí.

—¿Y qué?

—Dijiste que lo discutiríamos más tarde.

—Mentí.

—Debo insistir en ello.

Ella se giró para encararlo.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Quiero saber por qué falta la única candidata que podría servir.

—Es una lista exhaustiva —protestó ella.

—Y sin embargo le falta el único nombre que importa.

—¿Qué nombre? —preguntó ella en tono agresivo, secándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—El tuyo, gatita. Hermione Grager.

—No has leído la lista —lo acusó ella, pero parecía tan sorprendida como complacida.

—Es cierto, no la he leído. ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

—Porque mi nombre está en la lista. Lo incluí como una broma, pero ahí está.

Draco sonrió.

—Siempre has sido la secretaria perfecta.

—No puedo casarme contigo, Draco.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Tú quieres un matrimonio de conveniencia, y eso es algo que no puedo aceptar de ti.

Draco no pudo aguantarlo más y avanzó hacia ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

—Puede que seas la mejor secretaria del mundo, Hermione, pero nunca podrías ser una esposa de conveniencia.

—Lo digo en serio, Draco.

—¿Lo dices porque eres una romántica?

—Porque te quiero.

—Menos mal, porque no me gustaría amarte más que a mi país, más que a la voluntad de mi padre, más que a mi propia vida y que tú no sintieras lo mismo.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos.

—No puedes amarme…

—Gatita, puede que me conozcas mejor que nadie, pero ni siquiera tú puedes ver el interior de mi corazón. Te aseguro que sí te amo —le resultó increíblemente fácil pronunciar las palabras, ahora que habían conseguido traspasar la última barrera que se interponía entre él y su felicidad—. Más de lo que nunca amé a Astronia, y quizá por eso me resistía a admitirlo. Perderla me sumió en la tristeza más profunda, pero si te perdiera a ti estaría perdido para siempre.

—Sólo me lo dices porque tu padre insiste en que te cases conmigo —replicó ella, aunque sin mucha convicción.

Él sonrió y la besó en la nariz y en los labios, antes de mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

—Te lo digo porque mientras estabas en Grecia me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ti. Intenté convencerme de que podíamos mantener una relación puramente física, sin arriesgarme a perder el corazón. Pero era inútil, porque ya había perdido mi corazón hace años, Mione. Desde que te convertiste en el centro de mi mundo.

—Igual que las otras mujeres.

—Me pasaré el resto de mi vida compensando esos errores.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que me amabas?

—Me avergüenza decírtelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tardé mucho en descubrirlo.

—¿Fue cuando hicimos el amor?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Fue la primera vez que te vi desnuda en el cuarto de baño, cuando te ofreciste a mí desinteresadamente y supe que merecías todo lo que pudiera darte. Y también supe que lo único de lo que había intentado protegerme había ocurrido. Te amaba, y no podía soportar la idea de perderte.

—No.

—Sí.

—Pero no me dijiste nada… y hemos estado tres días juntos…

—Me resultó muy difícil —admitió él—. Pero tenía pensado una cena especial para esta noche, donde pudiera confesarte mis sentimientos y declararme.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—Pues lo quiero.

—¿La cena especial?

—Y la declaración romántica.

—En ese caso… la tendrás —haría cuanto fuera posible por cumplir todos sus deseos.

El deseo de la declaración fue fácil de cumplir.

En esa ocasión su madre había sido partícipe de sus planes, y mientras Hermione y él estaban en el refugio de caza ella se había encargado de organizar la velada perfecta para una declaración de amor, incluyendo un espléndido banquete donde los dos enamorados estuvieron dándose de comer mutuamente entre beso y beso.

Después de la cena Draco la llevó a la terraza, donde se habían congregado las familias de ambos. Hermione se giró hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Draco?

En vez de responder, él se arrodilló ante ella y delante de todos.

—Hermione.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con voz ahogada.

—Tengo un puesto que ofrecerte.

—¿Un puesto?

—Es un trabajo permanente que exige las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana, sin vacaciones ni bajas por enfermedad. De hecho, si aceptas estarás conmigo tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad. El salario no es gran cosa, pero espero que las otras ventajas puedan compensarlo…

Ella se echó a reír y a llorar al mismo tiempo.

—¿Es ésta tu idea de una proposición romántica?

—Te amo, gatita. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y llenar mi vida de esa alegría única y especial que sólo tú puedes darme?

Ella asintió y abrió la boca, sin poder articular sonido alguno. Pero Draco no necesitaba una respuesta más elaborada. Se levantó y la estrechó en sus brazos para besarla con todo el amor de su corazón.

Y todo el mundo a su alrededor rompió a aplaudir.


End file.
